Bittersweet Symphony
by Seanolly
Summary: what was once a humble friendship turned into a disaster. Cedric and Charlie-who's a girl, are going head to head with each other. Finding out a lot about each other, through their bad habits, their ideal and even what they have in mind about love.
1. what fun can lead to

I hope you like this one. It's quite funny. Just imagine that he's still alive and everything is all good. So enjoy. Tell me what you think.I just did a few touch ups on it. I made a few mistakes. sorry!

Disclaimer: it's not mine.

* * *

"Hey Charlie, I don't understand why you think it's necessary to bug Slytherans." Cedric asked in a quiet tone as he followed his friend. Making there way to the nearest cabin, quiet and still. Signaling to him to keep quiet and counting to 3 he opened the door and Charlie threw a dung bomb in. Only this dung bomb was 10 time worse then what the Weasleys made. Laughing and running away, he followed from behind.

"What in the bloody hell did you just do?" he yelled following Charlie.

"We! Is the correct word my good friend!. And for your information it was a dynodungbomb." running and dodging people and thrusting herself in her cabin. Everybody who was in there, looked at Charlie and Cedric, Charlie couldn't stop laughing covering her face and stomping her foot. Someone had to say something and it wasn't going to be Cedric, because he was starting to smile a bit.

Faye, who happened to be Charlies good friend, knew exactly what she did when she sniffed the air. "Charlie. What in the hell did you do? I know you did not just set of an dynodungbomb." Looking concerned, she stood up and checked outside the cabin, while Charlie was still laughing. "Hey, not just me. He did it too!" breathing in and laughing again. The whole train was starting to smell like rotten eggs, people were passing by with their hand at their nose. Causing the whole cabin to roar in laughter and even Cedric.

Suddenly someone thrust the door open, it was a Ann Gibbles who happened to be a head girl who had a major crush on Cedric, "Cedric, we need to find the culprit who set of that dung bomb! I bet you it's the Weasleys!" grabbing him from the sleeve and dragging him out, the whole cabin was laughing even louder.

"YOU CAN DO IT! GET THOSE 'CULPRITS' FOR THE GOOD OF THE SCHOOL. DO YOUR JOB, HEAD BOY!'" you joked around, everyone laughed louder again.

"Oh crap!" Charlie now realized that she had gotten the Weasley boys in trouble, when Ann Gibbles was ranting at them. "How dare you make a dung bomb! The whole train smells because of you-" yelling at the top of her lungs, while Cedric tried to calm her down, "Now calm down Ann. We're not even sure if it is them. We have no proof."

"I know it's them, they are famous for doing these kinds of things,"

"Thank you!" the twins chant together.

"HA! So it was you! You both get detention for 2 weeks!"

"Hey come on Gibbless, you can't do that-"

"Whoah nelly! Calm down Gibbles," Charlie cut in, causing her to be quiet. Now that she had a crowd, it was a perfect time to tell the truth, "Why don't you ask the people who got bombed, who the person looked like." asking in a smooth voice while shrugging her shoulders.

Ann gave a glare of death, "That's a good idea Charlie. Why don't we ask them if they saw who the person was." Cedric agreed with Charlie, which cause Ann to give her to sneer at her. She was obviously jealous. "Fine! Come with me Cedric!" she shoved him, while you mimicked her.

Cedric managed to get far from her and went up to Charlie , "Are you crazy! Are you trying to get me caught?" he hissed at Charlie, "Would you relax, they didn't see you! I was the one they saw, but I doubt they really did." Charlie hissed back. He was much taller then her so he had an advantage of looking down, "You better be right about this," Charlie knew he was in for clearing, but for her, she was feeling unsure about it. Though she had to sound like she was confident about it, so that Cedric wouldn't freak out.

Ann grabbed the one of the Slytheran kids and was interrogating them like a suspect, "Who did this? Were you able to see who did it? Was it one of these boys?" It was 20 questions under a minute and they were unable to answer any of them, until Draco happened to pop up. Everyone scrammed away from him because, he smelled awfully bad. "It was those two boys! I saw them! They did it. I saw them throw the dung bomb in." demanding justice like it was a court room. Charlie knew it was getting out of hand, brushing her dark curly bushy hair back in frustration, the twins were ready to beat him. Cedric was holding them back, looking at her to do something. Faye went up to her, "What the hell is going on?" she whispered in her ear. There were arguments between the two groups and it was getting ugly. Now it was a war and she had to stop it.

Slytherans and Griffindors were at a point of fighting and only Charlie could stop it . . . But she didn't seem bothered by it.

"SHUT UP!" Charlie yelled at the top of her lungs. It worked, everyone did shut up and everyone stared at her. "Draco! Not another word from you. You are so stupid! I was the one who threw it. Not them! Damn, you just jump the gun don't you?" looking at both groups, then Ann had to add in her two cents, "How dare you! You are in so much trouble from McGonagall-" stopped abruptly by Charlies hand in front of her face, "Don't tell me about how much trouble I'm in. You're like a freakin ferret. I know the consequences, you don't need to reminder." telling her in a calm but sarcastic tone.

"So if you want to keep my locked away from society that would be fine," she shrugged her shoulders, casually putting her hands in her pocket, "However, I do have to make a few apologies." turning to the Weasleys, "I'm sorry boys that they blamed you. It wasn't my intention. Though I must say, it's not as good as a prank that you guys are most famous for. So I hope I made you proud." bowing and giving a wink as the boys smiled and nodded like they were kings and she was a knight. Fred mouthed to her, 'You have.' giving her a small thumbs up, quickly looking serious they cleared there throat, "It's okay."

Ann didn't seem to want this to end, "What about the Slytherans? Aren't you going to apologize to them?" turning back around Charlie looked at the Slytheran group, looking rather disdain and angered. Taking a deep breath with her hands still in her pocket, she gave a small smile and tilted her head, "Hey come on! It was just fun and games! You can't take a freaking joke?" still they gave her the same look, making her feel frustrated.

"You guys are like robots-"

"Charlie" Cedric butted in,

"Seriously, lighten up! Have a little fun-" pretending to not hear him.

"Charlie just stop-"

"Fine! Sorry . . ." she told them in a scorned tone, but they still didn't looked convinced. Yet, it didn't phase her. "But seriously, get a sense of humor." she whispered to them and walked away. Cedric rolled his eyes and followed her, Charlie was walking way to fast for him he barely caught up with her.

"Charlie, do you realize what you just did?"

"Of course, I apologized and told them the truth,"

"Yes and with that you caused the whole Slytheran group to hate you."

"I know, but it's not the first time," she scoffed

"I'm serious here!" he twirled Charlie towards him,

"I'm serious too! I know what I just did and I told you it's not the first time!" eyeing him.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?"

"Cedric, why don't you put me into detention for not taking anything serious. I know what I did was wrong, I knew the consequences. I took action for it and I apologized. I'm doing something that not a lot of people would do and do you know what it is?"

"That's not the point-"

"Do you know what it-"

"Are even listening to me?"

"I hear you loud and clear, you think that I don't take anything seriously-"

"No, you're not listening-"

"Cedric, why don't you just put me into detention and tell me everything. Take me to jail and whip me so that I understand what you're trying to say. Do you know what I am talking about?"

"Well if- how did- What!"

"It's called 'fun.' I was showing a little bit of fun and you knew you were part of it. So I'm telling you right now: I take things seriously when I need to and I did back there, so you can't tell me that I didn't." Charlie ended the conversation and walked away.

**Love me don't hate me! Next one. **


	2. Bracing oneself for the worst

**Next one!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: it's not mine**.

Charlie Mendez, her real name is Charlene Mendez, but prefers to be called Charlie. Half blooded wizard and she was proud of it, even with the bad names, she was never phased by it. She was indeed attractive, but reserved about it, very reserved about it. Charlie doesn't make an effort to look good, makeup is a nightmare to her, a brush, which she uses once in a while, since her hair is always in a bun, light hazel eyes with a vicious look if she wanted to give. If she could she would rather wear pants, rather than skirt, the shirt and tie she could do without; so she's your basic tomboy.

Being in the 7th year, she's trying to have a ball. Faye, who is her best friend puts up with her and has been since the beginning of the 1st year. How she met up with Cedric was a bit different, she hated him. She hated his guts because he was too good in quidditch, in her opinion he was another Oliver Wood. Only he was a blond version. Until she actually talked to him and found out that he was just humble, humble and funny. They met in the 3rd year, when they had Herbology, accidentally spilling a goop on her she yelled at him, then later touched the goop, "Oh, cool!" she said.

Then like they said, the rest is history. As they grew Cedric turned into the usual 'I-am-popular-with-the-girls-but-feeling-humble-about-it' and Charlie became the 'I-just-look-innocent-but-I-make-a-lot-of-trouble' angel face. They were total opposites, yet, they managed to keep a good friendship. Talking to each other about what bugs them and what they need, they were in good terms with each other. But never in terms of love. When it came to a significant other, they usually kept that to themselves. Charlie would feel very uncomfortable if she talked to him about it boys and he would feel just the same, only with girls.

Charlie knew he always had girls following him, they adored him to the fullest. Charlie knew what kind of a guy he was, so only she understood him. Constantly they would ask her for advice or juicy things about him, but she won't say anything.

Cedric knows that there are a few boys that like her, but they seem rather scared of her. He can't seem to understand why they are afraid of her, he's not afraid of her. It's just a thing that he can handle and to him, she's not a burden. Though he wonders why no one asks her out. She is attractive and he could admit to that, but why?

It's been a week already and she still hasn't spoken to Cedric, she was still steamed about him yelling at her. Cedric too was steamed, he wouldn't say anything to her. Except for Ann, who happened to reminder her every day that she had detention with Professor McGonagall, with a smile and Cedric at her side. Looking at each other, he looked rather sad but she looked rather mad. Turning around and walking away, she ignored them.

Now it's Monday, a new week and she has two weeks of detention. Waking up to the thought as she rolled over, yelling in her pillow. Faye who was next to her, pulled her pillow out of her face.

"Wake up Charlie!"

"No! I don't want to."

"Get up! Or else your going to miss breakfast,"

"That's the idea!"

"No, get up now! You're going to get sick if you don't get something in your system"

"Good! So I don't have to go to detention and see that stupid Gibbles girl. Burn in he-" before she continued she was pulled down on the floor by Faye, jinxing her mattress she fell. "Awwww, what was that for?" rubbing her head, "Get up now!" she yelled at her and jinxed her again. "Aw, okay Sergeant Vicious. I'm up! Now stop it." yelling at her and grabbing her stuff.

The bump on her head was still there, rubbing it down she ate her toast slowly. "Aw damn Faye! Was that really necessary?" telling her in a tired tone with toast in her mouth, "Yes, because you almost missed class yesterday and you can't screw up! Not anymore." grabbing food and putting it on her plate, "Now eat up." commanding her. Still chewing the toast with her mouth full, the bell rang and it was time to go to class. Faye was quick to get up and grab her stuff and go, unlike Charlie, who took her sweet time with the toast in her mouth. Grabbing her messenger bag and humming a tune, she hauled on to her class.

It was a happy day for most, but for her it felt like a bore. She was feeling already crappy, due to the part that she was mad at Cedric and that he wasn't talking to her; also detention on top of it. Chewing what was left of her toast, she was stopped abruptly by Cedric when he stood in front of her, "Geeph, you thin you coul gibe me a warmimg sign?" she said with the toast in her mouth, Cedric gave a little smile.

"Sorry,"

"What's up? Came to remind me that I have detention again?"

"No. Not that?"

"Then what? Because I'm going to get busted if I don't get to class."

"When did you care about going to class on time?"

"When did you care about going to class on time?" mimicking his British accent, "Well it's my last year and I have to make the best of it. So if you don't mind, I have to take myself **'seriously' **so I don't screw up." you retorted to him and walked away, but he kept following you. "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Cedric sounded rather offended, "I'm just sayin that I need to pay attention to my school work, since you think that I don't take myself seriously enough." she told him in a matter-a-fact-tone.

"Now hold on just one minute there, you're still brining up that subject?"

"I don't know, that seems to be the only thing we can talk about since, Mr. Diggory, here doesn't know the meaning of fun!"

"What? If it wasn't for you and that stupid dung bomb none of this would of happened!"

"Rephrase that, if I was correct you were my partner in crime Mr. Diggory-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What, 'Mr. Diggory?'"

"Yes, stop that! It's annoyin-"

"Why is annoying to you? Don't you like to take yourself serious, Mr. Diggory?"

"Stop it-Charlene!" he yelled at her, which made her gasp. He said her real name and he only calls her that when he's really annoyed and she hates it.

"You just when about and messed this up." she told him an acid tone.

"You're damn right I did?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe, maybe not?"

"Ooh, that's it! I can't bear this any longer, I'll see you in detention." telling him a final tone, then he walked up to her. Standing so close to her that she was unprepared and she took a step back, "Don't even come near me. I'm about ready to throw something at you." but he challenged it, "I dare you." they stood there in silence. For some reason she was ready to cry, her eye began to water up. Cedric looked furious and she wasn't expecting it, she had never seen him like this. Then his face suddenly changed, into calm and concerned look when he saw her eyes.

Charlie felt a single tear fall from her face; slowly she turned around, walking away from him. Cedric never seen her like this before, he felt rather shocked and disappointed within himself and with her.

* * *

**I have more. Just give me sometime. Tell me what you guys think about this story.**


	3. Lesson in irritation

**It's getting really heated up between them two. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**

Late for class she walked in and wiped her face, trying to get rid of the evidence. If there was any hope for a better day, she would of wanted to at least get a break from being harassed from everyone; but it seems like luck wasn't with her. Divination was going to be a disaster, she could tell, "Your late Ms. Mendez." Professor Trelawny scolded her, "No I'm not. Your clock is wrong." she told her and sat down to dodge her, "What-how-huh? Oh never mind." Trelawny was obviously lost and irritated, "That's it! I want you to go up there Ms. Mendez and give me a brief explanation about the 'Stone of Affection', for your lateness." commanding her. Charlie dropped her head and closed her eyes, everyone watched as she walked up like a zombie to the front of the class. Taking a deep breath she got ready to speak, but Trelawny had to butt in again, "This should teach you well for coming in late. Next time you come in tardy, I will make you go up there and explain lessons and potions. And that goes for everyone-" but Charlie was one to butt in, "Look do you want me to do it, or what?" the boring expression she wore made everyone laugh. Which made Trelawny silence.

"The Stone of Affections is a stone that represents a symbol of Love. They do not call it the Stone of "love" (doing the qoute signs with fingers) because love is a strong feeling of-" she paused for a minute, trying to think, "Pretty much, the idea of love is stupid. So they don't use the word love. Anyways, they use it for the purpose of showing ones affection, proof that they like a person. If they touch it and it turns red, then it's a negative. They obviously don't like you. Or if it's purple, that means it's a positive. That person likes you."

"You didn't say why they never use the terms of love. You're being very vague."

"They don't use love because it's not the right way of saying it. A lot of things that make up love are more than one thing. It's a useless way of trying to say that you love another person when they don't feel the same or they just disagree with you all the time."

"That's not what it means! That is incorrect. Now you're going to stay up there and tell me what it is all about."

"Come one lady! I just went about and explained it 5 different ways. What more do you want?"

"It's not enough-"

"Fine! The reason why they never use the terms of love is because people might get the wrong idea. If one person is in love with another and the other isn't, all hell seems to break loose. Some people suicide when they realize that the person doesn't love them and that's why they never use the terms of love. Because at any moment and at any chance they change their feelings, causing a false sense of hope. And even if it is real love, the people back in history would never use it because they are insensitive pricks to the word and feeling of, love. To them, love is a very strong feeling and as people would say, love conquers all. But it's too strong of a feeling that some people would not allow it to be called that. What now? You want me to tell you about my love life, geez!" grabbing her bag, she stormed out of the classroom in irritation.

Charlie didn't go back to class after that, she went to lake to try and relax her mind. She knew was being irrational, but why about that subject. For a smart cookie she never had a hard time explaining theories, potions, lessons, or any lectures, but on the subject of love? It was out of her reach and she wasn't going to learn it. Not for her stubborn head. There was no plan for her, when it came to love. It was all unwritten, a blank piece of paper on the subject of love; there is not a single things about love. Not to say that she's a robot and never had a crush. From time to time she had a crush, but left to nothing when they didn't like her in return. It bothered her sometimes, but she knew how to move on.

Love was what she read in a book, love was what she heard, love was what she heard in different ways, love was what she experienced with family, love was something she barely knew with a boy, love was something that she never made into a definition. But now, she thought about it and now, it was bugging her.

* * *

**Next!

* * *

**


	4. From the ritz to the bubble

**This one is longer. There are a few swear words in here. Tell me what you think of this. Anything weird in this that you think, please tell me. **

**stink eye-it means in Hawaii terms that you're giving a displeasing look. A bad look to an individual, either a hate or eyeing them up.

* * *

**

Next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Faye was with her in the class. _'Maybe I can ask her what love is? Or at least what it's like to be loved from a guy.' _she thought to herself. Once setting herself down, grabbing her books and quill, she looked at her surroundings. Everyone seem to have their own click, hanging out and about with their friends and talking gossip. Unlike Charlie who had no clicks, but was able to get along with everyone in the class . . . Except the man who sat right across from her.

The seating arrangements changed drastically, before it was all faces towards the front and only seeing the back of their heads. Now it was different, the left side of the room faced the windows on the right and the right side of the room faced the left side of the windows. All tables and chairs were facing the middle of what seemed like a circle. Like a college room only a full circle.

Once she sat she turned and saw Cedric sit next to his friend, who happened to be sitting from across from Faye. Cedric looked at her and she looked at him, she knew she wasn't going to sit across from him. Quickly she stood up, still staring at each other with tension, she planned to move to the back. Until,

"Everybody please take your seat!" The new Professor explained, then he stopped Charlie, "No wait, go back to your seat," Charlie looked at him and shook her head, "No." she whispered. The professor looked surprised, "Excuse me? I couldn't hear you." Charlie cleared her throat, "I- uh- I prefer the back." she told him, but she knew she was lying. In truth Charlie had a hard time seeing, so she had to sit up front so she can see. The worst thing was that Cedric knew this, he knew this because she knew this.

"Do you? Well then that's fine!" he told her, with a sigh of relief she went up and Faye didn't look happy. Giving her the 'stink eye' knew she was doing it on purpose. Then someone raised there hand, all she could hear was this, "I thought you were suppose to wear glasses? You always sit in front of the class, Charlene." that familiar voice made her cringe, clenching her fist, and making her want to throw something.

"Really? Do she have to wear glasses? Is that correct Mr?"

"Diggory, Sir. Cedric Diggory."

"Thank you for your help. Well, I can't let you sit up there if you have a sight problem, I suppose you have to sit up here then Ms.-"

"Mendez. Charlie Mendez." turning around slowly and eyeing Cedric. "Thank you Mr. Diggory for reminding me about my sight problem. I appreciate the help," forcing herself to say it in a sympathetic tone, but anger was present in her tone, "Mr. Diggory." faking a smile and walking back down to the seat across from him. His smile that was on his face faded when she said Mr. Diggory.

_'Great! Now I have to sit across this twit! Damn! I can't stand the way he looks at me.' _looking at the ground then at him, _'I wonder what got him so happy today? Probably that dumbass Ann. "Come Cedric! I need help. My leg is sore and I need you to carry me."' _she mocks her in her thought. _'And of course, Mr. Hero gotta go and help, "Of course my lovely! I will come for you." how ridiculous could it get? Actually it could get worse,' _her hand on her chin with her face transformed into deep thought, _'Just imagine loosing the quidditch cup and him weeping like a baby,' _giving an evil smirk, _'That would be a picture worth taking. Crying himself a freaking river, while Gryffindors party all night.' _still in deep thought, she didn't know that she was being called.

"Charlene? "no answer from Charlie, again the Professor called her. Faye tapped her, but she didn't feel anything. "Charlene!" the Professor called again, Faye had to push her to get her attention, "Hello Charlie? Welcome to earth." now she was up. "Yeah!" she exclaimed in surprise, "Thank you for falling back to earth," the Professor eyed her up, "I hope your not going to make that same mistake again."

Charlie couldn't say anything to that, she dazes of everyday so it wouldn't matter if she did try to not make the same mistake again. It was useless. Averting her eyes from looking back at the ground so that she wouldn't daze of again. The only thing that she could see was what ever was in front, which was Cedric, whom was staring at her. Making a disgusted face while looking to the side, she was getting very annoyed. So she tried to pay attention to the Professor, but all she could feel was his eyes just staring at her. _'Just give it a minute and he'll stop staring at you.' _she thought to herself, breathing in and out. Trying hard to keep her cool, she looked at her book and waited for a minute. '_I'm happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag. I'm useless but, not for long. My future is coming on, is coming on, is coming on?' _those pairs of eyes were still staring at her.

"What!" she yelled at Cedric, who looked rather surprised. "What are you looking at?" she said in vicious tone, but he didn't answer. "You know what you got a real staring problem." the whole class fell silent, "Hey Charlie, calm down." Faye grabbed her arm. Cedric had to say something about it, "I don't know what you're talking about?" with a sly smirk in his face which triggered something inside her. Giving a little smile to him she threw the book at him and walked out, "I told you I was going to throw something at you!" she yelled at him. The book didn't hit him in the face only his arm, he didn't seem the least bit angry though he did reply back, "I dared you from the beginning." causing the whole class to look at him in shock. They've never heard him say something like that or even set himself up like that. "What! It's our business, not yours!" he acidly told the class, now he was angry and he too walked out.

_'What in the hell is her problem? Is she having her rags or something? I dared her to do it and she did it. Wait! She did do it! What the hell is wrong with me? I don't talk like this to any lassies! No, she's not a lassie, she a lad. That's what she is! Not a women, but a man! Her manners are no where near to a women. The way she sits is just horrible, her arms all over the place with her knees locked together because of that skirt. Shirt always looks wrinkled, like she came back from a bar. Her hair is just drastic, yet, it manages to make her look good. What makes her into a lady? She's not a lady? She's a lad! That damn girl, where the hell is she. I need to see her for the last time before I yell at someone-' _suddenly he found her at the bench laying down on it with her had hanging off the bench.

"That's it! I had enough of this!" telling her,

"Enough of what? I don't know what you're talking about." calmly telling him,

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." grabbing her arm and jerking her up towards him,

"What the hell!" she jerked her arm away,

"You know what I'm talking about!" he yelled at her, with his face closing in on him.

"Trust me my dear Mr. Diggory, I have no idea what you're talking about! I can't read your fucking mind!" she yelled back at him, scooting back.

"Don't play games with me Charlie. I've known you for a long time and you can't pretend that I don't know what is wrong with this picture." grabbing her arm,

"What picture Cedric? I have no idea what the picture! You barely know me, you think you know me, but you don't Cedric. I don't even know you anymore. What the hell happened to you?"

"Happened to me? What about me? It's you-"

"Me! I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Cedric you're not making any fucking sense." she yelled at him and pushed him, but he wasn't letting go of her.

"What is it that's bothering you?" he told her shifting closer to her,

"No, that's the question I have to ask you. What is bothering you? Because I did something to tick you off and it's not going away, is it?" she moved more and more away from him.

"Why are you moving away from me?" he took notice of her movements,

"Why does is matter to you?" telling him as she moved more,  
"Why are you acting this way? I've never seen you act this way."

"Cedric, I'm just as surprised as you when it comes to you. Remember the terms of 'Little bubble: I like my space and you stay in your space.' you remember that-" now farther away from him.

"Forget the little bubble!" he pulled her close to him quickly and lifter her up, closing in on her body. Charlie's body went stiff, making her blush furiously. She couldn't look at him anymore, jerking her head to the right and breathing in fast. It took a while for Cedric to realize what he did, now he was calm and he winded down when he felt her body next to his. Charlie tried to say something, "Don't- I- huh-" but nothing came, so she pushed him away and went running.

"


	5. the defenition of detention

**Well today has been a good day for me. I hope I can make it happy for you guys too. So enjoy. And please tell me what you think.

* * *

**

"Never, ever, ever, ever, again . . ." she kept telling herself that. "Never, ever, ever, ever, am I pulling that off again. If he wants to know what is wrong with me, I'll tell him what's wrong with me. I show him. I'll show that insensitive git." telling herself out loud, storming into her room and yelling in her pillow.

* * *

**Detention: **The act of detaining. The state or a period of being detained, especially: A period of temporary custody while awaiting trial. A period of confinement to a detention home. A form of punishment by which a student is made to stay after regular school hours. A forced or punitive delay.

* * *

To understand the mind of Charlie, is like trying to put a puzzle together of different pictures. There isn't one picture for a person to look at and connect together, there is a variety of pictures that makes no sense. And to her, the word detention is a word that she has known in her head since the beginning of her life. Fine example, in first grade a boy lifted up her skirt, thinking that it was all fun and games. When he came back for a second round, she had a fist ready to swing. Causing him to break his nose and Charlie almost being pressed for charges at the tender age of seven. 

Luckily the charges were dropped and she just got detention. But even detention wasn't going to help her learn her lesson. Age nine, she 'accidentally' sprayed water at the 'Cool girls' as they would call themselves, and ended up having to clean the classroom. Age ten: loading water ballons full of mud, with a group of boys whom have been scheming to get back at the bullies. Results were great! But not the cleaning.

Hogwarts: burned Ms. Norris tail, jinxed the bathroom mirrors so that girls would think they were looking ugly, gave a present to the Captain of the Slytheran team, filled with toothbrushes, toothpastes, and floss with a note that caused him to chase her. Broke a statue, jinxed the brooms, screamed bloody murder in the middle of a test, exploded someone's water in Charms, pretended that she spoke Chinese when a teacher tried to talk to her, etc. things like that.

The funny thing is that she only got caught for a quarter of it, there were a lot more that she did, that no one would know who did it. But would always remember that moment.

It was now eight and she was waiting at Professor McGonagalls door, waiting for her to show up. _'A form of punishment by which a student is made to stay after regular school hours.' _Patiently waiting for her, she kicked the door and waited longer, "I could have been doing my homework right now," she said out loud, "Well, then you shouldn't get into any more trouble. Be a little bit more, serious." someone said and it wasn't the Professor. Looking at the corner she said, "Oh man! I thought you died!" she said in a serious tone, Ann gave an acid look, "Apparently I'm still alive," Charlie nodded her head like a psychiatrist would, "I see, I see. What a damn shame! And how do you feel about that?" putting her hand on her chin. Ann didn't find this all amusing, "You're detention is with Cedric and I. Professor McGonagall has requested that we would watch you when you're serving your sentence." saying in a sassy tone which made Charlie laugh, "Sentence? Wow, now I'm in jail!" she walked ahead as she mocked Ann.

They went into the trophy room, where Cedric was sitting on the table waiting for them.

_'A period of confinement to a detention home.' _

"You have to-"

"I know, I know! I've done this too many times." Charlie added in before Ann continued, handing her wand to her and taking off her robe, Cedric watched in wonder. Charlie wouldn't look at him, she pretended that he wasn't even in there. Handing her the bucket of rags and the wax, she snatched it from his hand and went to the first trophy.

"I don't know about you Cedric, but I wouldn't want to be her," Ann said to him, thinking that she was talking in a quiet tone. Charlie knew that she was talking about her, she wasn't being very sly if she thought she was. "I mean, who has the nerve to do something like that? If it was me, I wouldn't do it in the first place. That's why I'm Head girl," she flipped her hair back and gave a loving look to Cedric. Cedric looked rather confused, trying to give a smile to her, he nodded his head. "And that's why you're Head boy! If you weren't such a good boy you wouldn't be here! Right!" leaning in closer to him, he stayed still and avoided her eyes. "Yeah, I suppose." he answered quietly, "See? I think this is a match made in school. The best Head boy and girl, in the school." Ann talked in such a narcissist tone. Charlie was trying hard not to laugh out loud, "Loser" she coughed in between. Causing both of them to look at her, while Charlie pretended nothing happened.

Half-and -hour passed and Charlie kept hearing Ann talk about herself to Cedric. It was not clear to her to how Cedric was taking it, because she was unable to see them, since they were facing her. Though he wasn't answering her, she figured he was listening. Charlie tried hard not to laugh at her, it was so hard to concentrate when Ann's mouth kept blabbering. Rolling her eyes and quietly scoffing at the comments she made about herself.

"I have to go to the lady's room, will you excuse me." telling him in a cute tone, "Sure." he told her. Walking away from Cedric, she gave a snotty look at Charlie. Once she left the room, Charlie let out all of it. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" howling in laughter and rolling on the ground, she couldn't stop. Laying on the ground while clutching her stomach, "What in the-" trying to say something, but it was so hard. "Oh my God! This is so Dumb!" pointing at Cedric, still rolling on the ground and laughing. Cedric felt quiet stupid for Charlie laughing at her, "What's so funny?" he asked her, it was obvious to what she was laughing at. "Oh- This is- this is too good to be true! This is the first time that I've laughed so hard." Still laughing at him, he stood up from his seat, "What is so funny?" telling her in a stern tone, making her calm down a bit. Still lying in the ground she was staring at him from the ground, while he looked down at her. "Let me see, _'I think this is a match made in school!' _" Bursting out in laugher again, with her eyes closed. Cedric wasn't amused by this, "It's not funny." he told her, but she wasn't listening. "Oh yeah right! _'We're the best Head Boy and Girl in the school' _Now that is some funny shit!" she told him, still mocking Ann.

"Grow up Charlie!"

"Me! I can't grow up anymore. I've turned the right age where I can't grow up any more."

"Don't be a wise ass!"

"I'm sorry if I am. It's a talent worth not wasting."

"How about we try another talent?"

"What talent is that?" still on the ground looking up at him, making her stop laughing.

"It's called 'How to get a boyfriend.' " he told her, which caused her face to change into anger, "You're just jealous of me because girls like me and you can't get a single guy to like you." he told her. He watched her with her head still on the ground, her hands on her forehead, while her shirt was unbuttoned halfway. _'She looks like a mess.' _he thought to herself, _'But that stopped her from laughing,' _his eyes moving down to her shirt, she caught him, "Then why are you looking?" she said, Cedric tried to play dumb.

"Looking at what?"

"You know what you were looking at."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh no," she raised herself up while looking at him, "I don't intend to flatter myself." Charlie now was on her feet, closing in on him. "Tell me, when was the last time you had a decent girlfriend?" she moved in closer, yet he stood still. "What does it matter to you?" in a stern tone, moving in closer to him with a innocent look on her face, "I was just wondering because, I don't remember you having a girlfriend last year! Other than that Cho girl," now playing with his tie which was loose; her touch was making him feel rather jumpy and aware, "You're not moving away from me? What? You had a change of heart?" he fired back, but she came back full throttle. "You should talk Cedric, you were the one who wanted to get close to me," buttoning his shirt up which was once off, making him move back "Why are you moving away from me now?" she told him. Intimidating him to a point that he kept moving back, while Charlie hummed a tune, still fixing his shirt and tie. "Ah, so the man is indeed human." telling him, she heard footsteps which made Charlie look behind her and back at him, "Like I said, I don't flatter myself." ending the conversation, she quickly lifted the tie up to high, making him almost choke. Walking away she sat back down to do the rest of the trophys.

"What took you so long? Did you have bladder problems?" Charlie asked in a concern tone making Ann mad, "No!" she retorted and went back to Cedric. Who had a rather stunned look on his face still, "What's the matter Cedric?" asking in a sweet tone. Cedric was still staring at Charlie, though she was faced behind him, he still looked at her. "Noth- Noth- Nothing! Just a little tired." he told her.

'_A forced or punitive delay.' _

A battle that both Charlie and Cedric won in a day, but it was no where near to what they were expecting. AC/DC blasting in both of their heads, what the song is saying to them, "You've been thunderstruck." they've been thunderstruck from the opposing sides. So what will they do?

* * *

Next!


	6. Uh thanks?

**Here you go.

* * *

**

The two weeks passed and it went by fast, Cedric and Charlie haven't said a single word to each other since the beginning of her detention. Now that it ended, she wasn't intending to go back if he was going to go back. They both went about in their own business, though from time to time Charlie would find him staring at her, and Cedric would find her making faces at him. Which made him smile at her, forgetting the reason why he didn't like her. _'I remember those faces. Always made them when she was unhappy. She looked ridiculous but, it was funny. It still is . . . ' _he would think to himself every time he saw her.

Cedric was too busy with his school work, Quidditch, and being a head boy. Spending his time with his friends and of course, Ann. Whom he was not very fond of, but in the terms of work, they looked like they were fond of each other. He didn't want to be rude, he didn't want to be mean, he didn't want to be truthful to her. He didn't want to tell her that she was getting on his nerves. But, with him being a gentlemen he just keeps his mouth shut. Though he had his eyes laid out for other girls.

Ann is attractive, but not the best attitude in the school. Snotty attitude because, her mother and father are in the Ministry of Magic. Being in the house of Slytheran, it is only fact that she has to be the way she is. Blond hair, blue eyes, with breasts that attracts the boy, she seemed like she had everything, and with that comes the worst reputation. Everybody didn't like her, it was bad enough that she was made into a Head girl. What was worse was that she didn't like Charlie from the beginning, after she put worms in her food, she was now her nemesis. So it's no surprise if she starts to harass her.

If things weren't going to get worse between them, one side had to start it off and make something happened. It happened when Cedric was bombarded by Ann at the Great Hall, looks as if she was ready to cry, "I need to talk to you!" telling him a sweet but heartbreaking tone. Causing his friends to snigger at him, "Sure." he said, looking at his friends. Ann went on ahead, getting up, they were teasing him. "I need to talk to you, my love!" his friend Matt mocked Ann's voice while holding on to his arm, Cedric pushed him and couldn't help but smile.

Now following her to the corner of the Great Hall, she held a box in her hand, "Cedric, I-" she tried to say something, but she kept sniffing, "Cedric, I want to thank you for-" but she stopped and started to cry again, in a way it sounded rather fake. Cedric had no idea what she was talking about, then he looked at the box, "What's wrong?" he said to her. "I'm not saying that I don't like the present or anything. But I did tell you that I was afraid of bugs." finally telling him, _'Bugs? Present? What is she talking about?' _he was lost, "What present?" asking her in an curious tone, still crying she said, "You know! The Book of Bugs! I mean it was thoughtful- not to say that- I think it was rather nice of you to give-" stuttering and explaining, "Book of Bugs?" he barged in, now he realized what she was saying. "Yeah! This book!" handing him the book, Cedrics face looked rather concerned and angry, looking at it, he saw the letter in it. Opening it, he read it.

_'I hope you'll enjoy this.'_

_Cedric_

This was clearly not his hand writing and why would he give her a book of bugs? _'Oh Bollocks!' _he thought to himself. He was obviously stunned and shocked, while trying to explain himself. Ann just looked at him as she stopped crying, Cedric felt like he just dug himself in a big hole, or someone dropped him in there. He tried to think who would do this to him, _'It must have been Matt, or was it Jack? Who the hell would do this to me?' _then a laughter ringed in his head. That same innocent laughter that he heard one too many times when there was a prank being set, '_Charlie!' _now he knew who dropped him in to the hole. "Will you excuse me! I need to clear this up. I'll get back to you." he told her quickly and walking away. Ann was left to stand there looking lost and confused, then he came back and snatched the box from her hand, "Don't worry about it" he quickly told her and ran.

* * *

**The next one is even better . . . This is when things get ugly. **


	7. The last messy tango

**This is getting really ugly.

* * *

**

Faye and Charlie were late for breakfast due to some issues in the bathroom, Charlie was irritated because she had no food. "Damn people! We need to have timers in the bathroom or something. An hour in the bathroom is not allowed anymore." telling Faye, Faye had to agree, "Now we missed breakfast and we have to hop all the way to Defense of Dark Arts for today?" looking at the newsletter, "I wonder what happened to Trelawny?" Faye asked her, Charlie was puzzled by this, "You mean there's no Divanition?" asking her, "Well yeah! That's why whe're going to Professor Starks class instead." grabbing her book bag. "Yes! Ha ha! That wench is gone!" cheering in excitement, Faye slapper her, "That's not nice. What if there was a death in the family!" sympathetically telling Charlie, which caused her to stop, "Oh yeah, I suppose so." shrugging her shoulders, "Lets go outside for a while, we have ten minutes to kill." changing the subject.

Charlie laid on the grass staring up at the blue sky, while Faye sat down looking at the lake. Humming to Jimmy Hendrix and doing an air guitar she was lost in the moment. Faye watched her and rolled her eyes, "You and your crazy music." she commented to her, Charlie just gave a smile and continued. "Wait a minute something's wrong here! The key won't unlock this door," she sang to her," Something's going on here, I have a bad, bad feeling, that my baby, don't live here no more." she sang out louder now on her knees, pretending to be Jimmy Hendrix with the guitar, "It's alright I sang on my guitar now. Watch out now!" she mimicked his voice and sang out the tunes. Faye rolled her eyes and threw a book at her, "Ow, that was uncalled for." feeling bummed out, "I was on a row here!" she told her.

"Yeah, you will be on a row if you don't explain to me about this box!" said someone from behind, she turned around with the sun gleaming at her eyes, she was unable to see who it was, but had a pretty good idea who's voice it was. "Hello, hello, hello!" she said in a deep voice, "What is this!" he acidly retorded, now standing up she had the right idea, "Well hello to you too Cedric." she said in a smooth tone.

"What is this?" he thrusted the box to her chest, "This is called a box! Did you forget what it is called?" answering him, "This is a box, this is tissue, this is a book! I know what they are." sarcastically telling her, "Well how hard can it be?" Charlie joked around.

"This book is what is my concern," telling her, as she took out the book with a puzzled look in her face, "A 'Book of Bugs' what's wrong with the book? It's just a book." telling him as she flipped through the pages. Faye now stood up to see what the commotion was about. "Hey Faye, it's a 'Book of Bugs' it's kinda interesting." Cedric wasn't to pleased about this, "Drop the act! I know it was you!" he told her. "What act?" asking in defensive tone, "I know how you like to play around and say that you didn't cause anything." reminding her of her fake innocence.

"I'm sorry, but start from the beginning. You lost me at the 'drop the act' part."

"Did you or did you not give this book to Ann and wrote my name on here saying," grabbing the book and opening it, " '_I hope you'll enjoy this.' Cedric _making her think that I gave her this book? Because she's deathly afraid of bugs and she was crying." he told her.

"Uh- What!" she smiled at what he told her.

"I know you did this!" he told her.

"Wait let me get this straight, someone send her this book. Putting your name on there to make it seem like they're framing you and she would get mad at you? Is that right?"

"Yes! I know you did this! I know you're trying to get me back!"

Charlie paused for a moment trying to think, she looked at Faye who was doing the same. "You've got to be kidding me! You think I did it!" now that she finally understood, "I know you did it because you're the only one who would do something like this. Are you jealous-" he was cut short, "Oh man! I would of done better than that," she told Faye, forgetting that Cedric was there. With a smile in her face she said, "I could of done something worse than that, that's minor." telling Faye, but Faye was looking at Cedric who was mad. "Why are you blaming her?" Faye fired back, "Because she's the only one who would do something like that. I know her pranks." he told Faye, Charlie was still in the state of oblivion. "Cedric, look at her. She doesn't even know what you're talking about. Even she didn't understand it when you explained it to her." defening her, "Charlie always acts as if she didn't do it. I know her to do a scene so well. She'll pretend that it never happened." reminding her.

Now Charlie said something, "You think that I did it?" Cedric rubbed his face in frustration, "Did I not make myself clear?" in a stern tone, "Cedric, get a grip. You think that I would waste my money on her for a prank? No." giving him a hard look, "Besides, it's not even a good prank-" Cedric fired back, "It was! Because she was crying and she didn't want to get my feeling hurt! She thinks I gave it to her and I just hurted her feelings."

"Oh, so you like her? I see."

"No I don't!"

"Then why are you concerned if she likes you or not?"

"I'm not concerned about that- look, it wasn't nice at all. It's making me look bad."

"Making you look bad? Now we have an image to keep up."

"Damn it Charlie, stop being a wise ass."

"I'll stop if you stop making acusations about me."

"Why? Cause you know you did it?"

"No I didn't do it! How many other ways do you want me to say it? Cause saying it in English is not working."

"Tell me the damn truth Charlie!"

"I said, I didn't do it! (telling him in a retarded tone) Did you understand that?"

Faye busted out into laughter, Cedric and Charlie's heads turned towards her, both giving her a death glare. Faye stopped and cleared her throat. "Fine, you just wait 'till I tell Professor McGongall." threatening her making her eyes squint and make fist, "Don't you dare! You have no proof." telling him a low and deadly voice, "Try me Charlie! You just wait. You'll be in detention and I'm going to watch you and make sure you do some real dirty work." Charlie had never heard him speak like this or even the thought of him saying something like this, "Who the hell are you? You have no authority whatsoever over me. I don't give a rats ass if you're a Head boy." thrusting back the box at him, he dropped it on the ground,  
"Try me!" was the last thing he said and walked away.

* * *

Professor Starks had now started class differently for today, boys and girls lined up in separate rows. "Today," he started to explain, "I'm going to teach you a simple but affective way of controlling someone. This one is not permanent not like the three deadly curses, this one is more subtle; it's just temporary. You could say about fifteen to twenty seconds. The advantage of this is that you can break free from the spell at any time, all you need if physical and mental strength." the class looked awfully excited, "I figured we could make this into a competition, boys versus girls!" telling the class, as they cheered. "The winning side gets extra credit and five points each for person who manages to break free." the girls were now hissing and making them intimidated, the boys did the same, "If one person gives in on the command, they must go to the back, and the winner continues on. The goal is to try and resist the spell. However, there is a catch," he yelled out proudly," making them all stop and look, "No dancing or any type of clothing coming off! Nothing that leads to any vulgar or crude actions" he told them, making a few people bummed and boo. "Okay, everyone follow my lead and say what I say." grabbing his wand, "Norperata." he flicked and swished to the left, everyone followed him, "Once you say it, yell out the command. If the person is not doing it then, the opposing person can yell out they're own command. We will see who wins." Charlie lazily followed and rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood to do it. Nor was she worried about it, but everyone was. 

"Now, let's get started!" he told them after 10 minutes of practice.The first pair went up, in the duel stance they separated, the class was silent. Waiting for the first attack, a quick turn and a quick yell, the girl said, "Act like monkey!" and to her surprise he was acting like a monkey. Causing the whole class to burst in to laughter, "Next!" the teacher yelled. The boy snapped out of it and looked shocked, "Did I just loose?" asking a friend, who was laughing and pointing at him. It turned into a freak show and a circus, everyone was having too much fun, Charlie didn't look amused. The boys were having the advantage, they were able to break free from the spell, a few girls were able to, but not as good. Charlie realized that she was going to go against Matt, who was in a row, making the girls rather mad. Taking out five girls in a row.

Matt was pumped and Charlie was rather calm, she didn't look phased by the idea of him controlling her. Standing in duel position, she gave a short bow and a dull look at him, while he gave her a smile. Matt walked smoothly to his postion, while Charlie slowly walked. With a quick turn, he yelled out, "Norparata!" with a quick move to the left, she dodged it with that same dull look in her face. Making him rather shocked, "Hey, that's not allowed!" he said, but Professor Stark said other wise, "Well, I did say to do anything to resist from falling under the spell so it's legal." he told him. Making Charlie give a small smile and a devilish look, he looked at her and gave a gulp. Faster then he could say wait, she attacked, "Norparta!" she yelled, "Drop to the floor." commanding him. And with in a second, he went down to the floor. The girls side suddenly cheered and clapped for her, Charlie just nodded and shrugged her shoulders. The boys side looked concerned and irritated, but they felt they had a savior.

"Nice job Charlie! Now who's next?" Professor Stark asked and speak of the devil he came up. "Cedric, let's see what you got." Professor now looked excited, but Charlie just gave a smile of irriation. With her hands on her hips she gave a small laugh while looking down, "Oh this is going to be fun." she told herself out loud. The boys were now cheering louder than ever, Cedric had the familiar face when he was going to play quidditch, the competitive look. Standing in their duel positions, he suddenly said, "Just a minute," taking of his robe, making the boys even more pumped. Charlie shook her head and laughed, taking off her robe too, only she started to roll up he sleeves. Cedric looked at her and shook his head, he copied her. The girls all were stunned at her, "Go Charlie! Get him!" a girl yelled. Both sides were now cheering loudly and pumped.

Now in their postions, they looked at each other and bowed, there was tension in every movement they made when they were close. The class had now gone silent, only Cedric and Charlie could be heard, "I hate you." she told him, "I don't care if you do." he replied. Now that they separated they still had there backs turned. They stood still for a minute, Charlie had her eyes closed, while Cedric breathed in and out. Suddenly, Cedric quickly turned around, "Norparata!" he pointed his wand and yelled, but he saw that Charlie still had her back turned to him. She wasn't moving a single muscle, he figured maybe she was under the spell, "Tell me the truth!" he said, but she didn't say anything, nor did she move. "Tell me the truth!" he yelled, but she stood still. What he didn't realize was that she was fighting it, grunting in pain, she turned around quickly, "Norparata!" yelling it at him, he wasn't able to dodge that, "Shut your damn mouth," she told him, but he was fighting it too. "Bite me bambie! I won't tell you the truth." she yelled at him, suddenly he was charging straight for her with his mouth open, _'Oh shit! He's really going to bite me.' _she thought to herself. The whole class watched in excitement and in a worry. Cedric suddenly stopped halfway, holding himself down while grunting in pain.

"Norparata!" he pointed the wand at her, she wasn't able to dodge this one, "I'm going to embarrass you so badly. Dance!" he yelled at her. Charlie tried to fight it, making her fall to her knees, "Hell no." she told him, but suddenly she felt her body move. Shaking her hips in slow movement, she was now moving her whole body. Cedric watched her, she was dancing in a way he had never seen her dance before. The class was in shock, they were unable to say anything. Charlie was now making an ass out of herself with her dancing and the way she was dancing wasn't very appropriate. Pointing out her wand she yelled, "Norparata!" Cedric tried to block it but was unsuccessful, "If I'm going down, you're going down with me! Do the tango!" she yelled at him. Then in instant, he grabbed her by the hips and her arm and started dancing, but there still of dancing was a little weird. It came across of ballroom dancing and a fight, Charlie following his step but pushing him away. Cedric was just grunting in pain, trying to let go of her. "Let go of me!" pushing him away, "You let go!" he told her, both of them were now sweating and stopping every now and then, as if they forget their movements.

The class just watched in silence and in wonder, they have never seen something like this. The Professor too, was at lost. What do you say or do in a situation like this? It was an awkard dance that even Cedric and Charlie couldn't understand. "Let go!" she yelled, he did exactly what she said but still holding on to her hand, grunting and holding his stomach. Charlie's head was banging, clutching her head with her free hand, she was suddenl twirled quickly. Cedric lost control of himself and held her, holding her in his arms, she swayed her hips, "Stop it!" he yelled at her, "On the count of three, we both push away." telling him as she was getting rubbing on him, while his arm was climbing up her hip, "Eew, this is so gross. Stop it!" she yelled at him, "I can't! It's like me telling you to stop rubbing on me." telling her.

Quickly and desperately she said "One, two, three!" in an instant Charlie feel forward and Cedric fell backwards. The spell had worn off while the rest of the class stood there stunned, then they busted out into cheers and claps, louder than ever before. Charlie didn't find this all amusing, "I will never Tango with you." pointing at Cedric, but Cedric was still on the ground trying to think of what had happened, "Don't worry, I don't plan to any time soon." he sarcastically replied.

* * *

**Until next time.**


	8. girls 101

**Lovely timing. I hope you'll like these ones. I have a lot more for you all. Please tell me what you think I need some feed back**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, though Charlie is mine.

* * *

**

That event caused a draw and detention for both Cedric and Charlie, due to the command of dancing. Also a big commotion and stories about the event, making them almost popular. Charlie was now suddenly popular with the boys because of her dancing, getting a cat calls and stares, she was getting irritated. The fact that not a lot of people saw the dance that she did, but know that it was pretty dirty, made her even more mad. Cedric had got her back and he did a good job, because she was getting annoyed and ready to confront him.

* * *

It was almost time for Hogsmeade and she was ready to go, she wanted to get out of the castle fast. Counting the days as they passed by slowly in the fall, but it still felt like summer. Missing home and everyone who is there, her brothers, her dad, and old friends. Sighing at the thought while in Professor McGonagalls class, she tried to imagine what her brothers would be doing, or what her father had in mind for her when she would come home. Scratching her head, she remembered what her father always told her, "You have your mothers hair, dark, strong, and beautiful." tempted to put her hair down, she left if alone. _'Mom would have been nagging me to leave my hair down if she knew I had this kind of hair.' _she thought to herself, but she hasn't had a haircut in two years.

The whole day she was quiet, leaving Faye to be silent and irritated with her. Ann harassed her about something but she didn't care, she passed her as if she wasn't there. Ignoring everyone who talked to her, while she had songs in her head. Day dreaming too much caused her to forget that she had detention with Professor Stark.

"You're late Charlie." Professor Stark told her as he read his book, Cedric was sitting down with his arms crossed. Charlie didn't reply, she just simply shrugged and sat three seats away from him.

"Since you both had made idiots out of yourselves and did what I thought, was the best in competition. Since I have you for a week, I thought you would become my tutors, to the students who are unable to do it." he told them, "However, I do need to train you more. Actually, you're both going train each other, I will just give a few pointers." looking at them both, Charlie had a confused face, while Cedric looked stunned, "Do you seriously trust us enough to do this?" he asked him, "Of course! That's why I did this competition. So I can see who can do it the best and have them help me. I would of asked you both to do it for extra credit, but you have ended up in detention. So it helps me and we all win-except the both of you. You guys have to do this because, this is detention. So, let's get started."  
Charlie was not in the mood for it, putting her head down on the seat, banging it a couple of times, "Oi there! Don't do that to yourself," Professor Stark told her, "You're goin to hurt yourself!" but Charlie didn't care. _'Get it over with Charlie. Just finish it.' _she thought to herself, raising herself up and thrusting her head back, she stretched out, "Fine! Lets get this over with!" she said in a dull tone.

Setting themselves into positions, she started to sing, "Guinea pigs, guinea pigs, that's what we are! Your lab animals, your test animals. We're not cute, we're not cuddly, we've been trained to kill. Though Cedric here has more hair in certain regains, that mankind would be ashamed of!" she finished the jingle. Cedric frowned, while Professor Stark didn't seem amused by the jingle, "That's enough Charlie, now get serious." he told her, but she refused to be. Taking a bow, they separated from to their place, "When I say 'now,' I want both of you to put the spell on each other. Don't block it. Cedric, you make the first command." Cedric nodded his head, "Now." he said.

With a quick turn they set the spell on each other, Cedric looked at her and saw that she looked rather numb. "Take a step back." he told her, Charlie grunted in pain and surprisingly started to sing quietly, "Don't wait. Don't wait. Your life will flash and fade away. The days will pass you by . . . don't wait. " she forced herself to sing. "Ah, smart Charlie. Smart! Distracting your mind so you won't follow the order." Professor nodded his head and took notes. Now Charlie made her command, "Say your sorry." Cedric quickly covered his mouth, mumbling something. Professor Stark seem to be enjoying this too much, laughing in joy and writing notes.

Charlie was still in the state of wonder, though she knew that she was being forced to be under his control.

"Okay, from what I can see is that you both are headstrong when it comes to the spell. Is there anything that you feel when you try to resist it?" Professor asked Cedric, breathing harder and letting go of his mouth, "Hate." he said in a quick tone. "Ah! I see." he joted down on his notes, "How about you Charlie?" walking up to her, "Pain." telling him in a dreamy tone, "Pain? Oh okay. Pain and hate. Is there anything else?" he asked both of them, "No distractions," Cedric told him, "Concentration, very important. One emotion in your mind, not two." watching Charlie for any sudden movements. Charlie watched him too, "Don't show any weakness. That'll make you loose." telling the Professor as she analyzed in her mind what was required in the resistant of the spell.

Professor Stark now had realized something between them, "May I ask you both a personal question?" Charlie was a little surprised, "How personal?"

"Not that personal, but you don't have to answer."

"You can ask me then." Cedric told him.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Not long." he replied in an irritable tone.

"How about you?"

"Long enough to know how much of a pain he is." she acidly replied.

"Ah, I see! So you both seem to have an issue with each other." Professor Stark came to his conclusion and realized he was right, when they both looked away at each other in disgust. "I knew it! So it has to deal with what the oponnent feels about the other. This is getting good!" getting more excited and jotting down notes. "Why don't you like him Charlie?" asking her, making her surprised with this question and Cedric rather interested. Stuck for a moment, she quickly fired back, "Why don't you ask him!" Professor Stark reasoned with her, "I will, but I want to know what your reason is." Charlie didn't seem to be listening. Without another word, she walked out of the room. Leaving Cedric and Professor Stark stuck. Surprisingly the Professor didn't stop her from leaving, he looked as if he predicted the whole situation. Shrugging his shoulder he told Cedric, "Well, I'll give it a week before she tells you. If you wonder about it." he told him.

**Next**


	9. the proposition

**Continue . . . .

* * *

**

Cedric now wondered about him, he came to terms that he's not like all the other teachers. Some teachers would just say to figure out their own problems, not a lot would try and help. _'Why does this feel that detention feel likes a hoax?' _he thought to himself. Cedric was thinking too much that Professor Stark knew. "What do you have in mind?" he asked him, Cedric didn't answer him because he was still thinking. "I know what you're thinking. You don't need to ask, I'll just tell you." walking to his desk and getting his wand, "Sit please." he pointed his wand to a seat, that pulled up to him. Sitting down on his seat, Cedric asked, "This didn't have to do with detention did it?" Professor gave a small smile, "Smart man! I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. I thought Charlie would have been the one to find the fluke." Cedric was now realizing the whole situation, but was unable to say it.

"I first realized the issue when she lied about feeling comfortable in the back and you had to add in your two cents. The look she gave you, reminded me of what it was like to be hated by a girl." he told him truthfully, but Cedric still didn't look convinced. "Do you know what my job was before I came to teach at this school?" now getting to the point, Cedric shook his head. "I was an Auror. I was one-of-a-kind! Why you may ask? I was an Auror, who was trained to understand body language, feelings, the sound of their tone, and the way they look at things. I was trained to do all these things, so I can see who is a liar or who is telling the truth . . . And a whole lot more. I've been doing this for years and you can say that I am an expert. I've caught people on the act, whether it was widdling their thumbs or scratching their heads when they were lying."

"I decided to retire and do something a little bit more suttle, like teaching. It's the perfect place where I can see how teenagers are. And I found what seemed to be my toughest case, which happened to be you and Charlie." finally explaining himself. Cedric had now understood, "So this is not detention. This is-" he was cut short by Professor Stark, "More of a lesson. Not my guinea pigs. Charlie seem to have gotten that idea because, it just felt like it. However, I don't use people for my own learning. I'm not teaching you to like her or to be friends with her in an instant. That, you will have to do on your own. I brought you here so you both can become aware of your emotions." he paused for a minute, watching Cedric to see how he would take it all in. He simply sat there in silence and took it all in.

"Now you understand me." Professor Stark said in a delightful tone, "It's tough for me because I've never seen a case quite like this. Charlie who seems to cover up her feelings a lot, tries to stray away from it by singing. Which makes it unreadable for me. Showing mostly anger, she hides a lot of things, which makes her an even more interesting case." Cedric had now realized all the time she got angry at him. Everything that caused her to get angry, had a trigger. "I'm not sure about you though. I get the feeling that you hate her, but there's more to that." he said to him, Cedrics head went up like a dog alarmed, "There's a lot more that I can see-" he quickly stood up, "I have to go." walking to the door the Professor stopped him, "Why are you in a rush? Don't you want to know what I learned about Charlie?" pausing from his walk, he turned around and sat back down.

"Do you ever wonder about her?" he asked in a truthful tone as he wiped his glasses, "Well, yeah! We've been quarreling since the beginning of the year. She's been awfully rude towards me." he replied, "Well, since you've been wondering about her, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to keep an eye out for her." telling him, "No. I cant!" Cedric was now getting defensive, "Why not? It's not that hard-" replying back, "That's just the problem, it is hard! She hates it when I look at her. Don't you remember the first day of class that she went ballistics, when I was just looking at her?" standing up in frustration, "I know, I know! But don't just stare at her. I want you to look at her body language, her face expressions, listen to her tone, understand what ticks her. If you want to know about someone, you must first pay attention to their emotions. Cedric, you lack the idea that people feel human emotions, you're too serious, too tense. While Charlie is a free and relaxed person." passing him a glass of water.

Feeling a bit stunned and irritated Professor Stark had to finish off in a better tone. "Cedric, what I am trying to say is that, you have to be a little bit more relaxed. If you want to know about a girl, or in this case, Charlie, you must first understand what she could be going through. Watch her, but not to a point that you're a stalker. Don't spy on her. Stay away from her as much as possible and just keep an eye on her. And this goes for any other girl, just watch them." simply telling him, "Let's keep this between the both of us, when you come in tomorrow. It should be a new day and it should be better." patting him in the back, drinking the water down and then answering him, "You better hope this works." walking out to the door Professor Stark had another thing to say, "Kill her with kindness. It works all the time." Cedric stopped and smiled at the thought. Taking one last look at Professor Stark, he looked confident and ready, "I'll try!" telling him and walking out.

* * *

**Next**


	10. Freedom!

**Continue . . . Don't mind me

* * *

**

"We don't need no education! We don't need no thought control. No school!" she yelled in the room at 6 in the morning, without hesitation she opened her trunk and took out her blue bell bottom jeans, her blue baseball t-shirt, her chucks, and her jacket. Running to the bathroom to take a shower first. Excited and ready to wear 'regular clothes' as she called them, she was ready to roam the streets of Hogsmeade. Ready in 10 minutes, it took quite a while for Faye to get ready. Some of them trying to look their best for their dates or because they felt like it. Rolling her eyes and ignoring them as they talked about wearing their best muggle clothing to go out.

Waiting for Faye, she was singing for joy, "What a scummy man! Just give him half a chance, I bet he'll rob you if you can." in a British accent. "I'm surprised with you," Faye added in, "Why?" she asked her, "Your attempt in doing the British accent isn't all that bad." Faye answering her, "Thanks. I just don't think I could do it all day." replyin her. "Why not? I think it would be interesting." Faye was now ready, "I know but, some people would notice that I'm a fake. So I don't need to." making there way down to the Great Hall.

"I dare you to do it all day." Faye had made a proposal to her, Charlie looked rather withdrawn; she had never said no to this kind of a dare. "I don't even know if I can do it! It was just that song that made it sound good-" trying to help her reconsider, "So what? Just do it for one day." tugging her shirt, Charlie's face scrunched up, "Oh fine! I'll try. I can't promise that I won't forget." finally telling her. Faye smiled and patted her back, "That's what I'm talking about." feeling quite accomplished.

* * *

Cedric woke up feeling quite new and accomplished, he was unsure why he felt like this, but he wasn't going to complain. Getting his clothes, he threw on he blue jeans, a nice blue t-shirt (which looked rather tight, but he wasn't going to complain), and his shoes. Standing in front of the mirror looking at himself, he smiled, "Hello Charlie! How are you?" then frowned again, thinking again he smiled to the mirror, "Well, well, if it isn't Charlie!" rasing his eyebrow up and putting it down. Shaking his head he tried it again, this time he didn't smile, "Good morning to you. How are you-" putting his head down in shame, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he told himself. "How do you become nice to a girl, who hates your guts and vice versa, when you're trying to wound her?" he told himself, covering his face and rubbing it, he stepped away and got ready.

Down at the Great Hall, he sat at the table and got his breakfast. He was the first of his gang since they were still getting ready. Feeling rather lonely, he tried to look for others, or denying the thought that he was looking for Charlie; but he couldn't find her. Until, Ann sat next to him from behind, "Hey Cedric!" she replied in a shrill voice, making him jump a bit, "Oi, hello." he replied quietly, "Who are you looking for?" asking in a sweet tone. _'None of your business Ann.' _he imagined himself saying that, "Uh- no one in particular, just Matt." he lied, "Oh I see." moving closer to him, making him quickly stand up, "I got to go. I'll see you around." he replied, trying to escape from her, but felt a tug at his shirt from the back, "Wait! I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me at the Dukes bar. I hear they have some good Butterbeer, if you know what I mean." winking at him, he was stunned for a minute, "Uh- maybe!" he replied in an unhopeful tone, while looking around for Charlie. Though he had no luck, he did find Matt, "I have to go!" leaving her at the table and rushing towards Matt. "Right on time mate!" shaking Matts hand, "Why what's the matter?" Matt asked, "Let's just say you were at the right place at the right time." telling him as they made their way outside.

* * *

Feeling a little to happy she was humming and randomly dancing, moving her shoulders or her hips just a bit. Faye was getting irritated, "Would you stop! You're getting on my my nerves." hitting her, "Sorry. Damn it!" she replied, "British please." reminding her, "Oh, sorry." she responded in the accent. Getting searched from Filch, she was feeling a bit violated when he touched her hip, "Oi there! Watch it." she flinched, Filch looked rather irritated, "Fine then go." Faye waited for her and looked rather surprised, "Not bad. You're going to go far with the accent." complementing her.

Faye and Charlie first went into the Candy shop, grabbing a few items to take back with them. George and Fred came up to them and started talking to them, "By the way, we meant to tell you thank you for setting up that perfect prank. I must say, we give you an outstanding innovation for such a performance." bowing together at the same time, waving to them like the Queen would, "I thank you my noble men." telling them in a trembling old voice., making them all laugh. "Nah, it was nothing. Now, if you want to talk about pranks, you both are the pro's." commenting them on their work.

They continued to talk about nonsense, until they were interrupted by Faye. "HEY! Wait!" the stopped in front of a hair salon, Fred and George looked puzzled by it, "What is that?" Fred asked. "Stay right here!" Faye sounded excited and happy, running into the salon, they waited for her. "What is that?" Fred tapped Charlie's arm, "That would be a hair salon," she replied in a bizarre tone, "I didn't know that there was one here." telling them. Appearently the twins had never heard of a hair salon, because they still looked lost. "You know, the place where you get haircuts and stuff like that." helping them understand, yet, they still looked confused, "Why you've never been into one of these?" asking them, "No, our mother always just cuts our hair." George shrugged his shoulder and touched his hair. Faye came out jumping and in laughter, "Charlie! Charlie! You have to come in here, you have to! You have to meet my cousin." Dragging her inside, Charlie grabbed Freds arm and he quickly grabbed George's shirt.

It was a nice shop, it didn't look like a muggle shop too much, it had the touch of magic in there. It had the touch of love and business in there. Charlie was now going to meet Fayes cousin, _'I hope she's nice.' _she thought to herself. "Charlie meet my cousin," dragging her to the back of the shop, looking at the person who's back was turned, realizing that it wasn't a she, it was a he! "Vincent, this is Charlie." introducing him, with a quick turn he made very good impression to Charlie.

Vincent was a surprise to Charlie because, she had never seen a guy like him. Tall, lean, with dark hair, green eyes, features that looked flawless, and a smile that would make girls swoon. Except for Charlie, she seemed rather frozen. "Hello there! I've heard a lot about you Charlie." grabbing her hand and shaking it, his deep voice made her still. "Vincent, she's the one with the long hair that I was talking about." Faye proudly said to him, "Oh, are you the one?" giving Charlie a smile and making her, shake her head slowly. "By the way, these guys are our other friends, George and Fred." Faye forget to introduce them, shaking hands with the boys, he seemed very happy. "Wow, it's nice to meet you all. It's about time I get to meet my little cousins friends," welcoming them with open arms, "How long are you guys staying here?" he asked them, Charlie now had the confidence to talk, "A couple of hours more." replying back, making him smile even more, "Ah, so she speaks." nodding his head in amazement. Blushing at his comment, she looked away.

"Um, can we go now?" whispering in Faye's ear but, he seem to have heard her, "Go now! Are you that much in a rush?' asking her in a sad tone, _'Oh crap. I don't want to make him feel bad.' _she thought to herself, "No, not at all but I don't think I want to interrupt you with your work." politely telling him, "Interruption? There are no interruptions in here, besides, there no one here." leading them to the chairs.

The Weasleys were on there way out, or trying to sneak out, Vincent saw them walking out. "Hey boys, where you going?" asking them, "Uh- we have to go. People to see, places to go, you know what I mean." George responded, "What a shame, I was just going to ask you if you wanted a free haircut by my lovely assistants. Georgina, Karry, can you come and give these lads a good hair cut." out of no where, the two ladies came out. Looking rather attractive and beautiful, which caused the boys to gaze and rethink there ideas, "Well- Uh- They- It can wait." Fred quickly recovered, "Yeah, besides we do need a new hair cut." George added as he gazed at Georgina in wonder, giving him a wink and a giggle.

Now he looked down at Charlie, "How about you my dear?" Charlie didn't know what he meant, "What about me?" asking him, now she had regained her voice but still feeling strange. "Do you mind if you put your hair down?" coming closer to her, she froze, "Uh- I don't know. I don't like to put my hair down in front of people." she replied quickly. "Why not? I hear you have nice hair." looking at Faye for help, "Yeah she does! Come on Charlie, just do it this once." helping Vincent. Charlie thought about it, it wouldn't be so hard if she just did it. Giving up she shrugged her shoulders and let him do it. Feeling the hair twirl out of its bun, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her thick, curly hair went down to her butt, making him excited, "Oh wow!" he grabbed her hair and examined it.

* * *

**Next**


	11. Attention world: I was here a long time

**Next!

* * *

**

It was then that she thought of something that she would never do. Looking at herself, she thought of the strangest thing that would cause her to make the biggest mistake or the biggest change in her life.

Vincent looked at her and at her hair, realizing how much more her beauty comes out. He was more in shock then ever, when he looked at her with her hair down. Charlie looked at him, staring at her he wondered what she was going to say. "I want you to cut it." she told him, Vincent who stood behind her moved and rested his chin on her shoulder, giving her a relaxed look, "You want me to cut your hair?" asking her in a calm tone. Making her close her eyes, for some reason she was ready to cry, just thinking about it and how her father compared her to her mother, "Yes." a hint of sadness was in her voice. "Charlie, you don't have to do it-" Faye tried to support her, "No, I want to. For some odd reason, I want to do it." telling her in a comforting tone, "I want to try something new." telling her. "Are you sure you want to?" Vincent, spun the chair around to face him, Charlie was still looked unsure, "Look, just do it now please. I'm never sure of myself until it happends. Please, just do it now." ready to break down in front of him, but why?

Vincent told Faye, "Go and get me my bag on the table in the back." Faye did as she was told, Vincent just watched Charlie, "You don't have to do this you know." he told her. Charlie nodded her head with her eyes closed, "I know." surprisingly she felt someone touch her face, opening her eye in shock. Vincent held her face, "You know you're going to be a big tease when you go back to school?" telling her in a matter-a-fact tone. Shaking her head and chuckling, "I doubt that." telling him, Faye came back with the bag. Twirling her around towards the mirror, he smiled back at her, "I don't think so Charlie," he told her before he was about to start, "You were already teasing me from the beginning." with a jerk she was twirled again.

It took a while for him to cut her hair because, it was so thick and long. However, he seemed to be enjoying it too much. Charlie couldn't see how he was cutting her hair, he wouldn't let her face the mirror. Though she could see the hair on the floor, which made her want to cry when he was cutting it shorter and shorter. From what she could tell, it was up to her shoulders. That was all she could tell.

On the contrary, the boys seem to be have a ball having their hair cuts. Georgina and Karry were doing a good job on the boys, George had what looked like a Mohawk but not totally shaved, while Fred had a smooth but messy hair style. Both of them looked at each other in amazement when they finished, "You're hair!" they both chanted, "Wow!" telling each other as they touched each others hair. Dusting off each others shirt and giving a look of approval they, smiled and nodded, "Oh yes. We are ready." George said, "Get ready. The hot Weasleys are coming." adding in.

Charlie was now done and she still didn't see the result. Vincent refused to let her see it just yet, while he and Vincent just stared at her in amazement. "You've out done yourself Vincent." Faye said in a delightful tone, "Really? I must agree." nodding his head, while staring down at her, "Come on you guys! I want to see it." she replied, but they were ignoring her, "I love the long layers. Her hair is perfect for this kind of haircut." telling Faye. She knew that they were doing it on purpose, "Faye come on!" she complained, "Wait, just wait right here. Fred! George! Get in here!" Faye yelled for them, running in on the scene, they looked at Charlie and froze.

Charlie didn't seem to notice, "Oh wow! Fred you look good. George, I must say, you look better with this kind of hair. At least I can tell you apart." touching their hair, they looked at her, "Uh, do we know you?" the asked her. Charlie gave a death glare, "Oh stop messing around guys! It's me." Charlie was stunned by their replys but, they still weren't convinced, "Um, how do you know our names?" Fred asked in a cautious tone. Faye replied, "It's Charlie you idiots! Can't you see?" pointing to her, suddenly their eyes widen and shouted, "Charlie! Where have you been?" grabbing her and both giving her a bear hug, she didn't even have time to breath in. "Guys your crushing me." she tapped they're backs to gain they're attention. Laughing at them for their reactions, she now had a chance to look at herself, "Take a good look." George turned her around while Fred held her eyes.

Taking his hand away from her eyes, she was stunned. Her hair was to her shoulders, with short layers in the front and long in the back, making the curls pop out more. Charlie would of never guessed that her hair could look like that, "No way." she said, making them all laugh at her reaction. Turning her head side to side, shaking it, and pulling it, the long curls were there. She didn't look like herself anymore, she was totally something else. "Wow, Vincent. You are a handy man."she was still in shock, "There is no way in hell that- I can't believe that I even-" she tried to explain, but was just amazed. "I know you don't like to make your hair in the morning, so I gave you a haircut that requires little work." telling her while tidying her hair up, "And you think that you're not going to a tease?" reminding her, making her roll her eyes, "Ha! I still doubt it. But if I do find one, I'll let you know." telling him as a joke. But he seemed rather serious about it, "I'm not expecting one. I'm going to expect a lot more than one." he smirked at her, making her rather concerned.

After giving their goodbyes, Vincent surprised her even more by kissing her hand and winking at her. Charlie blushed furiously, causing Faye to tease her. "Charlie just blushed! I didn't have a camera for this moment." telling the boys, as they laughed and stayed close to her, "Man, she's going to hurt a lot of boys heart." Fred commented, George agreed, "It's going to be a disaster. Boys falling to the ground, blood shed, and a lot of tears. That's why we have to stay close to you, so we won't be targets." puttin his arms around her head, giving her a noogy. "Come on you guys! It's not going to happened besides, you guys better be careful, girls are going to mob you with your new hair cut." tickling George so he would let go. "Man I never thought my hair would feel this light!" telling her, "It's so weird. It's quite bounce too," messing around with her hair, "Stop messing it up." Faye slapped her hand, "Let's get a drink! I'm thirsty." leading the way into the tavern. "Now remember Charlie, don't look at any one just yet. Wait until they look at you, then you can kill them." Fred was massaging her shoulders, getting her ready for what seems to be a fight, "What! Shut up Fred." sweeping his hands away from her shoulder, "It's just a drink! We're going to sit down and have a good time, forget the guys in there." telling him as she pushed the door open.

It was noise and crowded, looking around for a table they waited at the entrance to see if there was one. Suddenly it went from noise, to silent. Charlie was looking around, while Faye, Fred, and George stood frozen, when they realized that they were looking at Charlie. With her hands in her pocket, nodding her head, humming a tune in her mind, she spotted a table, "Found one." she told them. Walking ahead, the trio didn't even move. Looking back at them, "Come on you guys!" but they stood still, not realizing what they were looking at, when she looked back to the front.

_'Oh crap! He was right!' _

Everyone in the tavern was looking at her, the fact that it had a lot of students and majority guys, she was ready to walk out. However, she wasn't going to let that stop her from getting a drink. Clearing her throat out loud, she walked to the table; leaving the trio on the side. Then later followed her after they saw her go.

* * *

_**I don't know what to say, but next! Tell me what you think!**_


	12. And the winner is

**This should be it for now. Just wait for me to let me do this. I hope you guys are enjoying it.

* * *

**

'_This is freaking great. I hate it when other people are right.' _she thought to herself, as they waited on their drinks. Fred and George sat next to her as if they were her body guards, "You guys can stop! I'll be fine." telling them, "No we can't! Have you seen the look in their eyes? It's horrendous." Fred responded in a harsh tone, eyeing people up for fun. Suddenly a girl looked at him with a big smile, "Well, except for that one!" changing his smile and his mood, "Excuse me ladies." telling them as she fixed his hair and stood up; leaving them. Charlie and Faye laughed at him, George was disappointed in him, "He always gets the girls," he told them in a moody tone, "Don't worry George, that's why you have us." patting him on the hand.

Then two girls walked up to the table, "Hey George. We love your hair." telling him as one played with his hair, now he felt like he was in heaven, "Really?" asking them. "Of course. You look so cute. Makes me want to ask you to join us at our table, how about it?" giving him the eye, which made him grin like a clown, "Sure! If you don't mind Charlie and Faye?" asking them, "Go! Get out of here." she pushed him off the chair. "Thank you!" he mouthed to her, Faye just waved goodbye and Charlie gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Cedric was having a blast talking to his friends, Matt was telling them stories about a show. While his other friend Jared, played out the scene, "She tell him, 'Hold me my love I think I'm slipping through your grip!'" all of them burst in to laughter. Cedric who was laughing with them, drank his butterbeer, then realized that the whole table became silent. Looking at Matt and then person he was looking at but, he was unable to see who what he was looking at, since it was crowded. "What's the matter?" slapping his arm, but Matt didn't answer, he was too busy gazing at someone. All that Cedric could see is George, Fred, and Faye sitting down to a mysterious person. "Get a load of that!" pointing to the table on the corner, "I can't see." craning his head up and down, "Do you know her?" Matt asked Jared, "No, I've never seen her before. But I think she goes to our school." he replied as he bit his lip and nodded his head. "What in the hell are you idiots looking at?" trying hard to move to get a look but, she was covered by Faye's head. 

Matt stood up, "Gentlemen, I will prove to you once and for all that I can make a girl do anything I want. 'Cause I'm a lady's man!" tidying his coulor of his shirt, and smoothing his hair out, he walked to the table. Making the men laugh at him, looking back at the table, he gave a slick smile and a nod. Cedric didn't know who the girl was, but he had feeling that he wasn't going to be very good.

* * *

Charlie and Faye finally had gotten there drinks and started talking, "So do you think that you can come and visit during Christmas?" Faye asked, "I don't know. My brothers are harassing me to come home or else I'm going to get a pile drive when I come home anytime." laughing at the thought, then suddenly someone sat dangerously close to her; causing her to stop talking. "Well, hello there? Have I seen you before?" Matt said in a smooth voice. Looking at Faye and at him, "Probably." she replied, "Really? Well the only other question I have to ask you is, where have you been all my life?" biting his lip and gazing into her eyes. Charlie's eye was twitching and leaned away, "I've been hiding from you." nodding her head in slow motion and sipping her butterbeer. Cedrics table seem to have heard that, because they grunted in laughter and puching the table. Matt smiled and stood up, "Well, it was nice meeting you." he replied and walked back to the table.

* * *

Everyone on the table again, laughed at him. Looking quite distraught and stupid, the boys had to rub it in. "Nice job Matt, you really are a ladys man." Jared patted his back, while Cedric shuffled his hair. "Who is she anyways?" asking him, "I don't know, but she's unlike anything I've never seen before." gazing at his drink, "Did you get her name?" Greg asked, "No." he replied in a low tone. "I'll go and get that name." Greg stood up and went, while the rest of the guys cheered for him, Cedric holding up his butterbeer, "This is going out for Greg, if he should die in the process, we know that he didn't do it in vain." the rest of the men grabbed their pints and made the toast.

* * *

Charlie was trying hard not to get annoyed by this, "Maybe it was a bad idea that I got a haircut." telling Faye, "No, it's not!" she sniggered, while writing on a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" she asker her, "Nothing." Faye replied in an innocent tone, for some reason she knew what she was doing, "Oh hell no. Throw that away!" trying to grab the paper, "No I can't. I'm making a list for Vincent." holding the paper away from her. 

Someone else walked up to them, "Hello there, mind if I seat here?" Charlie knew who he was, scoffing and looking away, "Hey Faye!" he nodded at her, she nodded back. Now looking at Charlie, "I don't think I've ever seen you before? What's your name?" Charlie looked at him, "Que?" she responded, now making him surprised, "Excuse me-" smiling at him and replying back, "No hablo ingles senor, perdon me." looking quite stunned, he asked Faye, "She doesn't speak English?" Faye just shrugged her shoulder and opened her mouth to say something. But Charlie kicked her leg from the bottom, "Ow! No. Not really. Char-" again she was kicked in the leg, "Ow!" Charlie didn't want her name to be told. He stood up and left, leaving him puzzled.

* * *

Cedric clapped for him, "Nice! I must say. You have certainly outdone yourself." commenting him, "So did you get the name?" Jared asked, "No. She pretended to not understand me, she spoke in Spanish." feeling distraught now. Cedric laughed at him, "See when you rub it in." telling him, "You should talk. You wouldn't do any better." pushing him, which caused the whole table to go into a ruckus. "Yeah Cedric. You think you're a real man, then lets see it then." Matt now had a plan, "I want to see you try that. She really is hard to get. Acting quite like your weird friend, what's her name?" telling him, replying quickly, "Charlie and no that is not her." Cedric sinking into his chair to get more comfortable, "Come on mate! You laugh at us, now it's our time to have a laugh. Get up there." chucking a piece of nut at him, "No! I don't want to." The boys gathered around him and lifted him up, "No. I'm not going up to her." pushing them away, "Why? What's the matter? To scared?" taunting him, Cedric knew that this was their way of getting to him. He was letting them get to him, whether he wanted it or not. All the shoving and teasing made him more irritated, "FINE! I'll do it." he finally told them; making them cheer. 

Going to the bar first, he ordered two butterbeers. _'Chances are that it's a new friend that Faye made. Yeah, it seems about right. If I get rejected then fine, nothing big!' _he thought to himself as he waited on the drinks. Grabbing them, he walked over to the table and looked at Faye, then at the mysterious girl. It was true from what they have said, she didn't look like anyone they've ever seen, but somehow he knew her.

* * *

­

Charlie was a at point of errupting on the next person who would come up to her, Faye was getting mad at her because of her attitude. "You're not suppose to scare them away, you're suppose to lure them." Faye tried to correct the idea of getting a boyfriend, "I don't want attention like this. You know how much I hate it." hissing at her. Looking away she saw Cedric walking up to their table, making her blush furiously, "Oh no." she said. Wantind duck underneat the table, she had to keep her cool, it would only embarrass her even more.

"Hello there Faye! I thought I'd by a drink for you and her." he stood next to the table, waiting for their invitation. Faye happily accepted, "Oh thank you. Why don't you sit down." somehow a sound in her voice made Faye realize something, _'She's trying to set me up!' _Charlie thought to herself. "Thanks." sitting down next Charlie, but not too close. Trying to strike up a conversation, "How about this crowd, ay?" he asked them, Charlie didn't say anything, however, Faye did, "It's a crazy crowd! Don't you agree?" tapping Charlie's arm. Charlie gave a distant look and smiled, now looking at Cedic she said in a British tone, "I agree! It's a mad house in here." giving back a smile to him. Cedric felt like he wanted to melt, listening to her talk made him even more curious. "At least you know the bar is making money." continuing to talk to her, "Indeed. Very good business when we come to Hogsmeade. I enjoy coming here." still smiling at him as her eyes changed colors. Taking notice of this, he realized that this was all to familiar, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" probably the wrong thing to ask at such a short time, "Me? Of course you do. How can you not know me?" replying in a hearty tone, continuing the British accent.

"Will you excuse me! I have to do something." Faye told them and left quickly with the piece of paper in her hand. Leaving them two to talk. Charlie knew she really was up to something.

Cedric was still unable to figure out who she was, but her eyes seem to getting him closer to it. "How about you? I think I've seen you around." she playfully tugged at his shirt, "I think you have. I'm the Captain of Hufflepuff Quidditch team." telling her proudly. "Really? I thought it was you. You look better in person, I must say. Much bigger and stronger looking." giving him a playful eye, while he smiled at her chuckled, "Thank you. But I must know about you. Who are you?" asking in desperate tone.

Charlie was slowly starting to drop the act, "You really want to know?" she asked him, "Yes. You seem so familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it." gazing into her eyes. Still talking in the British accent, she replied back, "You've got to be kidding me Cedric. Do you really know who I am?" now Cedric was surprised, he didn't even giver her his name, but she knew his. "How did you know my name?" asking her, making her loose the act more and more, _'Now he's just playing stupid' _she thought to herself, "Cedric, take a good look at me," telling him, "Now tell me, you know who I am. 'Cause I must say that you played a good role, but now it's time to stop."cautiously telling him. "I don't know what you're talking about." retorting back, "I don't know what you're talking about an'act.'" trying to save himself. Charlie scoffed, looking away she stood up, now she dropped the British accent, "Cedric, take a good look at me and tell me you don't recognize me." This made him amazed, he know knew that familiar voice, standing up and looking at her again, squinting and moving his head from left to right. Looking at her features and her hair, he recognized those lips and the eyes, but her hair was different.

Grabbing her hand, he looked for a scar on her inside of her hand, he found it. _'It's not possible! It can't be her!' _he thought to himself but, was sure that it was her, "Charlie?" he finally said. Laughing at him, she clapped for him, "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winnner!" shouting to everybody, putting her arms around his head, "Nicely done, Cedric! If you delayed for another minute, you would of lost the game, but you recognized me." walking over to his table, while he followed. "I must say, you did a better job on picking up girls. If I had to rate you, I'd give you a ten." now at his table, the boys watched her. "Unlike your friends, they did rather poorly." giving them the eye, while they were stunned, "By the way boys, he won! He managed to recognize me, while you all failed." telling them. Cedric was still stunned since he was still staring at her, "A little piece of advice boys, stop the cheese pick up lines. It sucks." telling them all, in a serious tone, then changing to a hearty tone, "Other then that, you should get your reward!" looking at him with her arms still around his head. "A kiss on the cheek," giving him a small one, making him blush more, "And a slap." a light slap on his cheek, making him wake up, "Thank you for playing 'Guess that girl.' come back some other time." pushing him away, her face expression changed to a dreary look.

Getting out of there, she finally found relief and was now able to think, "What the hell was I thinking?" she told herself out loud. It took her a while to realize that she had an advantage to guys, something that she never had before, and the one thing that Faye tried to hint to her. The only thing that was bugging her was, why didn't any one come up to her when she didn't have her hair cut? "That's all they think about, beauty, beauty, beauty. Just as long as they have a hot ass chick with them, they'll take her." reminding herself, "Oh that's right! You're a woman. Nothing but below average, in their minds." still talking to herself.

Then the door from behind opened, Cedric ran outside to look for her but, spotted her. "Hey Charlie." grabbing her arm, turning her around, "I didn't know that it as you! I honestly-" she didn't say anything to him, "I know they were being jerks, I mean that's just how we are." trying to consult with her. Charlie didn't even look at him, though she was listening to him, "You know the funny thing is," stopping him abruptly, "You actually had better manners then them." telling him. Cedric couldn't help but give a little smile, "Thanks." was all that he could say. Charlie was still keeping her eyes away from his, "By the way, I just wanted to say that you look-" Charlie stopped him, "No. Don't say it. Not a word of it." she told him and walked away. Rather stunned and irritated, "Wait, you didn't even let me finish!" following her, "Lets just keep it that way-" walking faster, "I'll see you in detention." turning around and telling him, giving a salute.

* * *

**Bye bye!**


	13. What is 'too much fun?

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I'M GOING NUTS HERE!**

**Here you go.

* * *

**

Meeting at Professor Starks class, they waited for their instructions. But he was not in there, apparently he had to run an errand. Charlie was still in her regular clothes and the hair down, taking every chance that she gets when she can wear regular clothes. Cedric still in his regular clothes, but with his cloak on. Patiently they waited, Charlie laid on the table with her feet crossed and her arms over her head, looking rather relaxed. While Cedric leaned back on his chair, trying hard not to watch her since she was a few feet away from him.

"Woman. You know your woman. You got to be woman. I got the feeling of love," singing with her eyes close, shaking her feet and nodding her head. Cedric couldn't help but watch her, inching his head closer to hear what she was singing. "When yah talking to me, you see right through me. I've got the feeling of love." now she was getting really into it, moving her head more and shaking her head, doing the air guitar.

Cedric tried hard not to look at her move, shifting his head towards and his eyes inching to her way. It was like watching an event that he had never seen, a stranger to her actions and movements. Forcing himself to look away again, he couldn't help but look again, when she started pounding on the table with her legs and sang out louder. Squinting his eyes in wonder, and with his mouth open, he watched her.

Charlie was pretty much making a butt out of herself, shaking her shoulders, her hips, and her head, rocking out to a song in her head. But she didn't seem to care. Singing out louder then usual, she sat up and continued to do the air guitar.

Cedric was desperate to see what else she would do but, he knew she was getting into deep. Fighting with himself, _'Don't look at her, she's going ot get mad at you. She's gonna open her eyes and she's gonna rant and rave at you . . . What in the world is she doing? I've never seen anyone do that before, she looks absolutely insane. Oh bollocks, just tell her stop.' _finally he decided to what was best. Getting up and grabbing her arm, "Have you gone mad? Stop it. You look like a fool." ruinning her moment, Charlie didn't say a word to him. Her big hazel eyes were staring at him with her hair down, making him feel skittish, "You look absolutely insane doing- doing-" stuttering and trying to think of the word, Charlie just stared at him, with her eyebrow up. "What ever it was that you were going." he finally told her. Charlie gave him a smile and looked away, getting up and walking to the back desk. Cedric watched her as she walked, laying down on the table, she went did it again.

Louder then ever she started to do it again, making Cedric even more irritated. "Do you ever listen to me?" he yelled to her so she could hear, apparently it wasn't doing any good. Cedric did something that he would never do, taking out his wand he pointed it at her, "Silencio!" To his surprise Charlie fell off the desk so quickly that he didn't see it how she would of known he was going to attack.

Charlie landed with cat like moves and jumped up on the desk, moving towards him; singing louder to annoy him. Jumping to the next table to get closer to him, he pointed the wand at her, "Norparata!" yelling it out again, dodging it quickly she started to sing another song and dancing the salsa. Cedric was now on the desks, "Norparata!" he yelled, she dodged it again with a twirl. Moving away from him now, he didn't see her move so quickly that she had gotten her wand out, "Norparata!" she pointed at him. Cedric didn't dodge this one, "SIt down and watch." she commanded him. While she moved even more, shaking her hips and making sounds with her mouth. "This is just to irritate the crap out of you. Enjoy while you can." telling him as she moved from desks to desks, coming closer to him.

Breathing in harder and harder, loosing his cool, he tried to break free from the spell. Yet he kept watching her, moving so freely, with fire in her heart, he almost envied her. Charlie was right by him, dancing and moving her feet, "To better suit your mood. Cause you're so smooth!" she playfully sang to him with her eyes closed. Forgetting that the spell only lasts for 20 seconds, she was startled when something caught her hand and pushed her down.

Cedric now was free, without a thought he stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her down towards her. With a jolt she fell down onto him, catching her with his arms open. However, he didn't know that it was going to be that big of an impact that he was falling down too. Charlie gave a short scream, "Oh shit!" she said, and found herself falling down on him.

Cedric's head hit the floor, while Charlie unwillingly fell on him, hitting her head on his. It took a while for them to regain there memory. He was holding her by the waist, Charlie who laying on him then sat up on him, putting her head to his chest, trying to take the pain away. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" holding her head. Cedric was now holding his head doing the same, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" still on his chest, Cedric said, "Serves your right for your barbaric attitude," grunting in pain, Charlie now lifted her head up, and looked at him. Cedric looked at her and realized that she was on him, grabbing her arms he pushed her away but, Charlie grabbed his shirt, "You idiot! I can't believe you! Are you trying to kill me?" Charlie was pissed.

"So what if I am? You were making a fool out of yourself."

"Why do you care? It's my body, my way, no one else! If I want to make an ass out of myself, then fine!"

"It was annoying. It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend!"

"Shut up! Forget the whole boyfriend shit. You're just too uptight that you can't stand a little fun."

"Fun? I know how to have fun."

"Please! You got pissed off at me for having a little fun with the Slytherans, so don't lie to me."

"That wasn't fun! That was cruel."

"Cruel? You thought it was funny, you were laughing with me."

"Ever heard of the saying 'laughing is contagious?'"

"LAME! Lame! Lame! Lame! Your excuses suck! What's next? 'I wasn't laughing, I was just opening my mouth to see a fly go in-' "

Now he turned it around, turning her to the side, she was now on the ground and he was on her, "Excuses is what you always have! Excuses! Excuses! Is there anything that you say that is truth? Can't even take anything serious."

"I tell you the truth, but it's useless now. I can't even tell you anything what I have in my mind anymore because, you always shut me down. Before you got all pissy at me, you used to listen to me. I told you the truth about a million times, but you never listen-"

"Me getting pissy? You're a women, you are all about getting pissy! You women just jumpt he gun and think that we're insulting you-"

"Well, you men don't think of what you're going to say! It's not your head that's talking, up here. It's the one below that seems to be doing all the talk-"

"See there you go! Jumping the gun again, you think everyone's out to get you, I don't understand you women!"

"Yeah, people are out to get me, like your Barbie doll, Gibbles. She's out to hunt me and you're the one sniffing me out, stuck on her freaking leash-"

"She's not mine! For the last time-"

"Whatever Cedric! I've seen you with her too many times."

"It's called business. Order of duty-"

"Forget your dutys! Forget your everyday routine and try something new-"

"It's not that easy."

"It is! Now would you please get off of me." telling him, with her hand on his chest trying to pull him further away, but he was too close. Cedric now snapped out of it, looking at his body and at hers, he hesitated for a while. Charlie without patience pushed him off, but he pulled her down. "I'm not done yet!" he growled at her, Charlie now was shocked, the tables were being turned and she wasn't sure. "You're going to listen to me, now." grabbing her by the wrist, he stood up and pulled her up. Charlie wasn't sure what to think, moving up towards him like a flimsy paper, "Let go of me Cedric! You had your fun." twisting her arm to set herself free, but he held on to her like a vice grip.

* * *

**next**


	14. pushing your luck

**This Chapter is going to get a bit messy. So just be aware of the actions.

* * *

**

"No. Your going to listen to me and we're going to finish this."

"Cedric, you're hurting me really bad and you won't like me when I get really pissed-"

"I don't give a fuck!"

"Now you're pushing it,"

"I don't care! You're the one that can't seem to stay still. Nothing to you is real! You can't take one thing serious."

"And you can't seem to be relaxed either." telling him in a calm tone, not looking at him.

"I AM RELAXED!"

"No your not." closing her eyes.

"This is life! Get real! It's time you start acting like mature person, you're ridiculous acting like a child. How do expect to make it into this world if you're going take everything as a joke. Even with your duty's. Everyone has a duty in this world, you have a duty. Do you know what your duty is?" asking her, Charlie couldn't look at him, grabbing her chin, "Do you know what it is?" facing her face towards him. Charlie opened her eyes and looked at him, silent for a while, she was now free from Cedrics grip.

"Tell me Cedric, how did your father treat you?" grabbing his hand and moving it away from her chin, taken aback by her question, quickly he said, "My father treated my just fine!" Charlie knew he was lying, "No, he didn't." shaking her head at him. "Why do you care?" firing back at her, "I know you would hate it if I were to say this but," telling him in a quiet tone, making him more angry, "What?" asking her, "You probably sound right now like your father." she told him.

Cautiously walking away from him, she moved to the closest pillar, leaning on it. Cedric watched her with angry eyes, something triggered in him. If there was one thing that Cedric didn't like, it was him being compared to his father. He would never agree that he acted like his father from time to time, it was something he would only deny. However, to have someone say something like this to him, this seem to have pushed the boundaries. Anger was rising in him, trying hard to contain it, bottling up like he always did. Trying hard not to let it out by not looking at her, but something in him couldn't stop him from staring. Her beauty, made him want to take out his anger. To get the better piece of him that he always bottled up. Her false innocence made her look like an angel, that made him envy. Closing her eyes and resting her body on the pillar, made him even more angry.

Restrain himself by closing his eyes, with his clentched fist, his body wasn't giving into relaxation. Opening his eyes again, he saw her again. Then he slipped away from his control, charging towards her, while she had her eyes closed. Growling at her, she screamed when he hit the pillar, by the side of her stomach. Having the strangest urge to want to touch her whole body, coming closer and closer to her that she could feel his heat. Breathing in hard and exhaling out like a bull, she tried not to cry, when he grabbed her face and put it close to hers. Feeling his lips almost by her own. "I'm not like my father. I refuse," moving closer to her face, making her close her eyes and shifting her face to the side in horror, "To be like him. Don't you ever say that!" shaking her shoulders, making her jolt but still keeping a strong stance. "NEVER SAY THAT TO ME!" he yelled at her, holding her face again and staring at her eyes. His eyes were vicious, with a fire inside that she had never seen before. Moving her face away from him, she quickly pulled herself together.

"Look at you Cedric! Take a good look at you, is this how you really are?" her voice quivered, "Is this really Cedric? Or is it someone else?" still not looking at him. Grabbing her arms, he closed in on her, "Stop with the questions and tell me what you have to say!" growling at her, but she sniggered at him, "Look at you Cedric. You're free!" she told him. Charlie now pushed him away, "You're free from what think you are. You're free from what you think you have to be." she told him, "From your control." telling him. Cedric took this in, his face turned into a calmer face, "How does it feel?" she told him.

Fixing herself up, "I bet you feel a lot better now, that you've got that off your shoulders. Isn't that right?" she told him, then with a swift move she punched him right in the stomach. "Tell me, how does that feel?" she growled at him, while Cedric kneeled to the floor in pain, "Don't ever speak to me again," she told him as she examined her wrist, realizing that there were red. "You've hurt me for the last time. You don't how much I had to tell you. I wanted to tell you everything but I can see that it's all bullshit now." she was now on the verge of crying, "Don't talk to me. EVER!" screaming at him and running out of the room.

Leaving him in the room, clutching his stomach in pain. Feeling like he had never felt before, as if he released a big part of him, a weight off his shoulder; with pain in the process. Looking at his hand and realizing what he had done to Charlie, he felt like he deserved it. _'What did I do? What have I done to her? I can't believe I did that.' _thinking to himself, _'Something came over me, something in me that triggered me to do that. Charlie knew it! She knew it. Little miss fucking perfect, she knew exactly why I was feeling this way. I'm not like my father. I am not-' _he then realized what he was doing, he was acting like his father. Remembering now how his father was to him, he was always hard on him, telling him to stop acting up and act like a man. Those words always ran in his mind, like a disease that he couldn't cure.

_'Serves your right for your barbaric attitude,' _

The words echoing through is head.

'_Forget your dutys! Forget your everyday routine and try something new.'_

Shaking his head, desperately trying to forget her words.

_'You're free from what think you are. You're free from what you think you have to be.'_

"I was free. I can't remember that feeling anymore."

_'Take a good look at you, is this how you really are?'_

"I don't know what I am! I don't know if this is really me."

_'I'm not like my father.'_

Remembering her face when he held her violently, making him even more sick.

_'NEVER SAY THAT TO ME!'_

Cedric couldn't take it anymore, standing up he turned around to leave but, someone was in front of him. "Cedric!" Professor Stark had a concern look in his face, "What do you want?" he told him, "I know what happened." Professor Stark helped him up, "Then why didn't you do something about it?" he pushed him away in anger. "I hurted her and you didn't do anything about it? You didn't stop me!" yelling at him, "I wanted to, but-" Professor Stark tried to reason with him, "But what? You just wanted us to settle the score, for your own notes!" walking away, but Professor Stark stopped him, "NO. That wasn't it! I came in when you were already holding her, I thought you were snogging over there, but then I realized that it was something else." telling him the truth. Cedric didn't look convinced, "So when did you plan on ending this? Until I ended up choking her?" yelling at him now, "You were both finished by the time I wanted to stop the madness." handing him a cup of blue liquid, "What the hell is this?" Cedric asked him, "It's a drink to calm you down." sitting down opposite of him.

Professor Stark rubbed his face in frustration, trying to think how he can help him, taking a drink of the blue liquid too. Slouching on his chair, he waited for some kind of sign. "Do you think she's going to tell anyone about this?" Cedric finally said, Professor Stark now was in rut. How can he help him, when Cedric put himself in that position? "I don't know Cedric. I just don't know. Chances are that she might, but I highly doubt it because she punched you. So it would be like tit for tat." telling him in a low voice, "Either way we loose?" Cedric was now concerned, "Yes and no. Because she is a girl, that she would have a better chance of pressing charges." making it seem rather worse for Cedric, "However, I think that she is not going to say anything." he quickly said.  
"How do you know she's not going to say anything?"

"Well, from what I could see was that she could of just avoided puching you . . . But,"

"But what?"

"She did because she has the mental idea of revenge. My guess is that she had her revenge by punching you and wouding you. Making it feel rather even, in her state of mind." he paused for a bit, "Look Cedric I'm not as good as I used to be, but I can tell you this. Due to her being a girl, she would of screamed for help or yelled, making the situation worse. However, she didn't . . . did she?"

"No. She just-" remembering the look on her face and her body next to his, "She just stood still. Like she was afraid but, didn't make a sound." he told her.

"Causing her to be a very private person, reserved and silence about things like that. My guess that the punch wasn't light, it was hard wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it hurt like hell. Never been punched like that before."

"She must have brothers who have taught her, though I'm not sure. She's tough and I don't think she would say anything. I can't prove to you that she won't say anything, this is just my analyses." thinking hard, but fell into silence. It wasn't enough to help him if he didn't know what the situation was about, "What were you exactly fighting for?" asking him. Cedric looked away and closed his eyes, he knew exactly what they were fighting about, however, he didn't want to tell him. Scoffing and keeping silent, he stood up. Suddenly he felt new and strange, as if Charlie had broken a part of him. Professor Stark could tell how he was feeling, "Do you like the feeling?" he asked him. Cedric looked around, trying to figure out what happened to him, "I don't know. It's really . . ." analyzing himself, he was feeling a bit dizzy. "I can tell you mate, that it's not the drink." Professor Stark took the cup away from him, "It's something that you had to find out on your own." going to him and patting his back, "Does it feel good?" he asked him. Cedric gave a smile, "Yeah. In a strange sort of way, it feels pretty good." leaning now on the desk.

"You know that the way you acted wasn't good. You take out your anger on anyone like that again, it could cost you dearly." Professor Stark, who was now scolding him, "I bet you that this was the first time you've reacted like this. I don't know if I want to ask you if you like it. However, if there was a problem like this again, you are going to need help. You need to learn how to calm yourself down in a situation like that. The reason you reacted the way you did, was because you bottled it up. You held it inside for far too long, that you released it in dangerous way." educating him on his anger " The scare thing is she understood you and read you like a book, when you were getting angry at her. Which is quite scary. Women are very smart, they know how to read men." he told him.

"She's not a women! She's an wild amazon women." he corrected him with humor.

"She maybe what you call 'wild amazon women,' but I can tell you this much, she's not your average girl. I don't know if I have met a person quite like her." now feeling a bit better about the situation, "If you need someone to talk to, you can always find me here." assuring him, "Though I'm not an expert on women, I can tell you what I know so far."

* * *

**Until then toodles!**


	15. Too much to show

**More to your little life people!

* * *

**

It was a bit of a relief for him, now that he was calmer then usual. Walking back to the common room, he didn't mention a single word to anyone. Passing everyone and taking of his cloak, he silently walked into his room and layed down to sleep.

Charlie lazily laid on the couch, trying hard to forget his touch. Rubbing her wrist again, with the marks still visible. Irritated and feeling a something swelling in her, pushing it back in a way so she could forget. Still remembering the way he was on her, how he touched her. Shaking the thoughts away from her head, she tried to let go. "Let go, let go." she sang to herself, but tears were slowly forming. Starting to sob like a kid, she held herself and rocking. Closing her eyes, she was remembering his touch. "So let go, jump in." she continued singing to herself. She could feel his touch all over her, it was driving her insane, standing up she was shaking herself like a lunatic. While singing and crying at the same time, making her want to laugh at herself for the way she acted.

Slowly forgetting what was making her sad, she slowed down and smiled. Standing still as time passed by, she laughed to herself. _'It's nothing, it's nothing but a fight. It doesn't even matter. Things will dismantle when I feel like it and right now it's not the time. I can't let him win. I have to continue being myself, to irritate him. I probably will never talk to him, but it would irritate him.' _thinking to herself.

Faye, who happened to be coming in to the common room, was surprised to find Charlie stanging there. "Hey, I thought you had detention?" touching her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit, "Yeah, I did." she quickly told her, wiping the tears away, "I just got off early." she told her. "Are you okay?" eyeing her up, "Were you crying?" being sympathetic. "Uh- no. Just had-" Charlie tried to lie, but it was useless, "Fine, I was crying." sighing and rolling her eyes. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you missing someone?" Faye hugged her, Charlie was thinking of what to say to her, "I, uh- yeah! I was missing home?" she answered in an unsure tone, Faye seemed to have believed her. "Oh, I'm so sorry for you Faye. Don't worry, you'll see your brothers soon!" patting her back, while Charlie made a face of uncertainty, mimicking the Godfather face expressions, she said "Let it pass. Let it pass." smiling to herself again and shrugging her shoulder.

* * *

**next**


	16. Hey! It's me! From Dirty Jobs!

**I kind of like this chapter. I want to know what you guys think. Tell me please!

* * *

**

When arguments start, they can't seem to get solved, unless one side decides to give up and be reasonable. Charlie was no where near being reasonable with him. Cedric was willing to do it, but was afraid of the results. Though he noticed that Charlie had not mentioned a thing about the incident, since he wasn't being called by teachers to have a talk. In a way, it was comforting to know that she had not mentioned anything.

Charlie did a good job avoiding Cedric as much as possible, though she had him in few classes, it was always far apart. To her surprise, he stopped staring at her in Professor Starks class, which was a relief. Now able to concentrate on her work . . . Except from the other pairs of eyeballs from the boys, in the class who stared at her endlessly. Thinking to herself that maybe it was better to have one person staring at her, rather then half the class. It was as if she regretted having the hair cut, due to so many obscene and strange approaches from the boys in school. One too many times had she been asked to go to Hogsmeade, or go somewhere private, or, what one boy did that made him bold: sitting next to her in Professor Starks class because, he "Couldn't see good." as he said. Slowly and smoothly he moved his right hand up on Charlie's thigh and close to her skirt. Making her jump and punching him across the face without hesitation. Lucky thing was that she didn't get detention for that, even when she knocked a teeth out.

Beautiful and vicious: those were the words that were buzing around the school from the boys. However, some say otherwise, her good deeds with the first year was a winner for her. Some say that she is really good in talking away the bullies. Others say that she is good in her studies in classes, tutoring other students in subjects, educating on certain lessons. There were the good things and the bad things about her that was being talked about in the school. The funny thing is, is that Charlie had not her a peep of this.

Though Cedric had heard a lot about this, especially from his friends and from other students in class. Cedric didn't know what to make of this, he wasn't confused about it, he was rather surprised.

* * *

Herbology class had a surprise for the students, they had a substitute teacher. It was rather rare to have a substitute teacher for Herbology, due to the fact that not a lot of teachers are good in Herbology. 

Faye was excited by the idea of a new teacher, too excited that she kept reminding her about the new substitute teacher. Lazily she would reply back with the same answer, "I know, for the last billion times." Word gets out fast in school and there were commotion about this teacher in particular. Though Charlie refuse to hear a word of it, Faye had to hear everything about it.

'Word is that he's quite handsome for his age.'

'Did you see his eyes? He's so dreamy!'

'I would stay after class just to see him do his work.'

Faye was desperate to go to class, shaking her leg, while checking the time, with her bag on shoulder, and a frown on her face. "Come on, come on. Let's get moving, I don't have all day!" she told her watch. Slowly the time ticked, _'Thirty more seconds.' _she thought to herself, _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, _"Relax Faye!" she heard someone tell her, _tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, _"Damn it Faye, your freaking me out here! Pay attention!" ignoring it, _tick, tick, tick ,tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick ,tick, tick._

Ring!

Faye rushed out of her seat and grabbed Charlie, running to out of the class. Charlie was taken by surprise, she almost fell down, "Faye, relax! He's not going anywhere?" yelling at her, gaining back her balance.

Charlie was able to keep up with her running, but was mostly irritated by her rushing. "Faye, relax! It's not like he's that important. What's so important about him?" she hollored at her. Out in the grounds and outside by the edge of the forest, apparently they were the first outside because, no one else was there yet. Just a table and basket of dirt inside. "Front row seat baby!" she declared, putting her stuff down on the grass, Charlie could not help but to laugh. "You rushed me out of the class to get in front? Oh man, this is just weird!" telling her, Faye looked angry, "Hey! I did it for good reasons! Besides, I want to learn as much as possible," she joked with her, Charlie smiled and looked away, "Okay Faye! What ever you say," she now laid on the grass and closed her eyes, "After all, didn't you say that you hated Herbology?" reminding her. "So! I might start to like it since class isn't going to be so boring. I know it's going to be so much fun." telling her with enthusiasm, "Yeah, sure! I can't seem to wait for the class. I'm thrilled to start with a new teacher who will be here, for what? Three days?" Charlie replied in sarcasm. Faye went up to her and kicked her, "Shut up! Don't remind me." souding disappointed.

Students appeared from the castle, ready for there lessons, they waited for the teacher. The girls were fixing their hair and freshening themselves, while Charlie stood there bored; along with the boys. "Aw man! You got to be kidding me. How long is this guy going to take? I swear, he better not be another Lockheart wannabe." Charlie groaned out loud, causing the girls to all look at her and get mad.

"What are you saying about Lockheart? Are you saying that he was ugly?" a girl told her shaking her head with attitude. Charlie replied, "Worse then ugly, he was revolting!" as if she was correcting her. Now it started a whole commotion, girls were yelling and disagreeing with her. Faye covered her face with her hands in grief, "Charlie, why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?" Charlie shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't help it." replying in sarcasm, looking at them all.

Suddenly a shadow stood over her, it was taller then her and it scared her a bit when it talked. "You'll be glad to know that I don't look like Lockheart, besides, who would want to look like him?" a husky voice replied from behind, making all the girls stop and stare at the figure behind her. _'Good grief! Why does crap like this happened to me? It's always the akward times when people show up and make me feel stupid.' _thinking to herself. Making faces to the girls and to Faye, she scratched her chin and said, "He's right behind me isn't he?" the girls just nodded. Slapping her forhead and making a face on uncertainty, she turned her head around and met eyes with a man who was leaning close to her with his blue harsh eyes. Grinning and waiving she said, "Yeah, it's a damn good thing you don't look like him." nodding her head and moving away from him fast.

Staring at her, then at the class, he tried to smile. But it looked like a strange grin. "I'll make this short. The names Professor Valence, I'm here for the rest of the year, due to your teachers personal leave. Don't ask me why. I'm here to teach Herbology and only, Herbology. I'm not one to take any crap from anyone, especially people who talk too much." telling them, "So, let's keep things to minimal, just do your work and I won't fail you. Any questions?" asking them in an almost upbeat tone. Faye who raised her hand, was ignored when he turned around and said, "Good, let's get going." Faye looked rather disappointed.

It was true what girls had said, he looked good for his age, handsome, well-built, and has a very strange sense of humor. He had sarcasm writen all over him, something that not a lot of people seem to understand, only Charlie and Faye.

Leading them into the Forest, Charlie and Faye followed from behind far away from the rest of the group. The others huddled together in a group; afraid that something will attack them. "Hurry up people, we're burning daylight." Professor Valence told them, going in deeper into the forest at a trotting pace. Charlie and Faye were able to keep up with him, since they weren't afraid of the forest; they've been in the forest at least five times. They had encountered some strange and scary things, yet, they still liked the forest.

Stopping at a pool of mud, the students waited for Professor Valence to start something, instead he was waiting for them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in!" he told them. The students looked at each other, especially the girls. Professor Valence gave a heavy sigh, he wasn't the least bit amused by their reactions. "You with the blond hair!" he pointed at a girl, looking puzzled, she moved back. "Yeah, you get over here. I want you to take this." he dug his arm inside the mud and searched for something. Wrestling with the mud to try and find the object, grunting and moving, it looked quite interesting. The girls looked away in horror, as the boys looked on with anticipation.

Suddenly he got it, pulling it out of the mud, it was an egg. "Here take this!" handing the dirty egg to the girl, she touched it with a finger and said, "But it's dirty." he shrugged his shoulders, "So? Take it or no grade." he told her. Grabbing it with dissapointment and in sickness, she moved to the back.

"That is what you call the Varfinchet, it looks like an egg, don't let that fool you. No, an animal does not live in it but, it grows a very special plant. They grow in the bottom of a muddy pool, keeping in moister, good soil, and hell of a good nutrition. The egg absorbs all this so that when it starts to break free from its shell, it will grow to become, what we all know as the, what?" he asked the students. All of them looked at each other, hoping one of them would know the answer.

_'I think I know this one.' _Charlie thought to herself, "I'm going out on a limb here, but is it called the Harpie flower?" sounding rather distant. Smiling at her he cocked his eye brow and stared at her, "Correct. What's your name?" he told her, "Charlie." telling him. He looked taken back, "You have a boys name?" he asked her, making Charlie, for once feel uncomfortable with this question. "No. Yes. It's my nickname." responding quickly, looking around trying to avoid his eyes. Nodding his head and agreeing, "Anyways, that is correct. As I was saying, this is the Harpie flower. An important flower for many potions that deal with healing, removing of certain spells or jinx, or even cause the worst thing, love! It does numerous of things, but the one thing you don't want to do it smell it when it's at its full bloom. Its smell is so powerful that it can drive a single man insane in love, with their crush or the person they think about the most. This is the reason why it will never be made into perfume. Women would win in this world and it would get ugly." telling them, a few boys laughed at his comment. Making the girls now a bit sour.

"Now, if no one wants to come in here, that's fine." he simply told them, making the girls sigh. "Of course, that's if you want only half a grade. Extra credit for anyone who jumps in and finds one. As a matter fact, they can sleep next time in class if you want to and still get an A." telling the class. Charlie was now in wonder, _'Sleep would sound good . . . I can live with it.' _agreeing with herself, she took of her shoes and socks.

"What are you doing?" Faye watched, "Are you going in?" realizing that she was taking off her robe and rolling up her sleeves. "Yeap! Besides, I need the extra credit." pulling up her skirt, tying her hair up, she carefully stepped in. "Ah, wonderful Charlie." giving her a hand to go down, "Anyone else?" asking the students. It took a while but the some boys decided to step in, making Professor Valence happier, "Good, good! It's about time I get class participation. What do I have to do get you guys to come in? A bribe?" telling himself.

Faye was debating with herself, unsure of whether to get in and get dirty. Watching Charlie and the boys, it took a while for her to make up her mind. Taking her shoes off, she decided to come in. "What are you doing?" Charlie asked her, "What does it look like? I'm coming in?" Faye replied in an obvious tone, "Oh right! What about that pedicure you got? Wouldn't it get ruined?" Charlie asking in a concerned tone, "Shut it Charlie." Faye fired back. Laughing at her, Charlie continued to find an egg.

Minutes passed by, no one could find one because it was hard to find it. Digging and going through the mud, one boy yelled that he found one. Then everyone else started to find one, all except Charlie. While everyone was struggling to pull it out, she was struggling to find one. Wanting to give up, she went to Faye, "I can't find one! This really sucks." she told her, walking away from her she stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" Faye asked her, "I think I found one." she told her. Putting her arms in the mud, swirling around, searching for it she managed to touch it. "I found one!" she exclaimed in excitement, catching everyone's attention, "I think this is a big one!" telling Faye.

Catching Professor Valences attention, he struggled towards her, "Do you think it's a big one?" asking her, "Yeah, try and feel this one." telling him. Reaching down, from behind he felt for her arm. Making her shocked, she stayed still as he trailed down to her hand, finding the egg. "Oh yeah, that's a big one." feeling at it. Charlie wished that he would just move away from him, waiting for him to move he stayed there. Looking around, realizing that the students watched her and the teacher, feeling embarrassed, she attempted to move. "No, wait! You have to stay there, help me pull this out." he told her, trapping her in his arms, "Now, grab it around as much as possible." telling her. Again, she looked at the faces, they were the faces that she didn't want to see, especially the girls. Wispering to each other and looking, making her feel really embarrassed.

"Good," he told her, as his hands grabbed on to hers, she could feel his body pressed against her from behind, "Okay, now when I say go, you pull it out. Okay?" giving her the instructions. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, lets hurry up." answering quickly in an irritable tone. "Ready," he said, "Set," getting a good grip on the egg, while Charlie flinched when he came even closer, "Go." pulling it out with all her might, using everything she had, getting it out. Almost causing her to fall down on him.

The class clapped in excitement, the girls giggled, the guys chuckled, and Charlie rushed towards Faye. The laughters and the looks were all at her, it was easy to tell, ignoring them was useless. It was written all over her face, blushing and avoiding the eyes of everyone.

"Nice job Charlie. Take this with you," tossing the egg to her, she caught it, "Thanks." she simply said, getting out of the mud, grabbing her shoes with her egg at the side; escaping from the smiles and the sniggers.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Professor Valence scowled at them, making the girls jump, "At least she got down and dirty and getting the credit. You lady's aren't getting squat!"

* * *

**Next**


	17. Woman!

**If you must know, this chapter has a bit of weirdness in there. I can't tell you too much, but pay attention.

* * *

**

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! I'm going to pretend that that never happened. It was nothing . . . Yeah, it was just nothing.' _walking barefoot back to the school, _'Besides, I can sleep tomorrow. I get the rest and they get nothing but work. This is going to be great.'

* * *

_

Like every human being, they have a weakness and this weakness is one that people always try to find out about. Especially in an enemy, a person with high expectations, and also the people who just wants to break another person down so badly.

It seems that Ann had an advantage with the situation that had happened between Professor Valence and her. The word got around too fast, for Charlie to realize that it wasn't going to get pretty. Walking down the hall in the morning, girls heads were turning; whispering to each other, pointing at her. The boys stared down at her, shutting their mouths as she walked passed them, continuing to talk when she was far enough. This morning was not one of her mornings, watching the head turn and words being exchanged in secret was something she could ignore, but not today.

Sitting in Professor Starks class, faces watched her as usual, the stares, the gaze. However, Cedric was not at his usual routine, he looked irritated and from what Charlie could hint: was jealousy. But why? Staring at her with an almost hateful look, it wasn't the first time she felt so unwanted or hated, only this time it was actually starting to affect her.

"Okay, I need Charlie and Faye up here." Professor Stark told the girls, "I want you girls to conjure the spell that I just taught you," moving away from them as a target flew in front of them. Ducking and dodging it, Faye screamed, while Charlie pushed with irritation and said, "Torpas Manto!" hiting it at the right time, it blasted into pieces. Faye managed to hit the target and changing it to a flower.

"Ms. Mendez, you weren't suppose to destroy it. You were suppose to change it into something nice." Professor Stark scolded her, shrugging her shoulders, "What? Into a happy frilly thing?" she retorded back with sarcasm. "Yes. That was the idea." he replied back, making her twitch a bit, resisting on answering back.

"Now, once again. Faye, you can go. Matt, your turn." he continued. The target flew in different directions, making her frustrated, "Damn you, you piece of-" able to spot it she yelled, "Torpas Manto!" hitting it and destroying it again, along with Matt's target. "Hey!" Matt scowled at her, "That was mine!" Charlie just shook her head and looked down. "Not again Ms. Mendez. You need to calm down. If you're feeling rather hostile, you will destroy it. You need to be calm and relaxed." reminding her, hearing a hint of frustration and irritation. "Sure! Whatever you say!" mumbling to herself with anger, "Matt go ahead and sit down. Cedric, your turn." telling him.

Standing up right beside her, since she was right next to him. They looked at each other, swiftly turning away from each other, they stood far away as possible. The target came flying from behind, turning around and tracking it. Following it, with her eyes, waiting for the right moment to hit it. The target was now flying close to Cedric, looking at it, she met his eyes and his wand. "Torpas Manto!" someone yelled it out loud, but it wasn't her. All she felt was the cold hard ground, her eyes looking up at the ceiling. Hearing people gather around her and laughing at her and whittles, she wondered what was so funny.

Then realizing that she felt like she was wearing something rather tight and stiff. Touching her clothes, while trying to stand up, she couldn't stand up. Faye ran up to her and grabbed her hand, trying hard not to laugh and look rather astonished, hiding her face. Now that she was up, she realized that she was wearing a dress, a rather stiff dress because she couldn't breathe. Though it revealed her back, more then it should, along with the rest of her body, the boys could not help but wistle at her and gaze.

Cedric who looked rather stunned to see her in a dress, smiled and closed his eyes. _'Oh good god! She looks gorgeous.' _he thought to himself, trying hard to remember that image in his head. Opening his eyes, welcoming another image that he would be happy to forget. Charlie was coming full throtle at him with a fist at his face. "You fucking did that on purpose, you bastard!" yelling at him, as he fell back. Quickly getting back up, he took had his wand ready to strike but, Charlie was faster then him. Grabbing his wand, she tossed it and grabbed his shirt, attempting to punch again, he grabbed her wrist. "What are you angry about? Don't you like the dress?" he joked with her in such a sick way, pushing her back. "Why not tease me all you like Charlie! You've been making bets with Slytheran, so that I loose the Quidditch match!" he told her in a quiet tone, "What?" she retorted back, "What the hell are you talking about?" she yelled back grabbing on to his shirt, "How low do you want me to go?" he asked her . Faye held her back, along with the rest of the class. He laughed at her, touching his lip and noticing blood, licking it off.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY AND CHARLENE MENDEZ!" Professor Stark yelled at them, both of them stopped and yelled in sync, "WHAT?" staring at him, "DETENTION FOR YOU CHARLIE- AGAIN!" he yelled at her. Making Charlie even more mad, "Oh that's just freaking great! Go on! Give me detention, it doesn't do me a damn thing! And I'm sure Mr. Diggory here will have to babysit me while I clean the damn room! Is that what you have in mind? Or am I going to be another guinea pig for you, so you can observe human emotions" retorting back, "That's enough!" he tried to stay calm, but she continued, "It's called Defense the Dark Arts! Not some class that teaches you frilly shit and how to decorate your hous-" teasing him, "I said, that's enough!" telling her in a louder voice while keeping his cool, "Hence the word DARK ARTS! It's called DARK ARTS! Not some classy crap-"

"I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH!" yelling at the top of his lungs, making her shut her mouth but making her laugh, "Fine! I see. You'll just take his side." she told him, "After all," shoving people away from her and staring at Cedric, "You've been on his side the whole time." walking out of the door, passing Cedric.

* * *

**Next**


	18. Pink or purple Barbie?

**This is how I tease the little things. It's not meant to offence anyone. It's just for fun.

* * *

**

"How do things turn the way they are?" Charlie asked herself out loud, kicking the door, rubbing her nerves. She was now in her regular uniform, smelling the burning dress out of her window, when she threw it out. An owl came swopping down and dropped a letter, making Charlie even more mad and nervous, "Would you give me a freaking break!" she yelled at the owl. The owl simply looked at her and tilted its head, "Right! Like you would know what I'm talking about?" shooing it away, she opened the letter and read it.

_Detention will be served with Professor Valence, he will take care of you. _

_Be there by 6. _

_Professor Stark._

Eyeing up the letter, she threw it out of the window; trying hard to keep her cool. She went out the room before she really lost it. _'Oh great! Now you can't even handle me anymore. I knew I was a trouble child. I always was! Who said I was an angel? Do I look like one? I sure as hell didn't sign up to become one. I just want to graduate and get out of here! I just keep getting into trouble because, people don't know how to relax! Just arrest me, why don't you?' _

Passing a people, bumping into them, walking in between groups, making the students angry. _'Then this asshole has to push me even more,' _refering to Cedric, '_Talk about a sensitive one! GGGRRRRR! Making a bet with Slytheran? What the hell is he talking about?' _making faces, stomping with every step, walking with an attitude, making students move to the side to let her through. Swaying her hips, moving her arms, making the boys turn and stare at her. Charlie saw them and looked at them, "What! Stop staring and just say something!" she told them with irritation. They looked away and walked off, making even more angry. Storming off again, she was walking but somewhere, but she wasn't sure where._ 'I need to get out of here. This place is making me sick, I can't stand the sight of people,' _passing the Great Hall, but was stopped by someone.

Ann who walked in front of her, with her gang of girls, eyeing her up and smiling. Charlie took notice of there smirks and there eyes, she wasn't going to have it, "Man, if you only had a bug spray that worked for preps, I would be forever happy!" she growled, making the girls rather lost. Ann was still smiling at her, "What do you want?" Charlie nagged at her, "Is our little Charlie mad?" Ann said in a childish voice, making the girls laugh. "Eww, don't talk like that. It's creppy." Charlie told her, making the girls stopped, Ann raised her eyebrow and smiled, "I heard you got into a little row with Cedric." telling her. Charlie just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, "And?" responding back, "You want me to give you the full details? Is that what you're asking for?" telling her with sarcasm. "Oh no, of course not! I just thought that I could be some help to you," Ann told her in a sweet voice, Charlie was silent at this time.

_'It's a trick! She's up to something, never work with the enemy. _

"I'm a big girl. I know how to handle things."

"Really? Well, I think I can really help."

"Right! I bet you can. But I don't want your help."

"Is Charlie too good to take help from someone?"

"No, not at all my **dear!** I just realized that at this point; no one can help."

"Well, can I give you some advice?"

"You can try. I just don't think that it'll help."

"Stay away from him."

"HA HA! Don't make me laugh!"

"You think I'm joking?"

"Well half of what you've been saying has been a joke."

"You know he is mad at you because of the bet that you made, and you want to make it worse between you two?"

"Why do you care in the first place? And besides, what do you know about a bet? I haven't heard a word of it."

"If you must know, it's been going around all morning. Everyone's talking about it."

"And if you must know, maybe it's a good thing that I don't pay attention to second hand information."

"Well, I'm just trying to be a friend."

"No, you're not. You just get into everyone's business and ruin people. That's what you do."

"Now, that's not nice!"

"Well, what is? What is nice? No one is nice anymore, Cedric turned into something that I don't know. I just came close to bringing him down. I want to graduate in the worst way and get the hell away from here. And I want to just go through my school year without having people judge me and having people speak up, instead of saying secrets. Just say what you have to freaking say! Is that too hard to ask? And you have to act like you're a love doctor; thinking you have all the answers. Well, you know what? You don't have any answers. You have nothing that can help me out. You're like in need of constant attention, like Barbie and your Ken is-"

"What did you just call me!"

"What?"

"What did you just call me? Did you just call me-a what?"

"Uh . . . A Barbie?"

"Ugh, how dare you! You just called me a Bar- what was it again?"

" . . . Barbie. . ."

"Yeah! A Barbie! You have no heart, do you?"

The one thing that seemed to made her day good, was possibly the funniest thing that was a mistake. Bursting out into laughter, it was so loud that it echoed through the hall. "What is so funny? Do you really think this is funny! You just said a bad word and you used it on me." Ann told her with attitude, Charlie just looked at her and continued to laugh, almost crying in, "Yeah, sure Ann. I just called you a Barbie." Ann gasped, "You did it again!" Charlie howled out louder, "Barbie!" she said it again, "I can't believe you. You can't just call anyone that, it's repulsive-" Ann was cut short when Charlie turned around and howled out in laughter again, "Look Ann, ask any one who is muggleborn or as you would call: Mud blood (Doing quotations.) Ask them what a Barbie is." walking away in laughter.

* * *

**Until then, I'll see you next time. **


	19. Carry on! Carry on!

**Tell me something new! Come on! Tell me what you guys really think! **

It was six o' clock and she was still in her room, laying down on her bed, spread eagle with her head hanging off the bed. "You know it's six!" Faye reminded her about detention, "So?" Charlie responded, "You're going to get busted . . . Again." Faye was concerned for her, "Again, is the keyword. It just never ends." Charlie told her in a sad tone, "I really need a holiday." she told her. Getting up and walking out of the dorms, she passed a group of third years. What she heard made her stop was what a boy told to another boy, "What? Why are you getting all mad? You Barbie!" he told him. Obviously it was an insult to the boy, because he pushed him, "Don't you dare call me a Barbie." giving the kid a warning.

Charlie looked at them, then at the wall, _'I'm going to hope that this isn't going to be a worldwide ordeal.' _she thought to herself. Making faces while thinking, she shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk.

It was a full moon, she was able to see the school grounds and the forest, walking to the table where she first waited for the Professor, she sat on the table. Swinging her legs, and waiting for him, singing a rock song, hoping to spot Professor Valence.

"You're late!" said a voice from behind, making her jump out of the desk and fall to the ground, turning around she saw a dark figure. It didn't look like Professor Valence, it was Cedric. She stood up and knocked the table over, ready to attack him. But was being held back by someone, "Whoa, calm down tiger!" Professor Valence held her back, "Wow, she really is a fireball!" he commented to Cedric, who nodded his head in aggrement. This only made her even more mad, "This is a fucking set up isn't it?" she yelled at them, "No, this isn't a set up. This is detention and he's my assistant." Professor Valence commented, "I fucking knew it! I knew that he was going to do something stupid like this." she struggled to get out of his grip, but held her even tighter, "I don't know what you're planning on doing, but you need to calm down. Or I'm not going to let you go." he told her.

Charlie was now at a point on loosing it, she was angry as hell and she wasn't going to hold back anything. "You know what Professor Valence?" she told him, "What?" he answered her, "I don't know about you but, a lot of the students are talking about you?" telling him in a matter-a-fact tone, "Really? Well I'm not surprised." responding with sarcasm. Stuggling to be let loose, she continued, "You might wanna be careful with what you do? You know why?" responding back, "Why is that?" now sounding interested, "Because if they find out what you are doing with me, holding me down, and touching a student; the way that you are. You might get busted." she chuckled at him, making him worried.

"Damn it, why are you women always so freaking technical." letting her go, she quickly ran towards Cedric, taking out her wand. Cedric was on the verge of attacking with his own wand, until she stood frozen, Professor Valence froze her with his own wand, "But you didn't mention anything about having a teacher use magic when it comes to drastic measures." he chuckled with accomplishment.

Unable to move, she could still talk, "Bite me you bastard." she told him, "Ooo, now is that something you want to say to the teacher who will be giving you detention?" he told her as he walked around her, "Like I give a damn!" she retorded back. Laughing at her, Cedric laughed at her too.

It was disappointing to know that everyone was against her, especially all the teachers, who seem to favor Cedric more. Trying hard to move, she was getting frustrated. Cedric just laughed at her, "Hey shut it Cedric. You wait till I'm out of this. I'm going to get you." threatening him, making him laugh even more

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Professor Valence told Cedric, which was quite a surprise, "What do you mean?" Cedric asked as he stopped, "Why do you think you're here in the first place?" Professor Valence walked up to his face, "You said I was your assistant. Why? Is there something that I don't know?" he asked him. "Yeah, there is something that you don't know. I'm going to make sure that both of you start to play nice and I'm going to be throwing you the toys." telling him.

Cedric was obviously lost, but Charlie had gotten the idea. "You're serving the detention with her. I'm doing it as a favor for Professor Stark, since he can't seem to control both of you. He told me about you guys." walking around slowly, "You guys are at a pinnacle point to choking each other, hence the hell kitty here," pointing at Charlie, "And you. Mr. Suave who's making her pissed off. Can't even seem to control your anger. Causing havoc between the both of you, when I understand that you were both friends, until some crap happened, causing the both of you to hate each other for some odd reason, which caused the school to be part of this burden, because you both are in a war and you have casualties, causing the both of you to end up here, for the second time, together, in detention, with me." he finally breathed, making Charlie and Cedric looking rather surprised that he knew all this, "Did I miss anything?" he asked them in a casual tone.

Looking rather accomplished, he nodded his head, "I didn't think so-" he said, but Charlie butted in, "Actually, you missed something." telling him, making him seem rather angry and delusional, "Did you not catch the hint? It was a rhetorical question-" he laughed nervously, "You missed the part where I just so happened to be the one always getting into trouble for something that I didn't do. Due to the fact that the teachers like Mr. Diggory here, because he's a freaking jock. I just so happened to be the one they always gotta blame because, he's Mr. Perfect and I happened to Ms. Reckless. So yeah, that's about it." she told him.

Walking up to her coming close to her face, she was unable to move, which made her scared. His face wasn't pleasant one, it looked rather irritated, "You're just like your mother. You never knew when to back down." he told her. Charlie had an ugly face, "How do you know my mother?" she told him, Professor Valence didn't answer. Walking away and grabbing Cedric, "Go on and carry her." he commanded her.

"I'm not going to carry her!"

"Why not?"

"He's not going to touch me!" she cried out loud.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to touch her."

"Why not?"

"Didn't you hear him, he doesn't want to touch me. Give the man his wishes!"

"Yeah! You heard her. She doesn't want me to touch her."

"Why not?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Why not?"

"Stop saying 'Why not.' "

"Why not?"

"You're getting on my freaking nerves." she growled at him.

"Good! Now you pick her up and take her to the forest."

"How about this, I'll be a good girl and I'll walk."

"I agree. I'll be good too and I'll go for the walk-"

"No, you have to pick her up. It's part of the punishment."

"What!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"You heard me, pick her up and follow me."

"Don't you dare pick me up Cedric," she growled at him, when he went up to her and touched her arm. "Do you really think I want to do this." he told her, giving up on arguing and doing what he was told. Scooping up her legs and putting her arms around his neck, bridal style, with her head hanging out "My God- how much do you weigh?" he asked her. Charlie wanted to slap him righ in the face, but she was still unable to move, "You're lucky I can't slap you," telling him. Professor Valence watched them as they argued. "Well, you know I can drop you anytime." he acidly replied back, Charlie gave an evil laugh, "You better watch it. I'm going to keep track of all the times you mess me up and it's going to double on you. It's going to be worse." Cedric fired back with style as he followed Professor Valence, "All talk but no action. Should a- would a- could a- the same thing. You just keep talking crap."

**Next!**


	20. There's Alice, but where's the rabbit?

**Tell me something new! Come on! Tell me what you guys really think! **

As they walked into the forest, they continued to argue about nonsense, Professor Valence who was on the verge of killing both of them, tried to stay calm. "Well, you're my slave now because, you're carying me and you have to do what I say." she told him, "Hey, I can drop you any time do you not remember that?" telling her, "Yeah, but Professor Valence is going to get angry at you." reminding him. He walked to close to a tree, making her bang her head into the tree. "AAwwwwwooooooooo!" she howled out in pain, "You did that on purpose!" she cried out loud.

"SHUT IT! SHUT IT! THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT IT!" Professor Valence yelled at them, "Quarriling like a merry couple about who knows what! If you keep this up I'm going to seal shut your mouth with metal!"

"Hey you're arm is going on the wrong section." she wailed to Cedric, forgetting that he was talking to them, "I can't help it if I have to carry your heavy arse-" responding back. "Hey! I can move my feet!" she gasped out loud, Professor Valence rolled his eyes and walked up to him.

"Give her to me."

"What!"

"Give her to me!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Just give her to me!"

"Hey, when did I get a saying into this?"

"You never did, so keep you mouth shut Charlie."

"Don't let him take me Cedric."

"Yeah, I agree with you for once. You can't take her!"

"Just give her to me, I'll carry her so you can both keep your trap shut."  
"Cedric, you better not hand me over to him."

"Yeah, I don't like the idea. I'll just hold on to her while we walk-"

"Damn it Cedric! Let me carry her!"

"Hey, I can hear you, you know? I'm not a doll."  
"The sort of thing that makes students bicker about nothing and arguing is what really annoys me."

"So? You shouldn't of gotten us together if you were planning something like this. By the way Cedric, you're dropping my head too much."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's okay. Anyways-"

"FINE! Cedric, you carry her as far as you can. If I hear another word from you, I'm going to take her away and carry her myself."

"I'm right here you know. I can you hear you loud and clear-"

"Shut up Leah- I mean Charlie!"

"Leah! So you do know my mom! How do you know her?"

"Damn it!" he hollered, snatching her away from Cedric and carrying her, "I'm not going to let go of you until you shut up." walking quickly, "Fine I promise to shut up if you tell me how you know my mom." trying hard to make a compromise, "Can you please just listen to me and just shut up. Come on Cedric! Keep moving." he hollered to him, trying hard to ignore the subject. Charlie could start to move her feet, though she was planning on telling him, she changed her mind. "Can you just please tell me who my mother was?" begging him, she felt herself slowly going down, being hauled up again from Professor Valence, "You wanna know about your mom? Why don't you ask her yourself!" he angrily told her, "How can I? She's dead!" telling him. Making him hault, dropping her on the ground, now she was able to move the rest of her body. "Oww, that hurts." she rubbed her head.

It was as if he was stuck by lightning for a minute, then with sorrow, unable to speak at all. Looking at her, he saw the image of her mother, through the moonlight. Tempted to pick her back up, he stood still, "How- When did she die?" he asked her. Charlie looked at Cedric, who was now interested in her life. "It was a long time ago, I was three years old." she quietly said to him, standing up and dusting herself off, "How did she die?" trying hard to cover his sadness in his voice, "We were in a car accident." simply telling him. "You and your mom, or . . ." trying hard to find out, "Just me and her." nodding her head.

Closing his eyes and breathing in hard, trying hard to cover up himself. Cedric walked up next to him, touching his shoulder. Making him open his eyes and nodding his head, "Okay, lets go. We don't have much time." Trotting on ahead. Charlie and Cedric followed from behind.

Her mind was buzzing with full of questions, unable to understand why he reacted the way he did. Though Charlie could barely remember her mother, she knew that her mother was a great person. Everyone said so, even her father. Even her looks, she was beautiful and her father thought he was possibly the luckiest man alive, to be married to her. People always reminded Charlie that she was just as beautiful as her mother and even more when she is at her best.

The last of the three kids, she was not spoiled, she was miserable. After her death, she had to accept the way things were: living with boys. Her father who was barely around, trying hard to support them, didn't have enough time to pay attention to her. In a way, she was practically raised by her brothers, whom fought with her all the time, never giving her a break; making her tough as possible.

Professor Valence stopped at a big hole in the middle of the ground, "Okay, here's what you have to do," he told them, "Come, stand here by me!" swawing his hands to come forward. The three of them stood on the edge of the whole. "Give me your wands, you won't be needing it." holding out his hand in front of them. Groaning and slowly giving their wands to him, "Whoah, that's kind of deep if you ask me." Charlie commented, "Yeap. It's six feet deep." telling the both of them, "So what's the purpose of this hole?" Cedric asked him. Professor Valence was clicking his tounge, "Well, I'm glad you ask Cedric." telling him.

It was like Alice in Wonderland, only they weren't following the white rabbit, they were pushed by the white rabbit. Charlie gave a short scream, while Cedric yelled "Oh fuck!" while Professor Valence just chuckled. Groaning and moaning in pain, they stood up and looked up, "That was uncalled for Professor Valence," Charlie yelled at him, laughing at them and shaking his head, "No it wasn't uncalled for. This has a purpose." telling her. "You can't expect us to stay here all night! You have to get us out of here." Cedric retorded back in anger, "You see that's just the part, I'm not getting you out. You have to get yourselves out or both of you need to get out by working together." telling him.

"Fuck! You've got to be kidding me!I can't stay in here with him!" she told him, "Why are you afraid that you might get dirty?" Professor Valence teased her, "No! Because I'm close to killing him." she answered back. "Oh shut up! You keep talking about wanting to kill me and you haven't done a thing." Cedric told her, "You wanna see it in practice! Because I'll be more than happy to kill you right now. We just found your grave." she cautiously told him, "Let's see it then! I'll take you with me anyway because, if you haven't noticed, we are both stuck in this hole." telling her while closing in on her face, "Give me just a minute and I'll-" she was cut shot when Professor Valence said, "I can see that you guys are getting to know each other more. Kind of like . . . Oh what do they say . . . Like a married couple."

That pretty much made Charlie and Cedric shut their mouths, not saying anything to each other and not even looking at each other. He laughed at them again, "I knew it. I saw it the first time you both looked at each other." laughing at them, "I'll be back in an hour, if you guys are out by then, then you can go back to the castle. If not, then . . . Well, you'll just stay here for another hour." Charlie simply screamed in anger, while Cedric kicked the dirt and punched the dirt wall. "That's some pretty good progress! Never seen one quite like that." teasing their actions, "Well, I must go. I'll be seeing you two later on." nodding his head and walking away.

**I'm trying to finish the rest of this part so please bear with me. And seriously, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I NEED SOME REVIEWS!**


	21. Let the torture begin

**I'm BACK!

* * *

**

Shaking her head and leg, trying hard to think, "I've got to get out."

"You! Get out? You can't get out by yourself."

"Watch me!"

Sitting and leaning on the dirt wall, "It'll be my pleasure."  
"Sicko!"

"Why are you calling me that? You were the one who said to watch you."

"Cedric it's called sarcasm. Do you know what sarcasm is?"

"No, never heard of it."

"Ha ha! That's so funny I almost forgot to laugh."  
"Well, you sounded convincing. So I thought that you really wanted me to watch you."

"Now you're sounding like a perv."

"A perv? You're the one who's teasing."

"Then why are you taking this so serious? Never mind I'm going to try and get out."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks!"

Digging her fingers into the soil, and her feet into the soil making wholes. The soil was too soft, not firm enough to hold her weight. Pounding the wall of dirt on the different sides, finding a spot to try and climb, kicking the soil to see if it would fall. Jumping up to see if she can reach the top, but it was too hard.

"I can see that you're not getting anywhere."

"Bite me Cedric. Lets see you do it then."  
"Fine! If I'm out, you're staying in here."  
"Go! I'll tell everyone how much of an ass you are for leaving a girl behind."

"Girl? You're not even a girl! You're some other form of life that no one can stand."

"You know what, you're right! I'm not a girl. I'm a women."  
"Sure! Mature, young, beautiful, and smart . . . That is no where in your image. You act like a guy, if you haven't noticed. Rough, dirty, no manners, and immature."

"Why are you describing yourself? Stop putting yourself down. We all know what you are."

"I was talking about you!"

Scoffing at him she sarcastically replied "Ha! Me, act like a guy! That's just strange."  
"It's strange and you are a man."  
"Well, I don't have these for nothing. What do these things clarify for you Cedric?" she pointed at her breast.

"That's not the point," he quickly recovered.

"Well, what is your point? I really don't know what you're talking about."

"What I'm sayin is- forget it! It's useless trying to talk to you." standing up and measuring his height and the wall of dirt.

Charlie was now even more angry, due to the fact that he was taller and she was shorter. It was possible that he could get out and he could leave her there. "Well, what's the worst that can happened?" she asked him, Cedric looked at her in a serious face. It gave him the idea that she jinxed him, "I hope you didn't just say that." telling her.

It took a couple of seconds to let fate make it's own decision, smaking them in the face. A loud sound of thunder could be heard and what sounded like an army of rain, coming straight down at them. Charlie looked up at the sky, while Cedric bowed his head in dissapointment.

"I thought I never had to say this . . ." hesitating to tell her,

"You might as well tell me right now." Charlie said in a puzzled tone

"I hate you." he told her in a tone that he really meant

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Charlie shrugged her shoulders and gave a frown. Staring up at the sky she opened her mouth, letting the water drops fall, tasting the salty rain. Standing still with her hair in her face, her clothes was sinking through, and her arms wide open. Cedric watched in envy, trying hard to find out what ticks her, and why she was so relaxed when they were stuck in a hole. _'She's just trying to ignore this situation. I hate it when she pretends that nothing is happening, she knows when there is an issue going on and she wants to run away from it. I had enough of this! Since she's here in this hole, I might as well get down on her about it.' _

"What ticks you off?" he asked her in an moody tone.

Ruining her concentration she looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"I said," walking closer to her, "What ticks you off?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, you have gotten me to a point that I need to finish you off and I need to do it now."  
"Finish me off? I don't understand-"  
"You don't need to,"  
"Understand? I need to-"  
"No. You don't need to because you don't understand anything you do,"

"I do not! I know exactly what I'm-"  
"Doing? No. You don't. Charlie, if you haven't noticed, you prance around like an idiot. When you're thinking that means you don't know what you're doing. When you're silent, that means you have nothing to say because you don't know what to say. When you make faces I've ever seen, that means I know you're lost. And trust me, you do it all the time."  
"So what if I do? I can't help it-"

"You're doing it right now,"

"I am not!"

"Trust me Charlie. You are."

"I don't get you! You want to finish me off? You mean you're going to kill me?"

"Kill. No. I'm not going to kill you."  
"Good! You got me there for a second. You're getting good at this sarcasm thing-"

"I am going to kill you by pissing you off."  
" . . . Fine . . . Lets see it then . . . I don't know if you're going to be any good at it-"

Cedric stared her down for a minute, while Charlie tried not to look concern. Looking away from him, she didn't know what to expect from him; it was possible that he might say words to her that may or may not hurt her. Charlie had the courage to look at him in the face, with his head half way down and his eyes on her, his hair was very messy due to the rain, dirt on his white shirt, his cloak was close to coming off; due the heaviness of the water.

* * *

**NEXT ONE!**


	22. And so it is

**Sorry! More yelling and more arguing! This is the only way for Charlie and Cedric to understand each other since they are pissed off at each other.

* * *

**

t took only a step to make Charlie concerned more. Cedric took a small step towards her, making Charlie shuffle back a bit and making her heart jump. Giving her a small devilish smile and taking off his heavy cloak. "Look at you." he told her, "Why are you moving away from me?" asking her in a harsh tone. Charlie could not answer him, tempting to look away she kept her eyes on him.

"Tell me Charlie, were you always a problem child?"

"Everyday of my life, Cedric. And no, I'm not falling for this-"

"How did your father even deal with you?"

"He didn't."

"Why, because he was always gone? He couldn't stand you, could he?"

"Gone: yes. Couldn't stand me: no. Just stop this-"  
"Who raised you, a pig?"  
"Hey, fuck you! That was uncalled for-"

"So it's true, no manners, no cares, no intentions, you don't even have principals."

"Fuck you, I do. I have principals, but the principals don't apply to anyone I hate. I was raised by someone and it wasn't by pigs."  
"Who then?"

"My brothers. They taught me a great deal about life."

"What a shame. You have no women figure in your life, did you?"  
"Why do you care if I had a woman figure in my life? What about you? Were you raised by a bunch of women and they taught you how to be a pansy?"

"At least I have a mom."  
Charlie's eyes flickered, her fist tightened, tilting her head and with a harsh voice she responded, "Take that back."

Cedric took a step forward, leaning in on her face, with the same aura he had earlier. Simply telling her, "No, I'm not going to take it back."

"I said, take that back. You have no right to say something like that."

"I'm sorry, but are you mad? Are feeling . . . Oh what is that word?" circling around her, tempting her to get even more angry, "Or was it an expression?" teasing her. "I can't seem to remember what phrase you would say when someone was angry . . . What was it again?" stoping from behind, talking close to her ear, while playing with her hair. Charlie answered back in a growl, "Pissed off? Is that what you're talking about?" giving a small laugh of truimph, "Ah, yes. That is the word, 'pissed off.' Are you 'pissed off'?"

Charlie didn't asnwer him, she closed her eyes and kept her mouth shut. Tempted to answer him, she had to ignore him. "Tell me, are you really pissed off? Or are you feeling like you've lost this argument?" Cedric now rounded about her, looking at her straight in the face. Charlie did the same, not keeping her eye off of him, even when her face showed rage. "I think I just killed you." smiling at her, waiting for Charlie to make a response, yet she didn't do anything. Cedric walked back to the wall of dirt and just leaned on the wall, looking up at the skye and wondering when the rain would end.

Five minutes of silence, he stared at her to see it she would do anything. Charlie didn't move a single muscle, her breathing was the only thing that he could hear from her, along with the rain falling.

"Hey Cedric, you want to know something?"

"What?"

"I don't care if you had a mom or a dad. I don't care if your like was fucking peachy. But I can tell you this much. I know that you don't like them at all." Cedric tried not to look interested about this, he didn't answer her. Taking off her robe, her white wet shirt exposed her body more then usual, making Cedric look away quickly. "You hate them in the worst way," continuing on, "Because, they never did let you do what you wanted to do." Cedric moved around with uncertainty. "They taught you to become a man, never cry, never play around, never show weakness, always be on task, don't fall away from your duty's. Isn't that right?"

Walking to him, with her legs right next to his, "Are you listening to me? Or are you pretending to not hear me." she rubbed her legs next to his, making him flinch and look down at the ground. "So you are listening to me, but you don't want to answer me, do you?" telling him in a quiet but soothing tone.

The rain came down even harder, the wind was blowing harder then usual, while her skirt started to fly and her hair was flying in different directions.

Breathing in harder, "Go on ahead, I know you're mad. So just do it." she told him as if she was waiting for something. "What do you mean?" he silently growled at her, "Just do it now because, if you do it somewhere else, this is going to get really ugly." telling him. "Do what?" he asked her, "You know what I mean. Just go on ahead, I can take it. I'm pretty damn tough." she told him, "Do what? I don't understand you." telling her in a monotnous tone.

Charlie just smile at him and with out thinking she grabbed him by his shirt. Making him grab her from the wrist, "What the hell are you doing?" he told her. Though she was shorter, she had advantage over him, "Hit me." she told him, "What?" he replied back in shock, "I said, hit me! Do it now or you'll never get to do it again." she twisted his shirt even more with anger, "I'm not going to hit you." he yelled at her, "You want to do it, so do it now. Or else I'll hit you myself" she threatened him, "Have you gone mad! I can't hit a girl!" he tried to push her away, "You didn't think that when you tried to attack me in Professors Starks class?" Charlie reminded him. Leaving Cedric silent for a bit and staring down at her, "Are you testing me?" he asked her, "Testing you? No. I'm not testing you. I just need you to take out all your anger out at me, so that when I approach you in class, you won't have the urge to strangle me."

"Strangle you! I don't want to- but I do-"

"So you want to strangle me!"

"I DON'T!"

"Are you getting mad?"  
"NO I'M NOT!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?"  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING VERY UNREASONABLE AND VERY STUPID!"  
"How am I being very stupid?"

"YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU! I ACTUALLY WILL CALL YOU INSANE FOR ASKING ME TO DO THAT!"

"Well, you know you want to. Come on, how many times have I irritated you? How many times did I piss you off? How many times do you get pissed off at me because I'm dancing around or making a fool of myself?"

"OF course you pissed me off, but that gives me no right for me to hit you."  
"THEN WHY DID YOU HURT ME IN PROFESSOR STARKS CLASS?" she pushed him to the wall.  
"BECAUSE I WAS MAD BEYOND REASONING! I WAS MAD BECAUSE, YOU COMPARED ME TO MY FATHER! HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME, BUT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU!" moving in closer to her while she stepped back, "HOW DO YOU GET OFF ON READING MY MIND? IT'S NOT FAIR FOR YOU TO READ MY MIND AND I CAN'T READ YOURS. I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ACT THE WAY YOU ACT. WHY ARE YOU SO IMMATURE? IT'S LIKE WAITING FOR A DISASTER TO HAPPENED, EVERY TIME I SEE YOU DO SOMETHING. YOU AND YOU'RE CHILDISH ACTS, IT'S DRIVES ME TO MADNESS." closing in on her slowly, Charlie was still moving backwards,  
"DID YOU EVER CONSIDER PROFESSIONAL HELP? HOW ABOUT ST. MUNGOS? HUH?" Charlie interrupted him, "Trust me, it wouldn't work. They would just kick me out." she told him. Charlie was now at the end of the wall and she didn't know it. Cedric lost his marbles, he pushed her against the wall making her gasp in shock, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT! LISTEN TO ME," telling her, pointing a finger at her face, as if he was threatening her.

* * *

**I'm not done yet! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	23. Gonna make damn sure

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

* * *

**

"You just look like a fucking saint, but I know what you are." telling her in a low cautious tone, "You're a fake! A liar, beyond all reasoning. You're not what you seem. Everyone talks about you, everyone says that you're a good person, everyone says that you're nice, everyone thinks you're good at joking around. But I can see that you're not like that. I can see what you are! You're a fake! A big fucking fake!" Charlie tempted to open her mouth, in an instant he covered her mouth with his hand, "There you go again, you're going to say something else, aren't you?" he told her, closing in on her body as she tried to jerk his hand away from her mouth, "I would love to live a life when you wouldn't say another word. I would love to hear the silence of you." telling her as if she was almost wispering. Then he felt her mouth change into a smile, under his hand, "What are you smiling about?" he asked her, Charlie just shrugged her shoulders and cocked her eyebrow. Moving his hand away from her mouth, she kept the same smile and winked at him.

In an instant she pushed him out of the way, running straight to the other side of the dirt wall, she leaped up and grabbed the roots from top, pulling herself up. Almost making it to the top, she heaved herself up more and more, touching the top. However, Cedric had different plans for her, "Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" running to get a hold of her free. He managed to capture her foot and pull her down, but Charlie wasn't giving in. Grunting in pain and in strain, "Let go off me!" she yelled at him, trying hard to kick her way out. Moving his hand up her leg to get a better hold of her, making her feel very jittery and very angry. "Cedric, let go!" yelling at him again, feeling herself go down even more.

Both of them were pulling in different directions, trying hard to get their ways. Cedric had now managed to grab her by the waist, making Charlie even more jittery, "CEDRIC YOU PUNK! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed at him, "NO! You're not leaving here with out me!" pulling her closer to her. Charlie was loosing her grip, her right hand was starting to bleed, due to the roughness of the roots and the rocks. Now he had her stomach and she had to let go, since he was moving up on uncharted territory.

A quick sound of mud splatter, indicated that he was successful in pulling her down. Holding onto her, she tried to wiggle her way out of his grips, "You damn punk!" shuffling and moving from left to right, making him grip her even more tighter. "LET GO OF ME!" screaming at him, rolling around the mud making it harder for her to get out. "I'm not letting go off you, when you stop!" he growled at her.

It took her a while for her to get on her knees, while he followed, holding her by her waist he finally stood up. Lifting her up, making her even more freaked out, grunting in pain and breathing in hard. Slowly she was calming her breathing, holding on to her tighter and tighter, she struggled to get out little by little.

"Hey Cedric."

"WHAT!"

"How do you feel?" she started chuckling.

"What!"

"Do you feel better?" she breathed in, and started laughing with uncertainty.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, how does it feel to have no control? How do you feel now that you finally have me in your grips? Knowing that you could probably kill me." telling him as she slowly started to find her way out, "Do you feel better?" she asked him. Cedric could not say anything, she left him speechless again. _'This was another fucking test! She tricked me again!' _he thought to himself.

Quickly letting her go, turning her around, "It's another one of those fucking test isn't it?" he silently growled, Charlie gave a smile, "Maybe, maybe not! I'm not sure Cedric. You tell me!" she answered him, breathing in at a slower rate. Suprisingly Cedric seem to have believed her, there was no sarcasm in her tone, not even mocking him at all. Which made Cedric less tense as his face turned into a relieved look. Charlie noticed the look on his face, "Feeling better!" she asked him in a lighter tone. It took a while for Cedric to comprehend, slowly he nodded his head, slowly letting go of his grip. Patting his cheek, "Good," moving to the other side of the wall.

Finally the rain stopped, leaving Cedric and Charlie in a puddle of mud and covered in mud. Cedric didn't know why Charlie looked relieved, he just fought with her, made her dirty, and even the feeling of hostility towards him, much stronger. Cedric felt like he had let everything go. He felt the same way he did in Professor Starks class, only it felt even better. It was as if he no longer feared the thought of doing anything out of the ordinary.

"Come on, let's go!" Charlie told him while patting his back, Cedric followed her, feeling rather surprised that she was acting like this. Mannaging to get back up and find the root, with the help of Cedric giving her a boost. Charlie helped him get out of the hole, though it took her a while because she was shifting around because of her skirt.

Walking back to the castle in silence, they felt like words weren't nesserary in the walk. The sound of the mysterious woods was enough for them, along with the sound of the leaves, and their breathing.


	24. The Man talk

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

* * *

**

They made it out, while Proffessor Valence waited out by the castle. Clapping for them when he saw them, "Congragulations Kiddies! You got out! I was just about to go inside the castle and it's only,"

checking his watch, "Midnight!" patting their backs. Cedric looked relieved, while Charlie smiled, "That's nice!" she commented, making Professor Valence surprised. "Did you guys manage to make up that fast?" he asked them, Cedric and Charlie had both looked at each other, unable to answer, "Well?" asking them again. "Er . . . Yeah!" Charlie answered lightly, "Of course," he patter Charlie's back, "We talked about it and we figured out our differences." Cedric answered too. Professor Valence didn't look convinced, "I bet you guys did! What did you guys do? Did you guys fight or something because, it looks like you went swimming in mud." pointing out their clothes. Looking at their own clothes, "Oh yeah! It took a while to get out, since we kept slipping." Charlie commented.  
"Well that's great! I guess I don't need to have you both back in detention for tomorrow." he told them, "Now, why don't you two hug and make up for it." Charlie gave a quick grunt, "What's the matter Charlie?" asking her, "Nothing, I just had something in my throat." answering him. Looking at each other in silence, while Proffessor Valence waited, "So? Are you guys going to hug?" asking them.

Cedric opened his arms, making Charlie slowly creep up towards him. Looking up at him she embraced him, "There's one thing you missed Cedric," she told him to his ears, "What's that?" asking her, "You got you anger out in a good way, but don't take this personally. . . " she told him, "Take what personally?" making Cedric wonder. "That I didn't take out my anger at all and it's not fair" telling him a silent tone, "But don't worry, I take it out in a different way." assuring him, "How do you it?" curiosity made him lean in closer. "Like this." she answered in a growl, in a second he was kneed in the rear end really hard. Letting her go and falling to the ground, Charlie just walked away without a look in her face.

Professor Valence was caught off guard, "Damn it Charlie!" he yelled at her while she walked on. Not even bothering to stop her, she walked inside to the castle. Cedric fell to the ground, clutching himself, silently grunting to himself. _'I deserved that. I know that was uncalled for. I touched her the wrong way.' _he thought to himself, felling angry with himself.

"You okay? Hey Cedric!" Professor Valence tried to talk to him, _'She had every right to kick me like that, besides, I had not right to touch her like that.' _he kept thinking to himself, "Come on Cedric, get up!" Professor Valence grabbed his arm, trying to help him up, _'She kicked me pretty hard too! I'm surprised, I thought she would of hit me in the face, again' _burying his face to the ground. "Cedric, come on get up. I hope you didn't loose your family jewels." Professor Valence heaved him up, Cedric helped him, but tried not to move too much. "Come on, I'll take you to my office. I'll get you some ice."

Trying to quietly make it back to his office, Cedric had a hard time walking, Professor Valence couldn't help but ask him, "Is this your first time?" Cedric looked up at him and embarrassingly nodded his head, "Hurts like hell doesn't it?" asking him. Again, Cedric nodded his head and bit his lip, "Don't worry, it maybe the first and most certainly not the last. Trust me, it doesn't get any better." Professor Valence told him.

* * *

Sitting down with a pack of ice in between his legs, leaning his head back, trying to relieve the pain. "Better?" Professor Valence asked him, handing him a drink. Cedric nodded and sighed, "I shouldn't of done that." he said out loud, "Done what?" Valence asked, "I- Well-" Cedric was unable to respond. Professor Valence pulled up a chair next to him, with a puzzled look, he tried to figure out what he was trying to say, "What did you do?" asking again. Cedric was a bit scared to answer him, he wasn't sure if Professor Valence was going to punish him for doing what he did to her. However, Professor Valence just stared at him and said, "Oh! I see!" like he saw right through him. Making Cedric very worried, "What!" pretending to act like he didn't know.

"Did you?"

"Did what?"

"Hibbity Jibbity?"

"What?"

"You know? The thing?"

"What?"

"Uh, how about a?" pointing to his lips,

"What?"

"You know!" pointing to his lips again,

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you kiss the girl!"

"No! Of course not?"

"You didn't!"

"No!"

"How come you didn't?"

"Why, did you want me to?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"I wanted to hear that you did kiss her, instead of actually hearing something worse than a kiss."

"Did you want me to kiss her? Is this what its about?"

"No my boy! I wanted to imagine that you did actually just kiss her and she kicked you in your mans. Instead of having to her that the reason she kicked you was for something other than a kiss. Or worse than a kiss . . ."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Did you do something worse than a kiss?"

Cedric didn't answer him, "Oh good grief Diggory!" he yelled out, standing up from his chair. Cerdric burried his face in his hands, closing his eyes. "What did you do to her?" he asked him, it was hard for Cedric to get started. "I just-" he stuttered, "Come on Cedric! Spit it out!" Professor Valence nudged his seat, "I touched- and she jumped- and I moved-" he said in incomplete sentences, while motioning with his hands, "How did you touch her?" he asked Cedric. Cedric stopped thinking when his face was blank, looking at Professor Valence, he stood up. "I got to go. I need to tell her something." he quickly told him, "No, wait!" Professor Valence tried to grab him, but Cedric was too quick.

* * *

**That's it for now. I'm getting there! I've been really busy with school so if you'll bare with me. Tell me what else is needed! I need REVIEWS!**


	25. This is a story of a girl

**Back once again! Don't let me down with the reviews!

* * *

**

Cedric was running, his feet was taking him somewhere, yet, his mind was not sure of it. Stopping at the Fat Lady's Portrait, he knocked on it like crazy, "Open up! Charlie! I need to talk to you! Will someone in the bloody hell get up and-" suddenly the portrait swung open, it was Neville. Neville looked like he had seen a ghost, "What's wrong, is something wrong?" Neville asked him, before Cedric could say another word, he shoved him aside and ran in. "Charlie! I know you're up! I need to talk to you!" he said out loud in the common room. "Ssshhh! Cedric, you have to be quiet or else Professor McGonagall is going to come here-" but he didn't care, "Charlie! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" he yelled again.

Girls were coming out of their rooms, looking on, wondering why Cedric was yelling. Some girls giggled, some girls gazed on with all the mud on him, they thought that he looked better muddy in his school clothes; rather than his quidditch clothes. Faye, who happened to come in a little later, spotted him, "Cedric, have you gone mad? And why are you covered in mud?" Faye asked him. Cedric didn't care, "Where is Charlie? We need to talk." Faye shook her head, "Why do you need to talk to her? It's 12:30 at night and it's late, you're going to get into trouble-" Cedric looked like a mad man, grabbing his hair, and closing his eyes, "I don't care! I don't care about that! I don't give a damn!" pointing up to the stairs, "I know I can't get up there, if I could, I would bang on her door just to get her attention." telling Faye, " I scream as loud as I want. I'll do whatever I want! I'll even do a dance and maybe even sing, if I have to get her attention-" before he could finish the rest of her sentence, he saw her come out.

Charlie came out clean, with her hair down and very curly, she wore a tight fitted white sleeve t-shirt, with brown shorts, really short shorts that were low risers. With her arms crossed she stared at him, they stared at each other in silence, while the girls watched on, "Don't dance or sing! You'll scare the girls to death." telling him in a quiet tone while rolling her eyes. "Watch me!" Cedric simply said, suddenly, he spun around and started "This is a story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. While she looks so sad in photograps, I absolutely love her. When she smiles!" he broke out in a song. Grabbing Neville, he danced with him, "How many days in a year," twirling him around, making Neville dizzy. Letting him go, he made his way up to the stairs by the girls, "She woke up with hope but she only found tears!" the girls swooned as he closed in. All the while staring at Charlie, "I can be so insincere. Making promises that are never for real." Charlie kept a face of disgust written all over her face. Cedric didn't have the greatest singing voice and his moves weren't all that great, "As long as she stand there waiting," pointing at her, "Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes," it was certainly winning the other girls by his charms. But what about Charlie?

"This is the story of a girl," skipping almost half the song, "Who cried a river and drowned the whole world. While she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely lover her, when she-" he was close to finishing when Charlie ran up to him and closed his mouth, "That's enough! You got me! Lets go." the girls cheered, Charlie shook her head. "This is not a romance, this is a thriller, so shut up and go to bed!" she told them. Shutting up the girls, Cedric boldly asked for her hand to step over the Portrait, she didn't bother. Waiving bye to the girls, he smiled and followed Charlie.

Charlie lead the way to a room, but Cedric stopped her, "No. I know a good place" grabbing her arm and leading her. "Whoah, wait! Just wait one damn minute! Who the hell is the-" Cedric wasn't paying attention, he covered her mouth, "Ssshhh! Someone's going to hear us, now follow me!" Leading her to a wardrobe and putting her in, he looked to see if there was anybody around and looking. Then he entered in, making Charlie feel very uncomfortable, "Are you seriously going to talk to me in here?" Charlie whispered to him in an angry tone. "Yes and no!" he sounded like he was struggling, taking out his wand and tapping the wood, a door appeared. "Here it is." he told her, opening the door and going in, slowly following him.

* * *

**Next!**


	26. Compromise in sleeping clothes

**A little more than you would expect!

* * *

**

From the looks of the room it was an abandoned room, dirty, dusty and hardly had seats, Charlie was unsure of what he had in mind, "Why are we in this room?" looking around the room for an exit, "You can't get out with out me." he told her, "Great! Just freaking great! This makes me feel a whole lot better. Wasn't that shit hole enough for you?" she reminded him. Not responding to her question, he looked out at the window, leaning his arms from above, he looked out at the moonlight, ignoring her anger. The moonlight could make out his character, Cedric was calm in every way, his face showed that he was stressed out, but in rather sad way. Charlie looked at him, stepping up to the moonlight, it was a feeling that she knew that this was serious. But how serious would this get?

"What do you want me to do Charlie?" Cedric said in an sad tone,

"What do you mean?" Charlie had a bit of pride in her tone,

"What do you want from me? I want to know what you want me to do so I understand."

"Understand what?"

"Understand you." responding in a quiet tone, Charlie didn't say anything for a while. Standing there, looking at her toes, almost at the verge of blushing. "Is there something that you want me to do, so I understand you?" turning around to look at her, watching her gaze at her toes in a childish way. A cat really seem to have cut her tongue, for once Cedric had left her speechless, biting her lip and trying to think of something to say. "Do you want me to be you for day? Do you want me to sing and dance, like I did over at the common room-" cutting in, "No. No! Don't. Don't do it." she quickly said. "Then what?" he asked in a sincere tone, giving a small smile at her. For once he actually had a good look at her, quiet, small, beautiful, and almost fragile, with the moonlight hitting her. "What happened Cedric?" asking him, now looking up at him, "First you were all uptight on the train ride, then you get all mad at me because you think I can't take anything serious, then you go all weird on me, you make a complete ass out of yourself, embarrassed me in front of the girls, who are now thinking that this is an romantic episode, and you wanted my attention." taking a deep breath and finishing her whole sentence with frustration, silencing herself.

Taking another step forward she closed her eyes, trying hard to think, "Cedric, I don't know." giving him an answer, "I don't want you to understand me-" Cedric body seem to have gotten tense, "Why" Charlie put her hands to her face, "It's not possible to understand me. It just wouldn't make sense-" answering in a calm tone, "What wouldn't make sense?" he tried to stay calm, but was lossing it, "I wouldn't make sense! My logics, my morals, my mind, my sanity, it- it just wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't make sense because no one would even understand?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, you've done a good job with me. You were able to read me like a book. But I can't read you. You're a diary locked up, with no key . . . You're the only on who can open up."  
"Well said Cedric."

"Thank you."

They stood silently looking at each other, "Why do you want to know about me?" Charlie asked him, staring out at the school grounds, "You're quite a mystery to me. Full of questions that I know I may never have answers to. You're a stranger to me and a person whom I know so well, all at the same time." playing with his fingers, as if he was tapping it on something.

The sky was clear with the moonlight out, the trees looked like groups of people, dancing to the wind. Stepping up to the window, she watched the trees move from left to right, moving rather gracefully. "You don't know me, and you wouldn't even care. No one has cared enough to understand me and I don't expect you to be the first. . . Unless. . ." she closed her eyes, deciding whether to say it. Staring at her from the side, "Unless what?" asking her, "Oh man, I'm going to kill myself for this." she said as if she was struggling with herself. "Unless what Charlie?" asking in a rather desperate tone, sighing at the thought of saying it, she finally told him, "You do two things for me," Cedric took a deep breath.

"One, is I'm not going to make this easy on you. You have to figure me out."

"But I can't-I've tried-"

"If you want to know so badly, you'd make a good effort on doing it. You would find out on your own."

"On my own?"

"Yes, on your own. I don't give myself up that easily."  
"I can tell."

"Second. . ."

"Second?"

"Just-just be there for me when I need you."

"What do you mean?"

"If there is nothing that I ask of you, this is one thing that I ask. Just be there when I need you. Even if it's at a strange moment or time, just be there. Promise?"

"But this has nothing to do with-"

"Cedric, is that a promise?"

"Why is that-"

"Are you not going to keep it?"

"I will if-"

"It's a yes or no!"

"Okay, yes! But you have to do something for me too."

"I wasn't expecting this, but if you need it, then fine."

"Let me do anything I want."

"Fine! I'm not holding you back."

"That's it . . ."

"That's what?"

"That's all?!"

"Yeah, I guess so?"

"You're not going to question me at all about my need?"

"Why? It's like asking me to stop you from breathing. So if you want to act all uptight and crazy, then fine! I'm not holding you back."

"Okay . . . So that means, anything I do, or anything I say, you can't hold me back . . . And you're agreeing to this . . . Right?"

"Uh . . . Sure! I don't see why not . . . It just seems fair." shrugging her shoulders and looking away. Cedric gave a childish smile, looking around the room as if he was following a fly in the room, thinking hard and almost having fun with the idea. "Should I be worried about this?" Charlie asked him, he shrugged his shoulders, "No, you shouldn't be." telling her in a playful tone. A feeling snapped into her and exchanging a glance at him, now this was getting strange for her now. "I don't-" before she could say anything he stopped her, "Glad we had this talk, let's go." walking to the wall and tapping on it, letting it open so she could exit. For some reason, she didn't want to leave the room just yet, it felt like she was going to start something very dangerous or a big mistake if she walked out of the room. There was something else that she wanted to say, except it just couldn't come out. Slowly making her way out, her mind was racing, deciding whether to walk out or stay in there, her feet kept walking, yet, her mind was still wanting to stay in. Then she entered the wardrobe, while he followed her. Opening the wardrobe, she had a confused look on her face. Cedric had noticed her face, yet he pretended that he didn't notice it.

"Well, thank you very much. Glad we could figure this out. Good night." he told her, Charlie didn't move at all, "Well? Aren't you going back?" asking her. _'This isn't right!' _she thought to herself, "Wait Cedric, this is just-" Charlie was about to charge, but Cedric smiled and said, "You better go or else you'll get into trouble. I could write you up. You know that!" nodding her head and walking away. Looking back at him, while he stood there with a smile on his face, shaking her head, trying to forget the feeling of uncertainty.

"By the way Charlie,"

"Yes?"

"Nice clothes!" he told her with a grin, Charlie's eyebrow cocked up. Turning her head slowly biting her lip, trying hard not to get mad, "Thanks." she said in a plain tone. Continuing to walk to her room, while he stood there with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

**Next!**


	27. Let the rumors begin!

**I'm trying to give more than you would expect because, I'm extremely busy and I have this story stuck in my head. So this whole thing may be long.

* * *

**

Everything seem to be clear between Charlie and Cedric, no arguments, no disagreements, no harsh words exchanged, no evil gestures . . . Or at least that 's what anybody would want to hear about. Hoping for a happy ending, it's just hopeless, especially for Charlie. It just isn't going to work if it's a happy ending story.

The turn of events cause a lot of things, especially rumors. Cedrics dancing and singing to Charlie had caused a lot of girl to believe that he was madly in love with Charlie. Having the craving to tell all the other girls of the romantic episode, spreading around the school, and eventually hiting Ann. Whom wasn't very happy with the fact that Cedric wasn't paying attention to her as much as she thought he would.

Charlie was the talk of the school, yet, she didn't hear a thing. Or at least she would pretend that she didn't hear a thing. While she was tutoring a 4th year student, a group of girls ran up to her, "Is it true? Did you really kiss him? Did you? Did you?" they shrieked in happiness, making Charlie confused. Repeating themselves over and over, Charlie tried to tell them to be quiet, but they were already kicked out by the Librarian. Another girl in her class asked her, "So . . . Is he good?" Charlie only assumed that they were talking about Cedric, but she decided to act dumb, "Who's good?" replying to her, "Cedric! Is he a good kisser?" the girl looked irritated, "Go ask him yourself." shrugging her shoulder and concentrating back on her work.

"Yeah, she's so freaking stuck up!"

"I don't think she did kiss him, I think she hates him."

"I heard that they served detention together and they made out."

"Someone said that Charlie was going to kill him."

"They had row for quite a while, I heard about that incident in the class, she punched him in the face."

"Charlie put a love potion on him, causing him to fall madly in love with her."

"Weren't they friends before? I heard Charlie just snapped at him and he started hating her."

"I just heard from another girl that Cedric really hates her."

This are just one of the many things that had been going around the school. Cedric had his share, though he was starting to act very strange. It wasn't the rumors, it wasn't the talk, or the fact that girls were swonning over him more, it was something else that was casuing him to be rather different.

* * *

It was late at night in the Common Room, Cedric was busy writing the last of his essay. Frustrated and flustered, rubbing his face, trying hard to keep himself up. Looking around to see if there was a glint of hope to keep him up, but there was nothing; all silence and no help. Continuing to write, his eyes were getting droopy, slapping his face to keep himself up.

_'The Northern Ridge of the- Oh it's Charlie- Northern Ridge of- What?!' _looking up to see what he thought he saw. But no one was there. Slapping his face to make sure he was just dreaming that he saw Charlie. Closing his eyes again, shaking his head and opening his eyes again, two pairs of green eyes were staring at him; right in front of his face. Jumping out his chair, he saw Charlie sitting on the desk. Closing his eyes and opening again, she was gone.

_'Now i've gone mental! First she's there, now she's gone. Something is wrong with me. Why can't she get out of my head?!'_ ruffling his hair and looking around again, _'I just need to sleep, that's all! All I need is a good night sleep, besides, it's two o' clock, I got to train tomorrow before the big game.' _Grabbing his books and scrolls, he heaved himself up to his room.

* * *

**A good night sleep can lead to good things . . . **


	28. Are you sure?

**Let's bring out the daring side of Cedric.

* * *

**

The next day Cedric was in a pretty good mood, especially Matt, he was too good in a mood, that he was thinking of something. Cedric was at practice, the rest of the team seemed to be doing good, except for him, his arm was giving him a hard time. Matt, who was watching from below, kept laughing at him every time he missed when he tried to score. Cedric knew he was laughing at him, but he wasn't going to have it. Flying down to him, "What's so funny?" he asked Matt, "If I'm not mistaken you seem to be throwing like a girl." shaking his head, trying to contain his laughter. "Like a girl? You are mistaken, I'm not throwing like a girl, my arm is just a little shaky, that's all." telling Matt, but Matt was too busy sniggering, "Shaky from what? 'Ann, my love! Let me stroke your hair, your face, how about your body?'" holding onto his broom, pretending it was Ann, while stroking the brushes of the broom. Snatching it from his hands, "Shut it Matt. It's just a little sore." grabbing his arm and letting out some tension. "With that arm, you're not going to win. You should get that checked!" Matt was at least trying to be serious, "Now you think that I'm going to put us out of the matches? Some friend you are! I have to hear it from Charlie and now from you?" sounding rather offended, Matt could tell, "Whoa, whoa, slow down! I'm just saying you should get it checked! Besides, I wouldn't want out team to loose. Or else I'll be making demands for a good deal." looking at him with a devilish look.

Cedric knew him too well, it was like him to make a deal with people he barely knew. Cedric was always smart to stay away from him when he had that look. But some how, Cedric wasn't backing out of this one. It wasn't persuasion, it was curiosity that made him stay for this.

"Good deals?" Cedric asked him, "That's right mate! I can get some good deals, if I say and make the right demands. Now for you my friend, if you plan on loosing, I can make some good deals for some good galleons." rubbing his hands together in a villainess way, "You think that I'm going to loose this game, all because my arm?" Cedric was now picking up on his ideas, "Oh come on! I'm not that mean! I'm not going to make a bet on you just because, your arm isn't functioning . . . " looking at Cedric with an almost deceitful look, leaving Cedric and Matt staring at each other. Cedric only knew too well that he was lying, but it was his own friend, that's the way he was. Besides, Cedric wasn't irritated by Matt's evil ways, he was determined to go against him. "Fine, I guess you can say that!" Matt finally confessed, Cedric shaking his head.

"Yeah, I thought so. So guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to make you eat it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! You know exactly what I mean, you think I can't do this? I'm going to make sure you're going to eat those words."

"No way! Cedric is making a bargain with the devil!"

"As a matter a fact, we're going to raise the stakes,"

"I'm listening."

"No money, just pure embarrassment, and orders."

"Me like-Anything goes?"

"Anything goes!"

"No back outs, if you back out you know your really a prick!"

"No such thing, if any of us back out, we'll-"

"We'll what?"

"I don't know!? Uh-we'll run around the hall naked, with a paper bag over our head?!"

"HA! You got yourself a deal?"

"Wait! I didn't even deal with you. I just laid out the consequences!"

"Oh come on you mad man! Tell it!"

"Since you said, that we might loose this next game and I say no. I'm going to say that we are going to win and if we do win, you have to tell Professor McGonagall and every female teachers that you love them, with a tragic story in between, about how much you loved them from the first day you saw them, and all that-"

"And if you loose, I'm dreaming of you in your nickers all day at school!" Matt looked a little to happy at this point. Leaving Cedric in an akward silence.

"I hope you really don't see me in your dreams with my nickers . . ." Cedric told him, making Matt embarrassed.

"Well, of course not! Not-"clearing his throat and coming back to earth, "I'm mean, I can see that when you loose, you are going to be in your nickers, walking around school- Oh, oh, oh! I have to top this off- Any girls I point or pick out, you have to walk up to them and talk to them."

"What?!"

"You heard me! So are going to shake on it?" sticking out his hand so that he could shake his, while Cedric stared at him, 'What did I get myself into?' he asked himself. Taking his hand he shook it, "We have a deal." making Matt even more delighted, "Deal, my brother." telling him.

* * *

**Let the games begin!**


	29. Points of views in one morning

**We're getting there!

* * *

**

The next day, Cedric woke up feeling ready and amped, but his arm was still feeling a bit uneasy. Charlie didn't even wake up, she was too busy sleeping while the rest of the girls got ready for the game. Faye was trying to wake her up, but Charlie was smart enough to put a charm, the prevents anybody from touching her.

At the locker room, he stretched out his arm, trying to let go of all tension. He was trying not to get too worried, but the rest of the team could tell that he looked stressed. As if his arm wasn't acting up, Matt had to make an appointment to visit him. "Well, mate! This is it!" patting his back, "Let's see who's going to win this." adding on to it, making Cedric even more worried but he covered it pretty well, "Let's see who's the loser." telling him.

Making his way out to the field with the rest of the team, he gave told them, "You know what you have to do! Let's win this thing or else, I'm screwed!" saying with enthusiasm, the rest of the team cheered, but slowly stopped. They weren't sure if they had heard him right, they thought he said 'I'm screwed!?'

* * *

Charlie was sleeping like a baby, her drool was hanging out, her hair was a mess, her arms were all over the place, her bedding was coming off: She was in heaven.

* * *

Hufflepuff scored another point, giving them 60 points, while Slytheran had 80 points, and Cedric's arm wasn't doing so well. The Hufflepuff crowd was very disappointed and so was Cedric. He heard the Slytheran crowd chanting a song:

Slytherans, Slytherans!

Quicker than the others!

Slytherans, Slytherans,

We rule you out and we will be victorious!

You are all Barbies!

You heard us,

Barbies, Barbies, Barbies,

Mad, mad, Barbies!

Which caused a big commotion from the opposing side, Hufflepuff was screaming Barbie back at Slytherans. Cedric was getting very annoyed with the song, usually he was able to brush it off, but this one seemed to ring a bell. The quaffle just past him by, he wasn't even paying attention, "Damn it!" rushing to get the quaffle, a bludger was heading his way, ducking on time to miss it. But not enough time when his arm slammed into the poll, making it even more sore.

* * *

Slowly waking up, she realized that no one was there. She liked the silence. Smiling and turning on her music, she stretched her arms and her legs, while singing. Grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom singing and dancing. When she finished brushing her teeth, getting some clothes on, cleaning her face, and running her fingers through her hair with all the knots and frizzes. Putting on her shoes and grabbing her bag, she slowly made her way out.

* * *

'I'm going to loose it!' he thought to himself, managing to get one more point in. He already made the command to get the snitch, he wanted to get this game over with. It was turning ugly, both opposing side of the crowds were cussing and yelling Barbie's at each other, some were even throwing hexes at each other, the crowd were barely paying attention to the game. The game was taking many turn of events, especially the hitters, the bludgers were actually causing a lot of brutal damage.

* * *

**This is going to get better!**


	30. What a collison, Ladies and Gents!

**Gotta love this one at least!

* * *

**

Charlie made her way up the stairs and realized that she heard people screaming Barbie, making her stop. Making sure that she wasn't imagining it, she stopped singing and waited to hear it again. "Barbie! Barbie! Barbie!" a muffled sound from above kept saying, making Charlie's heart sink. Rubbing her face with her hands in frustration, "For the love of Merlin!" she shouted, now she was running up the stairs.

* * *

"Watch where you throw that thing!" he yelled at one of the hitters, rounding around the hitters. He managed to grab the quaffle, but was knocked out of place by Flint, who happened to grab the quaffle. Looking around to find him again, it was hard to find him, but he managed to find him. Racing up to Flint, he realized that Flint had stopped right below the Hufflepuff crowd and realized that he was couple of feet above from Charlie, who had just happened to enter. She was too busy looking around "Nice seeing you mate!" he told him. Quickly he turned around and saw a quaffle coming straight for his head, but was too late to dodge it. Hitting him on his head, making him let go of his broom, he fell.

Charlie had just entered into the crowd of madness, looking around at the crowd, realizing that some of them were fighting. Grabbing her hair, "You guys are so dumb!" she yelled at them, but it was useless. Taking out her wand, preparing to do something drastic, however, without warning something came flying towards her so fast she didn't even see what it was. Hitting her on her head and falling on her, making her pass out.

Professor Valence had just so happened to have seen Cedric fall down, but the other teachers didn't see what had happened; they were to busy trying to stop the crowd from fighting. He figured he would wait until he helped settle down the crowd.

* * *

It took a good ten minutes to settle the school down when Slytheran had caught the snitch. Dumbledore had made an announcement and his tone of voice wasn't a very happy one. Instead of having Slytherans celebrate their teams victory and Hufflepuffs loss of the game, everyone was sent to the Great Hall. No questions asked.

* * *

Charlie and Cedric were still knocked out, no one had paid any attention to them until they were exiting. Some girls were giggling while the boys sniggered, when they had seen the scene. Cedric had fallen on top of Charlie, making it seem like they were snuggling and had suddenly fallen asleep. Both of their heads were bleeding from their contact, it looked like a bad cut on their heads since the blood was pouring out pretty fast. Professor Valence and Hagrid managed to get to them before people started to step over them. Hagrid picked up Cedric, while Professor Valence picked up Charlie. Carrying them to the hospital wing. Professor Valence couldn't help but laugh, "What's so funny?" Hagrid asked, "I wasn't expecting Cedric to drop on her so soon!" chuckling to himself, thought Hagrid didn't think it was that funny.

Professor Valence was carrying her carefully to the hospital, _'She's not as heavy as I thought! Quite petite if you ask me- Get a grip man! She's a student, she's not your ex! She's not Leah. She may look like her but, it's not her.'_ he thought to himself, "She's not her." he told himself out loud. Hagrid looked at him, trying to figure out what he had said.

Laying them down on beds next to each other, Madame Promfrey was paranoid when she saw them. "What happened to these children?" wailing like a baby, grabbing something from her apron, "Hold her down." she told them, "Why?" Hagrid had asked. It was too late, she put a piece of brown thing by her nose inhaling in, making her suddenly sit up and scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screaming out loud, making the whole room shake. Professor Valence was quick to hold her down, but not enough she kept squirming around. Quickly she went to Cedric and did the same, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as if he was in pain, Hagrid easily managed to hold him down. Both of them were squirming and yelling, making Hagrid and Professor Valence freak out. Madame Promfrey, stood there with good patience. Charlie stopped for a second and screamed again, attempting to get out of the bed, Professor Valence quickly wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't leave. Cedric did the same, only Hagrid had more control, but he looked scared. He was afraid that he might crush Cedric.

Hagrid looked like he had seen a ghost and Professor Valence looked like he had never felt so lost. Another minute passed, thinking that they weren't going to stop, then Professor Valence realized that she had suddenly stopped screaming; causing Cedric to do the same. Then Charlie's body finally went limp and so did Cedric. They were now sleeping like baby's. Professor Valence gently laid her back down, while Hagrid slowly let loose of Cedric.

The whole room had an eerie vibe, both men had never felt so scared by the sounds of screaming. "Okay Gentlemen!" said a shrilly voice, making both men jump, "Thank you for your help. You can go now! I have to tend to these students." Madame Promfrey told them.

Hagrid and Professor Valence looked at each other in horror, "Wha-What was- What was that for?" Professor stuttered in confusion. "So they can let all the pain out. Though I must say, they'll feel a lot more when they wake up or if they wake up." she told him, "Now, scoot scoot! You have to go." she brushed them out. Professor Valence took one last look at Cedric and Charlie, making sure that they were going to be okay. "You and your madness Poppy!" he commented to her, but she didn't seem to be paying attention.

Hagrid and Professor Valence had both exited the room, Professor Valence looked at Hagrid, they knew exactly what they wanted. "Hey Hagrid, you wouldn't happened to have a special stash of a special drink somewhere in your hut?" he asked him, "Come 'round eight, I may jus' have somethin.'" telling him as if he was sick.

* * *

**Wait until the next one! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I NEED REVIEWS!**


	31. What dreams may come!

**HA HA HA. I AM BACK!

* * *

**

_Charlie was sitting on the edge of the table, staring down at him from across the room. Cedric knew what she had in mind and he didn't seem to go against it. The song was slow but sultry, a hint of a beat made her shoulder moves, the sound of the room made her even more energized. Moving her hair away from her face, leaning her head back, trying to gain some air. The room was making her sweat, her water was cooling her off, and her clothes were enough to make her even more comfortable with the heat._

_It seem to hit Cedric so easily, he knew what to do. Slowly walking up to her, while keeping an eye on her just watching her. Staring at him from the corner of her eye, pretending that he wasn't there. Standing in front of her, she turned her head and looked up at him with her cat eyes. The lighting from the room made her look even more mysterious, making him even more interested. "Well?" she asked him in a playful tone, she was waiting for something, but for what?_

_Then Cedric quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to his body, making her gasp and smile at him. Charlie didn't need to say another word, she just let Cedric do the rest. Moving her inside the sea of people, a big heat wave hit both of them with provocative intuitions from the people, seeping into his mind, he realized how it feels._

_In the middle of it all, she waited for him to do what he wanted to do. The movement of the people made him even more and more aware of his intentions, the aura of the room made him know that nothing was off limits. The sweat, the raw movements from the couples, the sounds from the girls._

_Grabbing her arms and pulling them up to his neck, staring down at her, while she waited for him. Slowly moving his hands down her to her hips, he felt her move the hips in a slow circle. Staring at him, she moved her hips at a slow pace, then a little bit faster, making it look rather easy. Slowly she bounced to the song, Cedric followed but he felt that it wasn't enough. Charlie was feeling a little bit impatient, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to her, till there fronts met. Biting her lip innocently, she moved to the beat faster, rubbing on him, making him even more hungry. Holding onto her hips, he pushed her hips to move and she followed with him. Now she was moving faster then he would of thought. It was making him hot, feeling her hips move against hers, he smirked at her. Seducing him even more, grabbing a hold of his hair and pulling it, making even more and more desperate. Pulling him down more so she had more of him, she closed in by his ear, "Cedric. Cedric!" she whispered into his ears. "Yes!" he answered, but she kept calling him. Now she was closing in to his lips, "Cedric." she called him again and again he answered, "Yes!" closing in to her lips. Getting ready to kiss her._

"WAKE UP CEDRIC!" she yelled at him.

Instantly sitting up from his bed, he looked around and saw that he's teammates, along with Matt, they were gathered around his bed. Trying hard to not laugh at him, some of them covered their mouths and someone them looked away in embarrassment. "You alright mate!" Matt asked, trying hard not to laugh at him, Cedric was quick to get up; then he felt a sudden shock of pain in his head. "Ah!" yelling out loud, rubbing his head and laying back down, "Slow down mate!" Matt was now laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Cedric asked in an irritated tone, then everyone bursted into laughter. But it didn't matter to Cedric, he was too busy trying to relieve the headache. Then he saw someone laying on the next bed, moving one of his teammates on the side, he was only able to see the legs. Getting out of his bed, Matt was quick to grab him, "Hold on lover boy, she's unconscious." Cedric didn't know what he was talking about, "Who's she?" asking Matt, "Charlie! She's been knocked out for 3 days. You too! You've both been out for quite a while!" letting him rest back.

Cedric wasn't willing to back down, touching his head he finally felt the bandage, "What happened?" Matt cleared his throat and gave a small chuckle. "I thought you'd never ask!" telling him in a delighted tone as he prepared to tell the story, "While you were playing, there was a big commotion with the audience. There were fights and arguments with Slytherans because, they had the nerves to call us the B word." Cedric butted in, "The B word?" asking him, "Yeah! We're not allowed to say the word anymore. If anyone is caught saying the word, we get detention and trust me, Dumbledore wasn't too happy about it." whispering to him. Cedric wasn't sure where he was getting to, but he was listening, "Sorry to say mate, that Slytherans had won the game and we lost. You didn't know this, because, you got knocked out by a bludger pretty hard. Matter a fact, you got hit pretty damn hard that you were knocked unconscious. Which lead to," looking at his teammates and smiling big, "falling down into the crowd and it just so happened that," stopping as he started to snigger, the rest of them started to snigger too.

Taking out a school newspaper and handing it to him, "You fell on her." showing him a picture of him laying on top of Charlie on the floor, as if they were sleeping peacefully. His teammates bursted into laughter, while Cedric looked at the picture in anger, "Front page and everything! They're calling you both the hottest couple that fell from earth." chuckling at the picture.

Cedric looked at Matt with anger and confusion, he was more worried about what he was going to do with Charlie knowing this. His anger and confusion started to fade when he realized that it wasn't fear that was striking him anymore, it was almost a feeling that he didn't care. A feeling that he was unsure of but he was liking it, looking at Matt and the rest of his teammates laughing. The laughter was slowly starting to become contagious, chuckling a little, then looking at the picture on the newspaper, realizing how funny it was. It was not like him to be laughing at a situation like this, they've been knocked out for three days and there has been rumors going around. Why wasn't this phasing him? He hated rumors, he hated talks about him, he hated anything that was untrue, but it just wasn't sinking in. Then he started to burst out into laughter too, making Matt laugh with him more and more. The whole room started to echo with laughter, Cedric was laughing so much it was making his head hurt. Matt laughed at him more when he realized his head was sore. It was so loud that Madam Promfrey had to kick Matt and his teammates out of the hospital wing.

* * *

**Next one**


	32. Lack of sleep

**This is a little long, but hey it'll be enough for now. I'm coming with more ideas. But in the mean time, I need reviews.

* * *

**

It was still awkward to understand what had happened, he had never laughed so hard in a long time. The only time he could remember doing that was when he use to hang out with Charlie. Thinking long and hard, he smiled at the thought of laughing again like an idiot. He was still unable to see Charlie since they were separated by a drape, all he could see was her feet.

Then without thinking, he got off his bed and closed the drapes all around her bed, making sure no one would look. Moving her feet up more so he could sit at the end of the bed, he stared at her while she slept. Slowly and quietly he climbed his way up to look at her face, seeing that she had a bandage on her forehead too. Her hair was laid out sloppily on the pillow and on her neck and on her chest, her mouth was slightly opened as she breathed in and out slowly. Cedric slowly reached his hand over to her neck, moving the hair away; causing him to slowly move down to her chest. Lightly touching her chest, she moved a bit and made a small sound. Watching her reaction to this, Cedric wasn't alarmed by this, he just continued to move her hair away. Backing away from her, sitting down at the end of the bed, watching her sleep again. Then looking at her feet, he removed the blankets from her feet and lifted a foot up. Tickling her foot slowly, she tossed around the bed a little bit. Doing it again, he waited to see how long she could take it, but she moved her feet away from his grip. Grabbing her other foot, he did it again, making him laugh. Seeing that her face had an irritated look, he started laughing even more. Then he realized that she was slowly waking up, so he put her feet down and climbed over her to see her wake up.

Charlie tossed her head around a bit, her head was hurting immensely, raising her hands to rub her head; she realized she was unable to do it. It was blocked by something or someone. Feeling another body above her thinking that it was just a dream, so she slowly opened her eyes. Greeted by the familiar eyes that stare at her in Defense Against the Dark Arts, she opened her mouth to scream, but he was quick to cover her mouth. "Don't scream or we're both going to get into big trouble!" whispering quickly, she started saying something under her his hand. Chuckling at her and looking at her as if she was an idiot, "I'm sorry, but you must be mumbling nonsense. Let me move my hand." telling her. Pulling his hand away from her mouth she was angry, "What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" tempted to yell at him, but her head started pounding. Looking at her body and his, he corrected her, "Technically I'm not on you, I'm over you." giving a sly smile but she wasn't amused by this. Attempting to sit up, she was unable to do it since her body was weak and the fact the Cedric was over her, she couldn't move, "Move then!" commanding him. Cedric looked around, pretending he didn't hear a word, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" asking her, "I said, move!" telling him again. Still he stayed were he was, just staring at her without saying anything, "Move! For the love of Merlin, get off!" now talking louder, making her head throb again. Touching her wound again, she forced herself to calm down.

"Let me have a look at it."

"No! You're not looking at anything. So get off of me!"

"I'm not on you!"

"Yes! You are! How many times do I have to tell you to get off?"

"25."

"What?!"

"25 times."

"25 times for what?"

"You'll have to tell me 25 times for me to get off, but then again it's useless-"

"What the hell happened to you?"

"You know, I really don't know what happened. I got a bump too! Have you seen yours? It's awfully big-"

"You've gone mental, that's what happened! Now get off!"

"Scratch that, you don't need to say it 25 times-"

"What? Now you want me to say it 24 times, or how about 10? You're so lucky I'm weak right now."

"You are? Well, let me help you then!"

"NO! Don't even think about it. Just talking to you is making me get a headache, so what makes you think that you touching me is going to help me out?"

"I don't know, but we'll see. Unless you want me to get the nurse?"

"You know what, you're right. I'll call for the nurse." telling him, then taking a deep breath in she started screaming, "NURSE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! NURSE! THERE'S A CREEP ON MY BED!" her head was throbbing more but it was worth it. Cedric was starting to panic, so he was quick to cover her mouth again. Mumbling and moaning as he covered her mouth, she tried to move his hands away from her mouth, but he was too strong. Punching him on the stomach with whatever little strength she had, he barely felt the punch. Grabbing her arms now to get a grip of her, she was yelling at him, "Let go of me. This is uncalled for!" grabbing her wrists and placing it behind her, pushing his body down on hers so she wouldn't move. Holding her the back of her neck to get a better hold of her face, he was now able to cover her mouth and get her to stop so suddenly. Breathing hard from the event, he put his head down on his hand were here mouth was, resting for a little to regain his breath. She mumbled something to him but he wasn't paying attention. Placing his lips on the back of his hand, he said, "You didn't say please." looking down at her eyes. Feeling her breath on his hands, he could tell that she stopped breathing for a second when he closed in on her more. Trying hard to move her hands out, he pushed his stomach down more, making her flinch a bit.

Lifting her neck up gently while his other hand covered her mouth, "Now, I'm going to let go if you listen to me. Okay?" telling her in calm tone, but she didn't respond to at all. Her eyes turned into a dark green color, "Okay?" asking her again, but she still didn't answer him, she attempted to get her hand out again. Letting go of her neck, he was quick to grab her hand that was almost loose, shoving is hand to her back where her wrist was, pulling her up to his body more so she wouldn't move. Making her flinch more, making a sound that was rather surprising to Cedric; realizing that her eyes had quickly turned to a light green color. Staring square in the eyes, both of their faces leveled; Cedric said, "I'll let go, once you hear me out! But you can't beat me up after this because you and I have a lot to loose." making her now calm down even more. Feeling the tension slowly decline, her body was now more calm and his grip was slowly coming undone. "Now, are you going to listen?" asking her again, staring at him again she finally nodded.

"Now, the reason why you and I are in the hospital wing, with a big bump on our head, which almost look identical; is because, we collided. Actually, I collided into you because, a bludger knocked me unconscious and I fell down on you. How that happened? I don't know, but it's actually funny if you think about it, how do you just fall on someone like that and-" he stopped when she cleared her throat, "Oh, sorry. Anyways, what happened after that collision was out of my hands and out of yours. Some bloke took a bloody picture of you and me when we fell, he put it on the front page of the school newspaper and you will not believe the nonsense that is going around in school. The students are calling us the hottest couple to have fallen in the face of the earth!" stopping to regain his breath "Actually, I made up the 'fallen in the face' part up. But the earth part was what they said." looking at Charlie to see how she was taking it. Raising her eyebrows and mumbling to him what sounded like, 'why?' he was quick to answer, "If I knew, I would be happy to give you all the answers, but I don't have any. But I can tell you this much, there will be rumors about us and it might not get pretty." telling her.

Charlie looked from side to side and mumble something to him, Cedric wasn't sure what she was saying, "What?" asking her. Giving him a dull look, trying to give him a hint about his hand on her mouth, looking down on his hand. He wasn't catching the hint, "Do you have an itch?" asking her, shaking her head and nodding her head down while looking at his hand, "You do have an itch, where?" asking her as he looked at her body. Charlie was getting more irritated, the fact that his whole hand covered half her face, and he wasn't catching the hint. Moving her hip so she could get her hand out, "Oh, is it your waist? Tell me where it is?" leaving her hands on her back, he started scratching her lower hip. Making her wail in bewilderment and moving up and down to get loose. Her nightgown was only a single layer and she could feel his hand all over her body, making her paranoid by his touch. Cedric was still oblivious to this, "Did I get the right part? Oh wait, I know where!" scratching up by her ribs and moving up more. She finally snapped out of it and get her hand out, snatching his hand away from her ribs.

Then they heard a sound from the other side of the drape, "Where is he?" hearing an annoying voice, "Is Charlie still sleeping?" said another familiar voice, making them both freeze.

Suddenly the drape was opened, Ann and Faye saw Cedric looking up at the ceiling and Charlie was sitting indian style with her eyes closed, sitting next to each other. They both looked at Ann and Faye, who were looking quiet puzzled, "Are we interrupting anything?" asking Faye. Ann, who was eyeing up Charlie, walked over to Cedric and grabbed his hand, "Are you okay? You've been asleep for three days and I wanted to make sure you were okay." telling him in a sweet tone. Charlie snorted and quickly cleared her throat, looking at Cedric and then at Ann, "Don't worry, he's fine! After all, we've been out for three days, missed classes, lost a game, lost our minds, and all chaos had ensued in school while we were sleeping." telling her, then looking at Faye, "So, what did I miss?" asking her. Faye wasn't very comfortable with Charlie acting this way, "Are you okay?" asking her, biting her nails and looking at them, "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know about Cedric, he might not be doing so well! He got hit the hardest," giving a little push to Cedric in a friendly way, "Isn't that right, Ced?" Cedric smiled at her and pushed her back harder, "No, you're the one who was damaged by the hit the most. I'm perfectly fine!" telling Ann. Charlie who looked a little serious about this, shook her head, "Oh yeah, he's perfectly fine!" pointing out his strange attitude with sarcasm, suddenly she felt someone whack her on the head, "Awo!" she yelled. "Cedric!" Faye scolded him, but he was just laughing at her. Charlie turned to face him but she was suddenly whacked again by the pillow, "What the hell?" she yelled at him. Faye tried to take away the pillow but he started running away from them, Charlie wasn't even chasing him. Sitting their on her bed in disbelief, looking at Ann, "Good luck to you! I'd hate to be with him when he gets back to work." she told her. Getting off the bed she went to go and find the nurse.

* * *

**Cedric is out of his mind. So do you like his state of mind?**


	33. Trouser? What trousers?

Sorry about that! I've been gone for a long time hopefully you'll enjoy this and more is yet to come. 

* * *

Days passed before they could leave the hospital wing, Charlie was fine but Cedric wasn't. It was clear that he wasn't himself ever since the fall, yet Madam Pomfrey dismissed him. Charlie was debating with Madam Pomfrey to let him stay longer but she refused, after all he was annoying Madam Pomfrey. 

Charlie settled down at the great hall to eat with Faye, all eyes were laid on her when she sat down. Ignoring the stares she grabbed a piece of toast and started talking, "I swear, this staring thing never ends." she told her. Faye who rolled her eyes, "Duh! Everyone thinks that you and Cedric are dating!" she told her, "That's what they all thought before all of this crap ever happened. Now look! They're all gonna throw a hissy fit if they don't have him." Charlie continued to eat her food, when suddenly there was a commotion in the entrance of the great hall. At first she ignored it, "Great a ruckus to start of this morning. Let's get them all pumped up!" she said to Faye, while Faye stood up from her bench to look. Suddenly there was a wide smile on her face, "Oh my god!" she said in a slow but amusing tone. Charlie still wasn't looking, "What someone hexed someone else?" asking her while her mouth was filled with food.

Then there was another commotion only it was closer to her; Faye covered her mouth trying to not burst in laughter. Charlie is staring at her then at the person she's staring at. Looking over to at the crowd, she saw Cedric walking passing them his boxers on. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide, "What the- " she couldn't finish the sentence. Cedric was walking casually while looking at girls, winking at them and smiling at them. Girls were giggling like crazy, while the guys laughed. Charlie wasn't the least bit amused.

Charlie sat back down and hid her face, "Please don't come my way-," she told her self, but Faye heard her, "I think that blow did him good!" she said to her. Charlie chucked her toast at her face, "Are you insane? He's gone mad!" she started to argue with her, "He's not mad! He's just a little more . . . open!" Faye said while laughing. 

"Open? Open to what? Freedom of trousers?"

"Why not? He looks rather packed-"

"You sick women! How the hell do you know if he's packed- Oh never mind! I don't wanna know."

"Take a look!"

"I'm not gonna look- " she was cut short when she realized that the great hall had gone quiet. Faye, who had the biggest smile on her face, was looking at something behind Charlie. Charlie quickly stood up and turned around, only to find Cedric standing in front of her. Charlie who looked at him square in the eye then down, to find that he was in his boxers. Cedric wore a smile on his face, "Hey Charlie! May I have a word with you?" saying in a rather cheese tone. Charlie's face turned red, her mouth dropped open trying to say something to him but she was lost for words. Shaking her head at him, she grabbed him by his tie and dragged him through the crowd of spectators. Surprisingly he wasn't resisting to her pull, he smiled at the crowd as if he was use to it. Exiting the Great Hall in to the corridors while people watched them pass by. 

Eventually she found an empty class, "Get in here." she pushed him inside and entering herself. Trying to keep herself calm by walking around, thinking of what to say to him in a nice way instead of blowing up, but it got the best of her when he sat down and spread his legs like a regular guy would. "CLOSE YOUR LEGS!" she yelled at him, but Cedric remained in the same position as he smiled. 

"Where the hell are your trousers?"

"Trouser?"

"Yes! Trousers!"

"I seem to have forgotten them!" 

"No shit!"

"No wonder I felt rather peakish from the bottom down. Quite liberating if you ask me."

" Liberating? Have you gone mad! Ok never mind- stupid question. I've asked that question before."

"How about 'What's wrong with you?' you've never asked that."

"You're right I never- Hey! Who's asking the questions here? Me!"

"You're not suppose to do that!"

"Do what?"

"You're questions!"

"What about them?"

"You're not suppose to answer your rhetorical questions. That's just a contradiction."

"Of course it is- Wait, wait, wait, wait! What is- I don't- Now you sound like me!"

"You always did say that I needed to lighten up!"

"Not like this! I didn't ask you to take off your trousers and walk around school."

"You're right, you didn't tell me to do that. But I did keep a promise to someone else."

"Who's that?"

"Matt."

"Matt told you to do this?"

"No it was a bet and I couldn't back off."

"What was the bet?"

"That I would win the game against Slytherans but we didn't."

"Why are you doing this?" she said now in a distraught voice, "I mean, after the hit I still feel a little bit sane. But you! I don't know what happened?" she sat down on a chair across from him, "And was it necessary for you to walk up to me like that? It's bad enough that people think we're dating and the collision didn't help us out. It just made things worse." Then the lightbulb finally turned on, "Oh no." she said in a sad tone, "What?" Cedric asked, "I sound just like you." she said in a rather grim tone. 

Cedric just stood up and shrugged his shoulder, "Well, enjoy it while you can." telling her as he walked out of the class. Leaving her alone in the room, she inhaled slowly, then held her breath, for a minute. Suddenly she exhaled while screaming. Cedric then popped his head back in, "By the way Charlie," he paused for a minute then said, "Lovely hips!" Charlie wore a puzzled look on her face, "What?" she asked him but he closed the door.

* * *


	34. Open your eyes and keep your mouth shut!

* * *

Cedric eventually was caught when he went to class, by Professor McGonagall who was not the least bit amused by it

Cedric eventually was caught when he went to class, by Professor McGonagall who was not the least bit amused by it. It would have been necessary to send him to detention for his actions but she had a feeling that there was something wrong with him. Eventually she sent him to Madam Pomfrey, who easily dismissed him due to him irritating her. So he was left to go back to class with his trousers on and the class left to laugh at him.

It left Charlie to now think why she was acting like this, she knew she wasn't herself and neither was Cedric. As if the roles had been switched and she was not prepared for it, no warning signs whatsoever. Sitting on the grass outside of the Hogwarts School, she tried to think of how she had changed. Just in the middle of her thoughts, an annoying voice from behind called her name. Not bothering to turn around she knew who it was, "Yes, Ann." answering her in a dull tone. Ann who was near her said, "What did you to him?" Charlie was gazing into the distant sky, "Wasn't me." saying in a calm voice. "Obviously you did something to him!" she stood next to her with her hands on her hips, while Charlie looked at the shapes of the clouds, "What if it wasn't me, what if it was you?" asking her. Ann scoffed at the remark, "How could I possibly make him like that?" this time Charlie looked at her with a look of dignity, "You drive him to madness." Then Charlie frowned at the comment, while contemplating, _'Is it true? Is it really the madness that's driving him to become like this? Or was it the hit?' _then she stood up, "Or was it just me?" she said to Ann, when she really meant it to herself.

Forgetting about Ann, she entered the Herbology room searching for Professor Valence. "Professor!" she called out to him, but the room was silent for a while, "Professor." she tried again, still no answer. Suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder, making her jump and quickly turn around, it was Professor Valence, "You called?" he told her. Charlie who was quick to say something bad, "Damn it! Give me a warning would you?" Professor Valence just shook his head, "Can't do that. It's the element of surprise. Now, what can I do for you?" he asked as he made his way to his office. Charlie followed, "What happened when we collided?" she asked him, Professor Valence stopped and turned around, "We? I didn't collide into you?" he said promptly. Shaking her head at him, "No, no. Cedric and I!" correcting herself, with a puzzled look on his face he said, "You came here to ask me what happened?" Charlie shook her head, "I'm hearing three or four different versions, I don't even know which one is true. I wanna know what happened from the beginning." asking politely. Giving a big sigh he sat down on the nearest table, "Well, what do you know?" asking her, "Not much, just him falling down on me."

"Let's skip the ugly parts and just cut to the chase, Cedric was in a bit of a rut, the bludgers were close to hitting him that it could of caused damage to his health. It was turning out to be an ugly game, everybody was just getting brutal, especially Slytheran! As if the game wasn't getting worse, the crowd was ready to kill each other, they kept calling each other Barbies- " he stopped short when Charlie gave a small chuckle, "What's so funny?" he asked her, shaking her head at him, "I remember that part!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! I think that was the reason why I went running up the stairs. To stop them from saying that."

"Why did you want to do that?"

"It was ridiculous. Long story short, it's not even a curse word."

"Anyways, Cedric was distracted by something when he got hit by the bludger, causing him to fall from his broom-"

"And into me."

"Yeap!"

"What happened after?"

"Hagrid and I carried the both of you to the hospital wing- "

"Was he unconscious?"

"No, he was knocked out too."

"So he wasn't up at all. Neither was I?

"Stone cold knocked out."

Charlie was silent while she looked out the window, Professor Valence watched her as she continued to think. Sitting down across from him, slouching her body she covered her face, "What's wrong?" he asked her. Uncovering her face, "Who's winning?" she asked him. Taken back by her question he said, "Who's winning what?" Charlie stood up, "This! This whole thing! I don't understand what's going on! Who's driving who mad? Is it me? Or him?" asking him as if he would understand. Professor Valence was trying to understand her, but he remained silent while she ranted on.

"How long have we've been at it? Since the beginning of the year!" she answered her own questions, "Why did we get into it? I don't even know! I can't even remember? Oh, here's a better question, when was the last time we had a decent conversation?" she asked Professor Valence, but he didn't answer; just sitting there with his arms crossed he watched her. "I can't even- Wait! I know! I remember when! He came into the Griffindor Common room, yelling out my name, telling me he wanted to talk. Then you know what he did?" she asked him, Valence just shook his head, as if he was remotely interested, "He started singing!" she told him in a matter-a-fact tone. Valence now wore a surprised look, "When was this?" asking her, "After our detention with you. Cedric started singing to me and I had to shut him up, so I followed him to some place and we agreed to talk. And when we talked-" she was cut short when Valence just raised his hand, "Skip that. What else happened?"

Charlie took a breather, "Okay, so we agree that we'd be blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc. etc. etc." Professor Valence waved his hands in the air to stop her, "Wait, wait. What's the blah, blah, blah?" Rolling her eyes, "He was talking about trying to understand me and being all sentimental- But that doesn't matter!" she changed the subject quick, "Then I get his girlfriend- whom he says is not her girlfriend, but I think they are. That sly little git- " Valence was quick to clear his throat out loud, to make sure she was watching what she was saying, "It's like I can't stand to see her! She just burns me up. Every time she talks about him like they're dating. But he denies it! I don't understand why he's lying to himself. Why don't they just date? If they like each other so much, just date her! So we can stop all there rumors about us!" asking him. Nodding his head she continued, "She makes it an appointment to tick me off, especially when I'm in a bad mood. It's like she can read me when I'm angry! Cedric on the other hand, he knows how I feel more then anyone. He can read me, which is a bit . . . " she slowed down, "Scary." she finished.

At this point Professor Valence just watched her until he stood up, "I think this is more then hate." he told her, Charlie shook her head, "No, it's exactly that." he told her. Chuckling at her, "Charlie if you are really as smart as you look, don't think too hard." patting her back, while Charlie gave him a grim look, "No I'm serious! It's not hard at all, you just make it hard on yourself." telling her. For a while Charlie looked like she understood, but again wore a grim look, "Open your eyes and keep your mouth shut. That's all I'm gonna say." he told her as he left the room.

.

.

.

.

* * *

More is yet to come. Right now it's under good construction. Though I will be needing some feedback! I would appriciate it.


	35. Things to look forward to

Hey guys, back at it again. Give me some reviews, I'd really appriciate it.

**Disclaimer: I don't even own them, except Charlie. I think every girl is a little bit of Charlie**

* * *

Cedric eventually was caught when he went to class, by Professor McGonagall who was not the least bit amused by it

That night Charlie was in the library with Faye, catching up on homework she missed while she was knocked out. Reading her astronomy book, her mind was drifting away, while Faye was trying to teach her the lesson. "So this would be called what?" Faye asked her, but Charlie wasn't paying attention, "Hello!" calling to her, but Charlie wasn't paying attention. Faye grabbed a book; slowly lifting it up she quickly dropped it on the table. Causing Charlie to jump, "Earth to Charlie! Where are you?" she called to her. Charlie was shaking her head rigorously, "Sorry Faye. I really am trying to pay attention." telling her with honesty. Faye sighed, she knew Charlie wasn't in the best mood, due to all the rumors and problems with Cedric, "It has been a pain in the ass kind of a day, hasn't it?" asking her. Charlie just nodded her head as she gazed at the books, "Yes it has been. And I feel like it might get worse."

"No. It can't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because with every bad, has a good!"

"Like what?"

"Like . . . the Halloween ball!"

"That's good?"

"Yeah! It is! We get to dance, have fun, even dress up-"

"I already feel like I'm dressed up, like a clown."

"Come one Charlie I'm trying to cheer you up and your bringing this whole conversation down."

"Sorry."

"Put it this way, you and I are going to find boys to dance with. Forget about dates! Dates will just hold us down. Besides, you need to teach me a few dancing tricks."

"Well . . . it does make up for it. And your right, you do need it."

"Need what?"

"Dancing tricks, you suck at it!"

"I don't-"

The Librarian, lowering their voice, quickly shushed them and putting their heads back into the book, they continued to study.

Weeks had passed and Cedric still wasn't himself, he was just a bumbling fool doing things he would never do. Such as coming late to class, causing trouble to the first years, flirting with the girls, showing off with his wand, jinxing other classmate's potions, etc. Charlie, of course, tried not to pay attention but it was hard when everyone was talking about him. Though Cedric hardly bothered Charlie, she felt like she was missing out on something. Everyone was involved with the laughter, except for her. But what got Charlie the most, was the fact that he was now more involved with Ann. At time she would find him and Ann talking and laughing, Ann would move closer to him, or hit him in the arm playfully, or even lean on his arm. Charlie would look away and shake her head. Though there was something more building inside her, she just couldn't find it.

Ann was willing to make this a great opportunity, especially when she was in a big crowd where everyone could see. Holding onto him and saying loudly of how much she loves to have him around and how good friend of a friend he is.

Charlie was in the library studying when she could hear Ann talking loudly of how she wanted to go with Cedric to the next Hogmeade trip. Cedric sounded hesitant at first, but Ann continued to chatter on about what they would do, what stores they would go to, as if she was planning the whole day. While the other students listened to their conversations, Charlie banged her head on the book, hoping she would shut up, but Ann continued to blurt out the whole conversation so that everyone could hear. Unable to concentrate, she stood up and walked to them, Ann who saw her coming wrapped her arms around Cedric's arm, ready to protect him. Charlie, who saw that, had a quick thought in her head of how she wanted to bash her in the head, but faded away when she approached them. Cedric whose face lit up, "Hey Charlie! What's going on?" asking her, "Funny you should ask Cedric because, I can't quite study when you and your love bird are talking loud. So I'd really appreciate it if you keep it down." she asked in a calm and nice tone, looking over to Ann she said, "I'd rather not know your whole life story and what you plan on doing."

Cedric who smiled back, "Sorry Charlie, I didn't think we were talking that loud." he told her. Charlie just nodded her head and walked away from them, when Ann called to her, Charlie slowly turned to her, "Oh Charlie! I was just wondering, if you wanted to join Cedric and I when we got to Hogsmeade." giving a rather sick smile with her eyebrow cocked, Charlie's fist clinched, growling in her mind, she said, "No thank you. I think I'll be fine." but Cedric intervened, "Why not? Come along with us!" asking her. Charlie just shook her head, "I wouldn't want you to come between you two. But thank you anyways." she politely said without losing her grip, she walked away from them and back to her books.

It was useless now, she couldn't pay attention, after what Ann had asked her and how Cedric insisted. Ready to wring both of them out, she could still hear them. Charlie packed her books and stormed out of the library.

.

.

* * *


	36. Blueberry pies with skirt pranks

* * *

The clock struck eight, she wasn't ready to go back to the dorms, she needed to vent

The clock struck eight, she wasn't ready to go back to the dorms, she needed to vent. Walking around the school, not sure where her feet was taking her, she found herself in a hallway that she had never seen before. Passing the doors, she tried to open one of them, but it was locked. Checking the rest of the doors, none of them could open, until she approached the last door. Turning the knob, she head the click, she was now in. Going into the room she saw that it was the kitchen, the stoves were there, with the kettles, pots, and pans, along with spices, vegetables, bread; everything was there to cook for a school of thousands. It was a big room, but from the outside it looked rather small. Charlie gave a big sigh, "These walls are still full of mystery." she said to herself.

Suddenly she was felt someone tug her skirt from behind, quickly turning she saw that it was a house elf, jumping at the sight of her, "I'm sorry! I'm didn't mean to-" telling her, but the house elf was quick to respond, "You need not be sorry Misses! I'm the one that should be sorry!" Charlie was taken back by her comment, "You? But you didn't do anything. Besides, this is your place and I'm kind of barging in on It." telling the elf with modesty. The house elf just shook her head, "No! No! You can stay here! I can't say anything- You can go wherever you want! If misses wants food, we can give you food! Misses is hungry?" the house elf asked her, "Um, not really. Though I wouldn't mind having something sweet." she told her. The house elf stood frozen as if he was scared to move, Charlie closed in, "Are you okay?" The house elf strained the words, "You have to command us!" Charlie didn't understand, "Command you? To do what?" again, the house elf said it, "You have to tell us what to do master! You are master!"

"But I'm not!"

"But you must! It's the only way we elf's follow our orders."

"Um, okay . . . Elf, I command you to get me a slice of blueberry pie?" she said unknowingly.

"Yes, master!" said with glee.

"And don't call me master!"

"Yes, master- I'm mean, forgive me maste-"

"Just call me Charlie." trying to reassure her.

"But we elves never call our masters by their first-"

"You know what? I order you to not call me master and that you call me Charlie!" telling the elf without loosing her cool.

"Yes, Charlie!"

"And one more thing,"

"Yes, Charlie!"

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, your name."

"I don't have a name. The other elves just call me elf.

"Wow, well . . . let's give you a name."

"You're giving me a name?"

"Why not? I don't want to just call you elf. How about . . . wait, are you a boy or girl?"

"I'm a boy sir."

"How about Rufus?"

"Rufus? Rufus it is Master! I mean, Charlie." he walked away and made his way to the rest of the elves. Charlie in the mean time looked around to see if there was a spot to sit down. There were small benches, Charlie wouldn't be able to fit in there since she was too big, and so she sat down and leaned on the wall. Rufus came back with a slice of blueberry pie, handing her the plate, "Thank you Rufus!" she told him. Then in an instant, his big eyes started to fill up with water, "What's the matter?" she asked him, "I'm just glad to be serving you!" Rufus exclaimed. Charlie frowned at his comment, "You don't need to cry about it." she told him, but his tears were coming down, "But I must! But I must!" Charlie was getting a little uneasy about him acting like this, "Rufus, it's not necessary-" but now he was crying like a baby. Rolling her eyes she said out loud, " I command you to stop crying and relax!" suddenly he stopped crying, "Yes, misses! I'm sorry misses!" he said while wiping the tears away from his face.

Taking a bite of the blueberry pie, she could feel her inside warm up and calm. Exhaling from the bite, she smiles and looked at Rufus, "This is really-" she tried to tell him, but she took another bite. It was hard for her to say the right words, but she kept stuffing her mouth with pie. Feeling herself become more and more relaxed, she leaned back on the wall, feeling herself fall into some sort of trance that she liked. Rufus just stood there watching her eat the pie, "Does misses like it?" he asked her. Charlie didn't even say a word, she just looked at him, and with a big smile she nodded her head. Again Rufus just stood there, "Would misses like some more?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Charlie walked out of the kitchen with a box, with a big smile on her face. As if she had forgotten about her troubles and reminded her self about the good things. Walking back to the dorms while humming a song, she hadn't felt like this in years. There was something about the blueberry pie that made her feel so childish. Suddenly she was halted when Cedric turned the corner, Charlie continued to hum. Cedric was surprised to see Charlie walking around at this time, especially in a good mood. Charlie didn't say a word to him; she just nodded her head and passed him. Tempted to tell her something, Cedric opened his mouth, but closed it when he realized that she was humming a familiar song. It stopped him from breaking her concentration of happiness and continued on for the rest of the night.

* * *

Weeks had passed and the Halloween ball was in two days, everyone was ready to take a break from the book and on to something more fun. In the mean time, they had to study for the upcoming OWLS; the Professors were heavy on the homework. Though there were a few exceptions to some teachers, for instance Professor Valence, let the students off easily; with a catch of course, when they come back it was double the work.

Cedric was back to his old self again, ever since he pissed Charlie off in the library a few weeks ago.

"_Go, she's not looking!" said Matt to Cedric and his gang of friends. Cedric wore a sadistic smile on his face, walking slowly to his prey, with precise, and with silence._

_Charlie was on the ladder searching for a book, when she heard someone from below sniggering. Ignoring it at first, she continued to read at the book titles, when she heard the sniggering again. Smart and sly as she was, she slowly averted her eyes downward and found a boy looking up at her . . . literally looking UP under her skirt. Clinching her legs casually, she slowly grabbed a big book waiting to get a good sight of the boy. But he moved when she moved a bit, so she hurled it down at the boy with great force. Hitting the boy in the face that he knocked out. Realizing that it was Cedric, she yelled at him, "CEDRIC! YOU BASTARD! HOW LOW CAN YOU REALLY GET?" then she heard a roar of laughter from the other side of the row. Charlie removed the books to see who it was, Matt and his gangs were too busy laughing to notice, "MATT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" yelling at him, grabbing her wand she yelled, "PATRIFICUS TOTALES" but she missed when they started running._

_Running after them, she managed to catch up with Matt by grabbing his collar, then his tie. Matt was still laughing when she had captured him. Quickly flinging him against the bookcase, she grabbed his tie and wrapped it around his neck but not too tight, just enough to get him scared. Apparently it worked since he stopped laughing and he wore a look of fear, "You idiot! I can't believe you! You put him up to this?" she asked him, but he just shook his head, she pulled his tie more; eventually he nodded his head, "Yes!" he said. Charlie shoved him to the ground, "What kind of a person are you? Leaving your friend behind?" she said to him. Matt was confused, "What?" he wasn't sure if he had heard her right, "You have him pull off that stunt, then you should be the one to clean it up." she said in an angry tone, "One more thing," she told him as she grabbed him by the tie and yanked him towards her, "you tell anyone what had happened to Cedric, I will tell everyone what you did. And I swear, I will make a spectacle out of this, if you open your mouth." walking away from him. _

_Matt slowly got up as he watched her walk away, just then she turned around, "By the way," she said in a matter-a-fact tone, "I'm wearing shorts!" lifting her skirt up to him to show that she was indeed wearing shorts; shrugging her shoulder, "What a waste of time." _

Charlie didn't know what had happened after, but she knew that Cedric was back to the old grumpy, strict, and cautious, person that he was. Though Cedric didn't know about the incident because Matt was smart enough to tell him the truth, except that a book fell on him.

It all came down to this, Charlie and Cedric had other things on their minds; it was as if they had drifted away. They started to look away as they walked passed each other, they wouldn't make eye contact in class, they wouldn't acknowledge the other person's presence. Charlie was in her world of her own; she was either busy studying or hanging out with Faye. While Cedric was busy doing his own work or concentrating on Quidditch, after all the game was coming up in a week.

.

.

.

* * *

Next chapter gets a little bit mischive. Head up. I would really love some reviews.


	37. insinuating something rather cruel

.

.

.Here's a bit more. I need some feedback! I'd really appriciate it.

* * *

Eating at the Great Hall, the Weasley twins bombarded her, "Oi Charlie

Eating at the Great Hall, the Weasley twins bombarded her, "Oi Charlie!" they chanted together; both of them sat between her. Giving a peace sign to them because she couldn't say anything with her mouth full of blueberry pie. Swallowing the contents she said, "What's up boys?" George leaned in on her, "How have you been?" Charlie was quick to move back, "I'm fine." she answered. Fred, who was on the other side did just the same, "Are you sure you're fine?" he asked her; Charlie just nodded her head as she wore a puzzled look on her face.

There was a silence as she continued to eat, while the boys sat there twiddling their fingers and shaking their leg. With the way these two boys are, she knew that they were up to something. Still she continued to eat, while Fred cleared his throat, making her stop for a bit. Slowly she continued to eat, grabbing a big chunk of blueberry and stuffing it in her mouth. Chewing her food in a slow manner, she was waiting for someone to say something. Then George cleared his throat.

Finally Charlie put her fork down, swallowing the rest of the food, "Okay, what's with the questions?" she asked them. Quickly they both started, "We're glad you asked," Fred started it off, "Because we were worried that you were unhappy." George said. Fred continued on, "Unhappy because of the things that are going on in school," George butted in, "especially between you and Cedric." Charlie cocked her eyebrow, she didn't say anything. While the boys waited for her to say something, "Well?" they both asked her in unison. Charlie wanted to smile for a minute but kept a straight face, "May I ask why?" she asked them. George and Fred both looked at each other and started to shrug their shoulders, "Well, we were wondering if you were still angry with him," Fred asked, "Since you haven't been fighting," George went on, "Or yelled at him," Fred joined in, "Or haven't been the talk of the school." they both said in unison. This was a little odd for Charlie to hear the boys say this, "I don't have a problem with him now and I don't think he has a problem with me." she said in assuring tone. Fred and George just gave each other a coy smile, Charlie knew that what they were going to say next wasn't going to be good, and "Boys . . ." she scolded them, "What are you not telling me."

They boys were quick to change their facial expression, it was now a rather grim look as if they were at a funeral, "We just wanted to let you know that," Fred looked at George and shook his head, "That what?" Charlie asked, "Cedric is happy!" George said. Charlie gave a small laugh, "And you want me to be angry about that?" asking them. George was quick to answer, "No of course not! We were just wondering if you knew why?" Charlie just shook her head, "He thinks he's going to win the next qudditch game and he's getting cocky? I don't know why?" answering him. Fred just smiled and said, "Nice try though. I just thought you knew he was going to the Halloween ball with Ann."

Charlie's head was empty for a bit, staring at the cold brick wall. Shrugging her shoulders she said, "No I didn't know." stuffing her face now with the rest of the blueberry pie. George patted her back, "We're sorry for your loss." he told her, Charlie looked at him, "Why?" she asked him with a full mouth, "We knew that you really like him and-" Charlie started to cough since she was choking, the boys patted her back to let it out. Quickly swallowing it, Fred handed her a cup of water and drank it down. Inhaling deeply to pull her self together, "No George, I don't like him." telling him in a deep and serious tone. Feeling insulted by his comment she stood up in an angry manner, "Good night boys." she told them and walked out of the Great hall.

The boys quickly stood up and followed her, "Come on Charlie, you can't tell me that you never had an interest in him-" George told her, "Everyone knows how much you guys fight, that has to say that you like each other." Fred continued. Charlie shook her head and gave a cheeky laughter, "How does fighting equal liking each other?" Fred who was trying to stop her by standing in front of her, but she continued to walk on, so he walked backwards, "It doesn't matter because you were friends before. You guys liked each other-" Charlie scoffed at his comment while her voice was slowly getting louder, "As a friend, Fred! He was my friend, past tense!" correcting him.

George copied Fred, "So that doesn't mean you can't be friends again!" Charlie shrugged her shoulders, "You're right. Doesn't mean we can't be friends again, but at the moment, it doesn't look like we're getting anywhere." she told them. Then Charlie quickly grabbed on to their shirt, and tugged them towards her when a group of girls were coming. The boys were close to colliding into them.

Finally they came to a halt, "Okay boys, you've never asked me questions like this. You've never got into my personal business, until now. What are you guys doing?" she asked them in a serious but calm tone.

Fred and George gave each other a nod, "Let's just say that we want to get rid of Ann more then you do." George said in a quiet tone. Charlie was surprised, she wasn't expecting him to say something like this, crossing her arms and loosening up she said, and "What do you have in mind?" she asked them. Fred gave a coy smile, "The ball is coming up. Do you have a date?" asking her, Charlie just shook her head, "What's this have to do with Cedric?"

Giving a smug smile to her he said, "Now you do!" George told her proudly. Squinting her eyes, "What?" Charlie was obviously confused, "You're taking Cedric." George said. Shaking her head at him, "You told me he was going with Ann-" telling him but Fred lifted his finger up to stop her, "Who says you have to have **one** date?" Contemplating on what he had just said, Charlie was trying to think what they had in mind but it was hard when there were insinuating.

"Are you insinuating something rather cruel?"

"Probably." Fred answered.

"How is this going to affect her?"

"You'll find out by the end of the night of the Halloween ball." George said in a sad tone.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Distract him."

"How?"

"Any way you can. Just make sure he has his attention to you."

"Leave the rest to us. The object is to make her jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"All in good time Charlie, all in good time."

"Until then, let's keep it between the three of us."

"So you're not going to let me in on the prank?"

"Prank? Who said it was a prank?" George told her with an innocent voice, Charlie's mouth dropped open, "You're kidding me?" she blurred out. George and Fred both nodded and walked away, "Good night Charlie!" they both hollered. Rubbing her face in frustration she walked back to the common room to think.

Passing Faye in the common room she hollered, "Oi Charlie! Guess what?" Charlie still wore a puzzled look on her face while facing her attention to Faye, "What?" asking her. Noticing that Charlie's expression was odd, "What's the matter?" asking in a concern tone, Charlie just shook her head and said, "Nothing, just thinking." Faye was quick to brush it off since she was excited and was jumping up and down. Giggling and blushing as she stood in front of Charlie, getting annoyed with her Charlie was quick to say, "Well spit it out before you barf on me with all this excitement!" Covering cheeks then leaning in she quietly said, "Guess who asked me to the Halloween ball?" Charlie frowned and bit her lip; it really was a mystery as to who had asked her, shrugging her shoulder she tried to say in a happy and interest tone, "Uh, I really don't know!" Faye rolled her eyes while she jumped again, "George!" she screamed out in happiness.

"Oh yeah George!" trying to sound interested but she was failing.

"Yeah! George!" Faye screamed it out with glee.

"George! Wait, George?" Charlie was confused.

"George! He asked me!"

"Which George? There's a bunch of George's-"

"Seriously Charlie, what other George do you know?"

"There's one in Hufflepuff-"

"Weasley!"

"WEASLEY?"

"George Weasley, asked me to go with him to the Halloween ball!"

"You're kidding. He asked you to go the ball?"

"Do you want me to say it again Charlene?"

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry- but I'm just saying that I've been asked to the Halloween ball. This is so cool! At least I know I'm not going stag like the rest of the girls-" she stopped when she looked at Charlie who was now gazing at the wall. Realizing that Charlie didn't have a date herself, she felt guilty for saying that. Closing her eyes in guilt, she apologized, but Charlie just shook her head, "It doesn't matter." telling her. Faye walked away in guilt while Charlie stood there still gazing at the wall, quietly she said, "Because, I apparently have a date."

.

.

.

More to come

* * *


	38. You’recomingwithme!

* * *

Here's a little bit more.

.

.

.

* * *

The next day Charlie was feeling left out and nervous, the boys had not gotten back to her about the so-called-plan; she wasn't sure how she was going to put up her own end. Sitting at her classes, shaking her legs, pulling her hair back, she lost her contacts from touching her eyes so much that she had to wear her glasses. Faye, who happened to be distracted by the ideas of the Halloween ball, wasn't noticing Charlie being so nervous. Not saying a word to Faye or anyone, her mind was buzzing with strange ideas that the boys might do.

Passing Fred at the Hall she tried to stop him to talk to him, but he ignored her. At this point Charlie would be impatient but, she kept to herself since the plan was not set in stone and for one thing was that, she didn't want to be involved! It was now or never. She couldn't back out, even if the boys wanted her to.

* * *

Walking to the next class she turned the corner when Ann stopped her, Charlie didn't' say anything. Taking a step to the right she continued to walk when Ann said, "Do you have a date for the Halloween ball?" Charlie slowly turned around and shrugged her shoulder, "No." she answer her. Ann wore a smile of accomplishment, "I'm sorry to hear that. I guess you're not as lucky as me! After all," she said in a fake tone, "Going with the most handsome man in school can get you pretty far!" Charlie smirked at this comment, "You mean boy!" telling her. Ann didn't like the comment, though she was surprised when Charlie knew whom she was referring to, "Boy? He's not a boy. I can assure you." Charlie wasn't looking for competition today, she was just being modest . . . in her own way; "He's still a boy to me. And he will remain that way until he can prove himself otherwise." shrugging her shoulders. Then her face turned into a big smile, "Until then, have fun with your date. While I steal other girls dates. After all, you're a pro at it!" informing her, while Ann wore looked like she was ready to throw something at her.

Turning around she broke into a run to her class, running up the spiral staircase with haste. Half way up the stairs her glasses fell of her face and all the way down to the bottom. Charlie aggravated by her unfortunate accident, she walked down the stairs to get her glasses. However, she had a hard time going down the stairs forgetting how bad her eyesight was. Missing a step, she fell on her butt, cursing herself and the stairs. Running her hands on the wall, slowly making her way down.

Just below was Cedric, who was on his way up the stairs when he had just stepped on her glasses; Charlie who happened to have heard the crunching sound said quietly to herself, "That's just great!" Quickly Charlie made her way down without tumbling down. Cedric picked up the glasses and looked up the stairs to see who's it was, but he couldn't see anybody. Though he could hear someone coming down the stairs, so he walked up the stairs, hopefully to return the glasses. Charlie of course, was blind as a bat but, her sense of hearing was really good. The footsteps were loud enough for her to know that someone was there, "Hey, whoever that is, you wanna be a buddy and help me?" she asked. Cedric knew it was Charlie, however, he stayed silent. Walking up the stairs to meet up with her, he saw that she was struggling to come down the stairs, while her one hand was reaching out in front of her to touch the person.

"How bad is the damage?" she asked the stranger, but he didn't say anything as he continued to walk up. Cedric watched her with a keen eye; he could see that she was at her weakest, unable to see what she was doing or what was happening. Then she closed in on him, reaching for a hand, he reached for hers. Charlie looked relived, "Ah, thank you! You're a big help." telling him. Squinting her eyes to try and see whom it was, her eyes sight was blurry, and she couldn't make out if it was a girl or boy. "Can I have my glasses?" asking the stranger, Cedric slowly turned her hand and laid it on his, placing the glasses on her hand. Charlie gave a big smile as she felt the glasses to see what the damage was, "Boy, you don't know how much of a help you are! I'm literally blind with out my glasses. Ever since I lost my contacts, I had to use my glasses again." trying to explain to the stranger. Yet Cedric didn't say a word.

Then she took out her wand, "Lets see if I can fix these-" she said as she started to point it at what she thought was her hand. It was Cedric's hand; Cedric quickly moved his hand and grabbed her hand that had her wand. "Whoa, Whoa! You might want to let me do that! You can't see where you're pointing that!" he said to her. Charlie forfeits her wand, "Cedric?" asking him but he didn't respond. Taking out his wand, pointing at her glasses that he took from her, "Occulus reparo." he dully said as the glasses repaired themselves. Opening the glasses he placed them on her face, Charlie didn't flinch because she didn't know what he was doing.

Placing her glasses she could finally see and Cedric was the first person she saw. Cedric wasn't smiling but he wasn't displeased. Charlie wasn't angry that it was him or that he was even there, she just felt grateful. Biting her lip, she nodded her head, "Thanks." she said in a polite tone. Cedric nodded too, "You're welcome." still he didn't show any emotion on his face. Charlie couldn't help but stare at him, while Cedric frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked her. Shaking her head she finally smiled, "You're almost there." she said as if she was saying it to herself. Cedric didn't know what she meant, "Almost where?" he asked her. Charlie smile quickly faded, "To class. We're late." she said as she made her way up the stairs while he followed.

* * *

An hour later the class ended, the students were making there way down the stairs and into the Great Hal for lunch. Charlie who had her face in a book followed the crowd, while Cedric followed not too far from her. Cedric somehow looked uncomfortable, as if he was disapproving something that was happening. Watching Charlie who was ahead of him, he slithered his way through the people and walked behind her. The book distracted Charlie, not noticing that someone was close. Still Cedric looked uncomfortable, but this time he was shaking his head and saying no to himself; he was fighting with himself but for what?

Cedric wasn't thinking with what he did next, he gently grabbed her elbow and quickly spun her around. Charlie who was taken by surprise dropped her book on the floor. Seeing that it was Cedric, Charlie didn't yell at him but simply said, "What are you doing?" she asked in a puzzled way. Cedric just stared at her and opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. Charlie didn't know what he had planned but she was slowly becoming agitated because, students were watching them as they passed.

"Cedric what's wrong?" asking as she picked up her book, still he couldn't say anything. He just frowned at her then raised his eyebrows, as if he was talking to someone with the facial expressions, without the words. Charlie was taken back by what he was doing, but she knew she shouldn't be, _'He's still full of surprises!' _she thought to herself. Then, it was as if he forced himself to say, "Come with me!" Charlie cocked her head sideways, "To where?" asking him. Cedric now squinted his face, "That didn't come out right. I meant-" he tried to do it again but was stuck.

"Cedric, what are you getting at?"

"I want you to-"

"To what?"

"Come . . ."

"Come where?"

"To the- do you have a date?"

"To where?"

"To the Halloween Ball."

"The Ball?"

"Yeah! Do you have one?"

"No."

"Good!" he slowly said, then in an instant he said, "You'recomingwithme!" Charlie didn't comprehend what he had said; it was too quick and messy. "Say what?" she asked, "Come with me!" Cedric said. Charlie shook her head while she stood there confused, "To where? I didn't even know what you sai-" Cedric rested his hands on her shoulder, "Come with me to the Halloween ball?" saying in a loud and clear tone. All the while the students who were passing by heard him say it, they stopped dead on their tracks.

Charlie's eyes were wide open, her eyes quickly changed color. From the corner of her eyes she could tell that everyone had stopped to watch. Charlie quickly started to laugh and it was a hysterical laughter, "You're funny Cedric! That's a good one!" she told him as she tried to hint to Cedric that he should stop but he didn't. "I mean it! I want you to be my date!" he said in a firm but truthful tone. Charlie now wore a look of concern and continued to laugh to cover it up, "You know what Cedric you're good at this, you should really stop it! Oh, I think we need to go to the library, besides you need that book-" but Cedric wasn't taking the hint.

Avoiding everyone's eyes he looked deep into hers, "I'm serious!" he told her, Charlie quickly grabbed his arm and locked her arms around his, "And I'm serious too! You need to go the library." she said out loud to cover up. Dragging him out of the corridors, her smile faded when she was out of the student's sight. While Cedric tried to argue with her that he really wasn't lying.

* * *

I've got more on the next page.


	39. It never did hurt anybody!

**This is just taking off! Wait till I write the halloween ball. **

**Once again I don't own Cedric but I do own Charlie. After she's my creation. **

* * *

Quickly entering the library and in the isles where no one was around. Charlie quickly slapped his arm, "Don't pull of that kind of stunt! Are you still brain dead from the fall?" she told him in a disappointing tone., "And why are you even talking to me? You haven't talked to me weeks!" Cedric shook his head, " I did! We talked in class-" Charlie butted in, "No, not like this! We haven't had a decent conversation since-" she paused to think, "Well, it has been a while. What gave you the balls to come and talk to me?"

Cedric smiled, "When we were in class." Charlie nodded her head, "So is that the reason why Matt was getting angry at you, since you were ignoring him- But that doesn't matter, you can't just ask me to the Halloween ball?" quickly changing the subject.

"Why not?"

"Because you cant!"

"Why are you going with someone?"

"No- that's not the point-"

"What? Am I not good enough?"

"It's not even that! It's not even me-"

"Are you saying it's me?"

"Yes it's you!"

"So I'm not good enough for you? You could have just told me the truth-"

"No Cedric! I'm not going with you because you can't come with me!"

"What can't I come with you?"

"Because you're already have a date!"

"I have a date?"

"Yes, you do and it's not me!"

"Who is it?" asking her, Charlie just shook her head and had revelation, "Do you remember anything after that fall?" she asked him. Cedric wasn't the least bit concerned with the fall, but Charlie made it clear that this is important. "Look at me Cedric! Do you remember what happened? Because this has to do with everything you did in the past few weeks." Cedric shook her head.

Giving a big sigh she rubber her forehead, "Where to start?" she told her self. Cedric placed his hands on his hips, "What does this have to do with the last few weeks?" Giving a sheepish laughter she said, "You can't come with me because, while you were off in your little world, you were getting quite close with Ann." Cedric frowned, "So is that the reason why she's clinging to me?" shaking her head and giving a small smile of grief she continued, "Either you asked her or she asked you to go the Halloween ball and you said yes, or she said yes. Either way, it doesn't really matter because, everyone thinks we no longer talk to each other." he scoffed at this comment, "No surprise there!" Charlie agreed, "So long story short, you're going to the ball with her and you can't ask me."

"Still there's one thing I want to know." he was thinking, Charlie wasn't going to ignore his questions, "What's that?" running his finger through his hair, "Why didn't you stop me?" Shocked by this question Charlie scoffed, "Stop you?" she wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"Yeah! Why didn't you stop me?"

"Stop you from what?"

"From getting close to Ann!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't want to be close to Ann." she said acidly.

"Why can't I remember any of this? I don't even remember what I did or what I said when I was-" trying to find the right words.

"Not yourself?" she suggested.

"I don't know if I what I did was either really good or really stupid?" saying in an aggravated tone.

"Oh, trust me. It was stupid." she mumbled while shaking her head.

"What did I do?"

"Cedric, if I told you what you did, you might start crying." saying in serious tone while nodding her head.

"Was is that bad?" looking rather concerned.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." she smiled at him, Cedric gave a small smile of relief. Charlie knew she shouldn't be joking at this time, so she said, "Well, it wasn't that . . . bad." sounded as if she was unsure. Cedric now frowned at the comment, "Just spill the beans." he told her in a deep voice while puffing his chest out.

Taking a deep breath she quickly started, "When I woke up in the after the fall, you were the first person I saw and you were on top of me. You were violating me, but you refused to say that you were, but either way you got weird on me. I wanted to punch you in the head but I couldn't because you had a good grip on me. Eventually, I realized that you lost your mind! Because the Cedric I know wouldn't do that."

"A week had passed and you were still not yourself, because, you approached me in the Great Hall in a gentlemen like fashion, with your trousers missing. Telling me that you wanted to talk to me, with nothing important to say. But you did say that it was a dare that you and Matt had formed and commented that I had lovely hips. The whole school was laughing at you and you did serve detention for that. A few weeks later, you and Ann had a small friendly relationship, eating lunch together, studying together, walking together, and possibly, you might have kissed!" she was on a long row but Cedric stopped her when he yelled "WHAT?"

Charlie shushed him, "As I was saying, you and Ann had made plans to go to Hogsmeade on a little date or at least she tried not to make is sound like that, she invited me but I kindly refused. After you haven't talked to me for a few weeks, until you decided to something rather daring and I believe it happened in the very spot. Matt dared you to look up my skirt when I was on the ladder looking for a book. I flew a book at you and knocked you out and I'm pretty sure that book did the job because, I knocked you back to normal." she exhaled and inhaled deeply to regain breath, "Wow that was a mouthful!" she said to herself.

Cedric slowly lifted his hand to his forehead and touched a bruise that was still healing. Charlie bit her lip so she could hide her smile, "Sorry about that." she sincerely said.

Taking off her glasses to wipe them, Cedric grabbed them, "Let me do it, that cloth isn't going to work." she handed him the glasses. Taking out a cloth from his bag he wiped them up. There was silence at first, she didn't know what to say after spilling out the events that happened while he was not himself. Still she couldn't see him very well but she knew he was look straight at her. Slowly he started to place the glasses on her but she stopped him by touching his arm, "I'll do it-" but he move his hands. "No, I insist." he told her in an demanding but caring tone, Charlie placed her hands in pocket of her jacket and nodded. He gently placed the glasses back on her, noticing the he wore a displease but painful look on his face.

It almost made Charlie want to do something she never done. Hesitant to do it she took a step back, but impulse took over when the back of her mind said, _'It never did hurt anybody.' _ she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Charlie took a deep breath, realizing what she was doing she wanted to pull out. Cedric was quick to wrap his arms around her, leaning his chin on her shoulder, "Thank you!" he told her. Charlie's mind said, _'Abort! Abort! Abort!' _quickly she pulled away and patted him on the shoulder. She was getting jittery while trying to tell him it was okay, "Well, I just thought it would make you feel better- You know, what people do! Of course-its not something I do-but it's just to help someone in- you know what I mean!" the words weren't coming out right. While Cedric gave a small smile and nodded, not mentioning one word. Charlie didn't know if she wanted him to say something, would it help the situation or would it just make it worse.

Walking backwards she continued to ramble on, while Cedric followed after her, still he didn't say anything. "I know I'm not a friend-well sorta! I don't know why I even did that. I just thought you needed the little boost- Kinda like a-" Charlie fell silent and nodded her head, "I better go." dully telling him. Turning around she quickly trotted out.

.

.

.

* * *

**I'm coming with something rather cruel and funny. So think of all the things that could happend. Let me know what you guys think! It'll be big help!**


	40. The Halloween Ball

**QUICK NOTES FROM YOUR HUMBLE AUTHOR:**

_**Hello there folks, thank you for some of the comments you guys left. This is kind of a lot to read in the next few chapter, it's the Halloween ball! It took me a while to write this because I wanted to be descriptive as possible and try to make it sound as fun as possible. Come on-you remember when you went to your first dance, right?  
**_

* * *

The clock had stuck eight, the night was young, the students were excited, the costumes were on, and there was excitement in the school! Including a whole load of trouble to be made for the night! Let the ugly games begin!

.

.

.

Charlie and Faye together walked down to the Great Hall; Charlie was busy talking to Faye about the irony of the Halloween ball, "As a muggle, you dress up as a witch, or a warlock, or a vampire! So what does a witch dress up as? A muggle?" giving a dumb answer. Faye was quick to answer, "Course! Sometimes we want to dress up as muggles to feel a little bit odd." scoffing at her, "Yeah sure! You think muggles are odd, witches are weird!" Charlie pointed out.

They reached the Great Hall door, Charlie placed her hat on while placing something on her face by her top lip, while Faye smoothed out her dress. Taking a good look at each other, they giggled at each other, "Oh man! This is going to be a disaster!" Charlie said to her with enthusiasm, Faye nodded her head, "Funny how you can say it with such enthusiasm!"

Charlie who was dressed in a black pants, black jacket, white button shirt, with suspenders, a big black tie, a black bowler hat, a cane, and a fake black mustache under her nose. Her hair was pinned up pretty good, so that she would look like a man, but her same girl features were written all over her face. Charlie was Charlie Chaplin! The only thing that threw off the costume was her glasses, but it gave her more character.

Faye was a little different; she was dressed as a muggle and a very sexy one at that. The stereotypical French maid, a short skirt with nice kitty heels, black stockings, with a pretty good cleavage, that was enough to make any boys head turn. Charlie regretted telling her about this costume, when Faye asked her for suggestions.

Upon entering the Great Hall, people were talking about each other costumes, greeting each other and their dates. Charlie smiled along with Faye as head were turning to see Faye. Especially the boys, there eyes quickly moved to her cleavage, leaving a lot of girls angry.

"You're going to get busted with that costume!" Charlie warned her, Faye pulled her skirt down a bit, "It's not that high!" she tried to convince her. Shaking her head at her, "Oh well! You've got the attention that you always wanted!" telling her as she pointed out all the eyes that were looking at Faye.

A foot away there was Cedric, looking nervous and irritated, he didn't want to go with Ann to the ball but he agreed to it a long time ago. Checking his costume to see if he looked fine, he kept an eye out for Charlie, but he couldn't spot her. But he did spot Faye. Quietly he said, "Wow!" when he saw her costume, then he noticed someone that was next to her. It was a boy!

Walking up to Faye, she stopped while Charlie slowly placed her hat down a bit to hide her face. "Hey Faye, have you seen Charlie?" he asked her. Faye gave a big grin, "I know two Charlie's! Which one are you looking for?" asking him. Cedric of course didn't have an idea as to what she was talking about, "Mendez, of course!" he quickly answered, and deeply inhaling he looked as if he had an idea. He inhaled once again, and then looked at the person next to Faye.

Faye nodded her head, "Well I'm not sure where she is. But I can introduce you to the other Charlie-" she told him, but Cedric was quick to catch on, "Charlie?" he bent down a bit to look at her. Faye rolled her eyes, "This is Charlie Chaplin! Charlie, meet . . . " Faye was lost for words when she didn't know what he was.

Charlie raised her head to look at Cedric, he was wearing tan button shirt, with a brown leather vest, black pants, a leather wristband, his clothes looked rather ragged but it suited him. She just didn't know what he was. Giving him a big smile showing her teeth, she held out his hand to shake his. Cedric now realized that it was Charlie, the Charlie he was looking for. "Charlie, what are you suppose to be? A bum?" he shook her hand. Shaking her head at him, her draw dropped in shock, she lightly hit Faye to tell him again, "She's Charlie Chaplin!" Faye said in an obvious tone. Still Cedric didn't know who she was, Charlie finally said, "Black and white movies, greatest comedian in silent films in the . . . oh about, 1930's!" making sure she had the right date.

Cedric didn't know what she was talking about but he couldn't help but smile, shaking his head at her, "I didn't know that a comedian is suppose to a bum." he lightly insulted her. Charlie pursed her lips giving him a disappointed look, "Alright then! Be like that!" she said in a sour tone while looking back at his clothes, "What are you suppose to be?" asking him. Cedric touched the top of his head, "Oh wait!" he said, and he disappeared quickly through the crowd. Faye looked at Charlie, "You scared him!" then he suddenly he appeared through the crowd with a brown Australian hat. Charlie quickly shook her head, "Wow!" she said in a surprising tone, the hat did look very dashing on him, "I still don't know what you are!" she honestly told him.

Giving a sigh, he now gave her the same disappointed look Charlie gave to him. Faye's eyes opened wide, "Oh, oh! I know what you are!" she told him, "You're a cowboy!" Charlie laughed at Faye, while Cedric shook his head, "No! I'm a dragon tamer!" he told them. "Oh!" Charlie and Faye both said in sync, as they looked at his costume. "A dragon tamer! Well it makes sense. The clothes, the hat, the vest. All you're missing is a few scars, a third degree burns, and missing index finger." Charlie was nice enough to add on with a crocked smile while fixing her glasses. Cedric gave dry smile, "Yeah, I'm working on that," he said in a sarcastic tone.

Then there was a loud sound that came from the entrance of the Great Hall, all attention was turned to the entrance, when there was a loud sound coming from a person, "Excuse me please! Move out of my way!" it was a familiar tone to Charlie, Faye, and Cedric. Charlie groaned at the sound, "Great. Here's comes Gibbles!" she said in a dry and dull tone.

The crowd made an opening for her to pass through, which didn't make a whole lot of people happy, since her friends were shoving people to the side. Ann was approaching the trio with a certain air that was rather snotty. Ann was dressed as a fairy with wings that were almost bigger then her, reason as to why she was moving people away. Wearing a white corset, with colorful lace around it, a short pixie skirt, with high heels. Her hair looked like she had it done by professionals and her makeup was done beautifully. She could have been a Victoria Secret model.

And for once Charlie felt so insignificant when she looked at her, Ann was more beautiful then her. Ann had the beauty for this kind of thing. Charlie gave a quick glance at Cedric to see his reaction, he looked amazed; since his mouth was dropped and he was left speechless. Charlie had a glint of jealousy in her face, but quickly changed when Ann was close.

Ann looked the Charlie and at Faye with a fake smile, then at Cedric, whom she smiled widely for, "So what do you think?" she asked him as she posed for him. Charlie eyed Cedric from the side; Cedric was gawking at her not saying a word. Which was something that Ann wanted to see. Looking at Faye she said, "Wow, Faye! I didn't think you had a cleavage for that?" Faye very proudly straightened herself, with her chest high, "You have no idea!" she said in a fake happy tone. Then she looked at Charlie, "And who's this? Your date?" looking at her with a disgusted face. Faye was about to argue with her, but Charlie butted in, without having to say a word.

Touching her arm to stop her from arguing, Charlie walked up to Ann in a strange but comical way, with one hand on her pocket and the other twirling her cane. Tipping her hat at her, she winked at her. Ann didn't seem to be impressed, since she was now sneering at her. However, there were others who were quite impressed with her acting.

Charlie took her hand out of her pocket to shake her hand, Ann backed away, "I don't know you. What makes you think I'm going to shake your hand?" she told her. Charlie's face quickly had a facial expression of disappointed, still she didn't say a word as she let her facial expressions and movements, display how she was feeling to the crowd. Charlie quickly went around to the faces of people who were watching, shaking hands with them. They looked surprised and happy to be shaking her hand, then she made her way to Cedric, and shook his hand. Cedric gave him her hands instantly, shaking her hand too. Placing her hand back in her pocket again, she shrugged her shoulder, and smiled back at her. Ann still didn't look amused, "What are you doing?" she said to her. Charlie again stuck her hand out, but Ann refused to shake. Cedric was getting annoyed that Ann didn't want to shake her hand, "Just do it." he told her. Ann lifted her hand up slowly, while looking at her, "Hey, you're-" before she could finish Charlie already grabbed her hand to shake it, a loud buzzing sound was hear, making Ann scream out loud. Ann was shocked when she shook her hand. Making the crowd around them laugh. Cedric too was laughing but was shocked that she did that to Ann.

Charlie laughed in silence, again she let her facial expression show what she felt, while clutching her stomach and hitting her knee. Showing everybody the device that was on her hand. She let a girl touch it, making her jump and scream, when the buzzing sound went off. The girl laughed hysterically, so Charlie gave her the device and tipped her hat to her.

Ann on the other hand was beginning to get furious, "Charlie?" she asked her in an acid tone. Charlie looked at her and nodded her head, taking off her hat she gave a small bow. Ann had to think of a way of getting back at her, "So I see you came dressed as a man!" she tried to be casual about it, but her tone still had a bit of anger in there. Charlie once again nodded her head, leaned on her cane, while giving her a big smile. "You dressed like man so you Faye could be your date? I think you went too far on that. Especially since you don't have a real date!" she said with a smug smile. Charlie grabbed her hat and covered the side of her face that Ann could see, she looked at Cedric with a disgusted look, pointing to her while mouthing her words, _'Why isn't Cedric helping me out here_?' she thought to herself.

Quickly she looked around and saw a two red head it was the twins, she whistled for them, "George! Your date is waiting!" she yelled out loud. George and Fred both came, looking at Charlie and Faye. George was quick to look at Cedric then at Ann, "Oi Ann! What are you suppose to be?" he said in a worried tone, Fred did the same thing, looking at her as if they were worried, "She's a bug? I'm pretty sure!" asking him. Ann crossed her arms and gave them a death glare.

Charlie quickly intervened by grabbing Fred's arm, wrapping her arm around his. He caught the hint, looking at George, they had the twin communication again. George bowed at Faye and winked at her, "Shall we?" he told her. Faye gave a big grin, "Of course!" she said while walking away from them. Eyeing Charlie one more time, she mouthed, 'Thank God!'

Charlie and Fred took one more look at Ann, "Shall we Charlie?" he asked her. Charlie nodded her head she took one last look at Cedric, as they passed through the crowd..

.

.

* * *

the next chapter is going to be fun!


	41. Dancing Shoes

QUICK NOTES FROM YOUR HUMBLE AUTHOR:

_**I'll let you have the music of your choice, these were some of the song I happened to be listening to at the time. Besides, I wanted a variety rather then your clichés. **_

_** Arctic Monkeys-Fake tales of San Francisco, Dancing Shoes, and I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor.**_

_** Amy Winehouse- In my Bed.**_

_** Timbaland- Bounce**_

_** Shakira and Beyonce- Beautiful lie. **_

_**These are the songs and a few more, but I'm not going to take up anymore of your time. So read on!**_

* * *

The hall was decorated with floating pumpkins and candles, ghouls and ghost would pass by from above. The walls were decorated with dead bodies, of course, they weren't real, but if people came close enough they would jump and scare them. The school banners were still hanging up with pride. It was an eerie look to the room, but it was perfect since it was Hallowe

* * *

It was dinnertime, which only made Charlie impatient, she wasn't hungry, and she was ready to have a good time. Although the food was really replaced by piles of candy, such as candy corn, lollipops, chocolates of all sorts, some candy that was even foreign to her. She didn't seem to mind, after all it was just candy! Charlie just grabbed a lollipop that was cherry flavored; she sucked on it, while she waited for time to pass by. Faye was busy talking about the band that was going to play. Charlie had never heard of them at all, but she didn't mind dancing to something different.

* * *

Fred and George glanced at each other as they looked over at the Slytherin table. Fred with his wand under the table murmured something quietly, pointing at the top table of where Ann was sitting. Instantly two delicious pieced of chocolate were placed on her plate. Luckily no one saw what had happened, Fred and George gave a sigh of relief to each other. Together they watched and waited until she ate it.

Ann grabbed the piece of chocolate and popped one in her mouth, Ann wore a shocked look on her face, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. Her friend asked what was wrong, Ann was lost for words, all she could do was point to the piece of chocolate and she chewed the other piece, "I've never!" she said with enthusiasm, "This is the best chocolate I've ever tasted!" she told her. Quickly she popped the other piece of chocolate in her mouth and chewed it slowly. Savoring the taste.

Fred and George both looked at each other with accomplishment as they continued to eat their candy.

* * *

.

The dance was about to commence, the tables were cleared from the Great Hall, a stage was set for the live band, while everyone was getting anxious to dance. The schoolhouses were separated, while they waited for Professor Dumbledore to start off the dance.

Dumbledore stepped on stage, as the students clapped as he approached the middle. Raising his hand to give his thanks but also for their silence, he started, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I will shortly start the dance before I make a quick announcement." Charlie and Faye looked at each other, "Wonder what's it's about?" Faye said, "It's about your costume. It's derogative and sluttish." Charlie said in cool tone while chuckling. Faye was quick to slap her, "And this coming from a bum? Who dances like a stripper?" she added on. Charlie eyes opened wide while laughing, Faye laughed with her. Charlie scoffed at her, "Well at least I know how to dance." she said to her.

They were talking through the announcement; they didn't know what he was talking about. Charlie and Faye were still laughing at themselves, though they didn't attract any attention from the crowd, they did get a tap on the shoulder by Professor Valence. Charlie and Faye turned around and stopped laughing, "Is there something funny that Dumbledore said, that he needs to know?" Like little Catholic schoolgirls: Charlie and Faye both shook their heads while placing their hands in their back, they apologized for laughing.

Professor Valence took a look at Charlie then at Faye, "I can send you back to your dorm for wearing that!" he told her, Faye's jaw dropped, "Oh please Professor, don't send me back!" she begged to him. Valence just shook his head, "I'm considering it," he told her, while Charlie looked disappointed, "Oh, come on Professor Valence, it's just one night! After that she won't wear the costume." she tried to reason with him, "I'm just saying that you're showing way too much." he said in the same unreasonable tone. Charlie gave a big sigh, "Please Professor! Not tonight! Besides, have you seen Gibbles? She's just as bad!" she was quick to remind him. "That doesn't matter. I'm more worried about you guys. She'll get her own." he gave a cold look to them. Faye looked like she was about to cry, "Please. Just for tonight." she tried to reason with him.

Charlie was getting angry with him, but he was right, she was showing way too much. Charlie decided to take off her suit jacket and place it around Faye's shoulder, "There, she can't show so much if she wears this." telling him, "Now can you let us go? Please. Just this one time and I promise you can give me detention, since it was my fault for her picking it out." asking him nicely. Her big eyes under her glasses were slowly softening him up; she had the look on sincerity and care for her friend, especially for a night that happened once a year.

Professor Valence face went from cold to a congenial look, he smiled at her, "Your mother always knew how to take care of her friends." he told her. He nodded, "Go on! I don't want to see you guys having a bad night." he told them. Charlie and Faye's face quickly lightened up they jumped up and down with joy. Faye quickly gave him a small hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she told him. Charlie's turn, she gave him a big, big hug, "Thank you." she said to him with sincerity. "Just like your mother." her reminded her, "Oh, do me a favor," she pulled away from the hug, "What's that?" asking him, "I don't want any trouble from you, especially with you-know-who!" he said in a serious tone. Charlie just nodded her head, "Not a single thing!" she told him, turning away from him she gave a big smile.

The dance started with an opening of the Waltz, Charlie stayed out of the dance, besides she didn't have a date. She didn't mind, she wasn't very good at the waltz, though she could see that Cedric was very good at it. Ann too, she was an exceptional dancer to the Waltz, though her big wings were giving her a hard time to dance, since her wings were bumping and tugging on the other dancers. Charlie bitterly gave her props for being a good dance at the waltz.

After that Waltz, they had another one, this time teachers were on the dance floor, clapping for them Charlie cheered them on. Fred was dancing with his date, Faye was dancing with George, Cedric was dancing with Ann, and everyone who had a date was dancing with his or her date. Unlike Charlie who was on the side, watching she felt a little bit alone. Charlie kept an eye on Fred, waiting for any kind of signal for her but there was nothing for her just yet.

After half-and-hour passed with mostly waltz, Charlie eventually had her chance at the waltz with Faye. Charlie was the man and Faye was the woman, they played around on the dance floor as if they were doing a cliché of tango that they saw in movies. Bumping and stepping on other people, they apologized while dancing. They didn't care if they were awful on the dance floor; they were having too much fun.

Then the real fun started, the band stroked up their tunes, a fast beat tempo. Charlie waited for Faye so she could dance with her but she didn't know how long it would be till George would leave her. It was her luck that Faye ditched him to dance with Charlie, not the George didn't mind, he had other plans.

Charlie and Faye were dancing to the beats of what sounded like Arctic Monkeys, the kind of music that makes them jump and sway their hips. Charlie was quite the dancer, dancing to such a crazy tune, while singing and jumping. Faye wasn't a bad dancer herself, but she needed to find the beat every now and then. Together they sang the songs as they played out the roles with the lyrics, "I don't want to hear you no! Kick me out! Kick me out! I don't hear you no! Kick me out! Kick me out!" singing while they shook their heads and pretending to kick each other.

While they were dancing there were some boys who's attention was towards them, watching them dance. Cedric, who happened to be a few feet away, couldn't help but take a glance every now and then, while Ann tried to follow with the dance. Cedric wasn't very good at dancing to this kind of music, but he wasn't even making the effort to try. Especially not with Ann.

Another song started, Charlie of course got herself ready with Faye, moving her hips and teasingly moving her shoulders. Moving her head in different directions, her hair came off of her pins, draping down. Cedric just happened to inhale, when his face painted a large smile. Ann looked at him, "What's the matter?" she asked him as if he was smiling at her. Cedric wasn't paying attention, he inhaled once again and smiled. Ann didn't understand what he was doing, "Is something wrong?" asking him. Cedric just shook his head, "No, nothing." he said in a wonder as he looked at Charlie's way.

Just then Ann's stomach started to growl violently, even Cedric could hear it through the loud sounds, "You alright?" asking her. Ann clutched her stomach, "Oh, it's just my stomach I didn't really eat anything." she lied to him as she covered up her reaction. Cedric now looked around wildly, as if he was looking for someone, "What's that-" he said to himself. Ann's stomach again lurched, making her bend down, "Oh God!" she tried to pull herself together but she was loosing it. She could feel her food starting to come up, covering her mouth, Cedric watched her, "Are you alright? You don't look so good!" asking her. Though he didn't like her so much he was still a gentlemen to help her, holding her up he asked her, "Do you need help?"

Then he quickly looked around, again, he was looking for something that was near but he couldn't trace it.

Ann who was reluctant to have him help her said, "Just stay right here! I've got to go to the ladies room. Powder myself up." trying to force a smile on her face. Casually she tried to walk out of the Great Hall but she made a run for it when she felt that she couldn't hold it much longer.

The music had changed, the beats were much more faster with a different sound that most had never heard. It was more of a hip-hop sound; Charlie and Faye couldn't deny the sounds. The music was popular to those who listened to muggle music and it was clear as to how many people listened to it. Not a lot. Charlie and Faye danced to the beats, swaying their hips, moving their bodies in ways that most had never seen. Charlie and Faye were attracting attention to themselves, girls were watching to see what they could learn from them, while boys waited to see what they could get out of it. Charlie and Faye were getting a little too close when they were dancing, making some boys go 'Oh!' in shock and give a smug smile.

Just then another boy jumped in, dressed as a vampire hunter, he knew how to dance since he was attracting Charlie's attention. He had the moves of a break-dancer, he knew how to move fast with the beats with good moves. Charlie watched him while he danced. After he finished he looked at Charlie, eyeing her up, he was challenging her. The crowd went nuts when they realize that it was a dance off. Charlie shook her head while laughing, she knew she couldn't beat him since he was really good. Charlie then just shook his hand, then he pulled her in, their bodies touched. Charlie didn't pull back, her face wore a big smile and nodded her head. Together their bodies moved in rhythm, they were rubbing on each other while they did a routine dance. As if they had this planned! They moved to a quick swing dance, keeping the crowd locked on them. Then they quickly moved to a different dance.

The next song started, Charlie then teasingly pushed him away, as the song started to move her in a way that most had never seen. Taking off her hat she placed it on Faye, letting her hold it. Charlie was doing a belly dance to a song that was rather exotic. It was a strange rhythm that she danced to, there were times when the song was slow, and seductively she moved her hips slow. When the song got faster she moved faster along with her arm movements were as graceful as a ballet dancer. All eyes were on her, especially the boys; they looked as if they yearned to be part of that dance. It was seductive yet, playful kind of dance.

After the song started to slow down, she looked at the boy; he dramatically fell on the floor as if she won the battle. Causing the whole crowd to cheer for her. Charlie and the boy both bowed to the crowd. He graciously kissed her hand while she tipped her hat to him. They separated as they went back to their friends.

Cedric happened to be watching the whole thing from the side. His eyes were wide open, his jaw dropped, he couldn't breathe. Charlie had only danced with him once and that was just the tango, it was a messy tango. He thought that the dance was just bad, but this was just shocking. He had no idea that she could move like that. Cedric's face was red, his ears were red and his mouth was dry. It was enough to make him move away from the dance floor to sit down.

One thing that he didn't know was that Charlie knew how he was reacting to her dancing. Watching him walk away, she didn't know whether to be ashamed or be fine with it.

* * *

next to come.


	42. Hugging toilets and flying hair

**Once again, I'll leave the music to your imagination.**

.

* * *

Ann was hugging the toilet bowl, her hair was a mess, her makeup was smeared, and she was a mess. The smell of her processed dinner scent was all over the bathroom and the chunks were in the toilet. Ann heard a footsteps coming in the bathroom, "Hey! You!" she yelled out loud in the bathroom stalls.

They were three 4th year girls, who were afraid to move when they heard the yelling. Ann yelled again, "I know you're there! Get over here!" it was in a demanding tone. The girls slowly walked to the bathroom stall and opened it. Ann heaved herself up to get a good look at the girls, "You!" she pointed to the shortest girl, "Go and get my friend Hannah!" she said in a bossy tone. The taller girl looked at her in disgust, "What are you looking at?" Ann yelled at the girl, making her flinch in fear. The other girl said, "Why should we help you? You gave us detention for nothing!" it was a sour tone and it was obvious that she had no remorse. Ann then started standing up, "If you don't do what I say, I will give you detention for the rest of your school days!" she screamed at her in anger. The three girls jumped back and moved away from the stall. Just then Ann's stomach was still not done, quickly turning to the toilet bowl she vomited. The girls then quickly looked each other up and made their way out of the bathroom.

* * *

Half-and-hour passed and Cedric was still sitting down, Ann didn't come back yet. George and Fred were back with their dates. Charlie took a break from dancing and decided to get a drink. Taking a glance around the room she saw groups of people talking having a good time, all except Cedric.

Charlie wasn't sure if she should strike up a conversation or just leave him alone. The last thing she needed was to have Ann annoy her. Gulping down her drink, letting loose of her tie, unbuttoning a few buttons, and taking off her suspenders; she didn't know if it was right to talk to him. Charlie was waiting for Fred's signal but he didn't do anything. They looked as if they were enjoying themselves too much, as if they forgot about the scheme. But one question hit her when she looked around, "Where's Ann?" she asked herself out loud.

Placing her cup down she walked to Cedric and sat next to him casually. Cedric looked at Charlie, Charlie looked at him, and sitting there they waited for one of them to say something. Charlie nodded her head to the music, while Cedric sat still; his hands were on his lap, while he leaned back on his seat. Charlie eyed him from the side, trying to be sly, but Cedric beat her to it. He was staring at her from the side. Quickly they looked away, staring at the crowd of people dancing. Cedric then cleared his throat, making Charlie shift a bit, she wasn't sure if that was a hint.

Charlie sat up straight and broke the silence, "Some dance huh?" Charlie then had an image in her head of her kicking herself for a stupid question. Cedric surprisingly shook his head, "No." Charlie was shocked by his answer, "What do you mean?" asking him. Cedric then looked as if he was annoyed by the dance, "It's nothing!" trying to brush it off. Charlie faced him now, "Where's Ann? Weren't you dancing with her?" looking around to see if she spotted her but she wasn't there. Cedric replied in a sour tone, "She's been in the bathroom for a half-and-hour." Charlie's eyes widened as she looked away from him, _'What the hell did those boys do to her?' _she thought to herself.

"Is she alright?" asking him in a casual manner.

"I don't know. She looked awful before she left to the bathroom." he said in a plain tone.

"I'm sorry." Charlie tried to say in a caring tone, but she was only lying to herself.

"Sorry about what? It wasn't my idea to come with her in the first place." Cedric was obviously not happy with the night, since his tone was plain.

Giving a big sigh, Charlie looked over at Fred and George, realizing that she might have to dance with him way ahead of schedule. Cedric's face looked bored, taking off his hat he placed it on the side, he slouched down. It was making Charlie was think hard about what she was planning to do next, _'This is going to be so weird! Should I ask him? Or should I just- No, he'll resist.' _she was thinking to herself. Her face was turning red from the thought of asking him to dance.

Charlie then suddenly stood up and grabbed his hand, "Get up!" she said in a demanding tone, while tugging him up. Cedric was confused, "What?" he sat still until Charlie pulled him out of the chair. "We still have an hour to go and the last thing I need is for you to be sitting here doing nothing." she told him, Cedric eyed her up, "What about Ann?" asking her. Charlie shrugged her shoulder, "Until she comes back, you can say I kept her place warm. Besides, you asked me to the dance . . . when you weren't crazy." reminding him.

Trying to pull him in to the dance floor he pulled her back with ease, "But I don't know how to dance!" telling her, "Remember the tango? I wasn't very good!" he was reluctant to go. Charlie scowled at him, "When you ask someone to the dance, you dance with them, even if you don't know how to dance. That's the point of a dance! It's all about having guts! Besides you were quite the dancer with the waltz!" tugging him again. Shaking his head at her, "That's the waltz! That's a breeze! But I can't dance, well at least-" he looked as if he was now nervous, "At least what?" Charlie asked him. Shaking his head while trying to get the right words out without having to insult her, "At least-" trying to say it again. Charlie's face scrunched up, "Cedric just say it!" she told him, "At least like you!" he quickly said. Charlie then laughed at him, "Doesn't even matter to me!" she finally won, pulling him into the dance floor onto the edge of the sea of couples.

Charlie nodded her head while watching Cedric; he just stood there in confusion. Looking around to see if there was any dance moves he could copy, but he had no idea what to do. Charlie shook her head, "Cedric, don't look at them, pay attention to the rhythm of the music. Listen!" she told him. Cedric stared at her as he tried to listen to the rhythm; it was Marvin Gaye's 'Got to Give it Up.' He wasn't familiar with this kind of music, but Charlie knew all too well what the song was. Realizing that he wasn't catching on she decided a different way of teaching him. Moving her shoulders and hips a little, she grabbed his hands and said, "Follow my feet," she told him. Stepping from side to side at the same time, Charlie was feeling the beat more and more, Cedric still wasn't catching on but he was enjoying the time with her. He laughed out loud, "Not bad for a beginner, hey?" he told her, Charlie laughed, "Not bad at all! Now let's try a little something else!" Slowly moving her hips from left to right, Cedric watched her, "I can't do that!" he told her; Charlie shook her head and grabbed his hips. Motioning his hips from left to right with her hands; Cedric was blushing, "What are you doing?" he was surprised by the way she was touching him. "I'm making you move!" she told him as her hips were moving faster, while singing the song. Charlie then realized that it was a bad idea when she looked at his face. Grabbing his hands again she decided to just take the lead.

Cedric continued to step side to side, while Charlie danced, getting a bit carried away. She was moving her shoulders and her hips, dancing the same way she was dancing with the boy but with a twist. She was doing kind of a swing dance, moving him away from her and closer to her there shoulders touched when she moved to the left and then to the right. At least he caught on to the quick, but he was pulling her closer then usual, almost falling unto him. "Not bad! You're getting the hang of it!" she told him as the song started to change to slow tempo at first, then it was faster.

Charlie then told him, "Jump!" Cedric didn't hear her, "What?" she started jumping to the song, "Just jump!" she yelled to him. JET'S 'Are you Gonna Be My Girl' was blasting; the whole crowd was jumping and dancing to the fast tune. Charlie and Cedric weren't doing so bad themselves. Cedric found more rhythm with the song, he was at least jumping in tune and moving a little more then usual, while he was watching Charlie jump and move with freedom. Grabbing her hands again, he twirled her around locking his arms around hers he pulled her close to her chest, her hair was close to his chin, and by chance he inhaled, making him smile even more. Then he quickly twirled her around and out of his arms, making her dizzy but laughing at the same time. Charlie was surprised that he knew how to do that, continuing to move with him in place, she started to dance for him. Her hair was flying all over the place, grabbing her hat she tried to place it on Cedric but he was too tall. He leaned down a bit to place the hat on him.

For the first time in a long time, Cedric didn't care if he looked like a fool. He was having fun and he didn't care who was watching. Hanging around with a free soul, who was a really good dancer, really made him feel rebellious. Cedric was twirling her over and over, Charlie didn't care if she was getting dizzy, and she was laughing and having so much fun she didn't even know if this kind of fun existed. Though her glasses were coming off she managed to pull them back on her face. Charlie almost stumbled but Cedric was quick to catch her by her arms, together they laughed in excitement.

* * *

**More to come, it gets better.**


	43. Feeling like Audrey

* * *

The song then started die down, making Cedric and Charlie slow down. It was now a slow song and a slow dance. Charlie looked around to see who was dancing with whom; by chance she caught a glimpse of Fred mouthing "Signal!" Charlie then shook her head in disbelief; the signal was a slow dance!

Charlie turned back to Cedric gave an uncomfortable smile, "Well, it was nice dancing with you-" she told him but he interrupted, "Just one more dance! Besides, it's just a slow song." holding onto her hands. Charlie gracefully moved her hands away, "I'm not very good at slow dances-" quick to respond, "It's too mushy gushy!" telling him as she moved away from him, but he caught hold of her elbow, "Doesn't even matter to me!" he said in a sincere tone. Charlie then eyed him up realizing that he took her own line, "You're kidding me right?" she asked him. Cedric just shook his head and said, "I don't even care if you don't know how to dance a slow dance. All I'm asking for is this one time." staring deep into her eyes, Charlie couldn't help but look away rather timid, closing her eyes and looking at him again, "Fine. After this you're dancing with Ann." trying to say in her playful tone so she could feel like was herself, but she wasn't.

Placing his hand on her hip and his other hand holding her hand. Her hand as on his shoulder while Cedric held her other hand. Keeping a distance, she stared at her feet, thinking she was going to step on his feet, but she knew she was too shy to look at him. Fixing her glasses on her face again, she continued to not look at him, but for a moment she gave a small smile. Cedric was quick to catch the smile, "Hello there!" he said to the smile, Charlie then looked at him and said, "Hello!" Looking down at her, he forgot how short she was but he could still see her face so well, "What's with the smile?" asking her, Charlie shook her head and said, "I feel like Audrey Hepburn in 'Roman Holiday.'"

"Audrey who?" asking as Cedric tried to take note of what she was talking about.

"Audrey Hepburn! Another muggle movie you might not have heard about."

"Does she dance as well as you?" trying to compliment her.

"No." informing him, "But she was prettier then me!" thinking to herself. Shifting his body closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist more, Charlie's body posture stiffened a bit, but then loosened up a bit. Since he was closer she had no choice but to wrap her arms around his shoulder. They could not see each other's faces, his cheek was touching her side of her forehead, and bringing him closer to her he could smell her so well. Charlie's eyes were closed, thinking how comfortable she was. "We'll have to see about that." he told her as he whispered into her ear. Charlie then moved her face to look at him. Cedric gazed deep into her hazel eyes, realizing that they changed colors before his eyes, it went from a brown-green to almost yellow. Giving her a smile, Charlie didn't know whether to smile back because her face had turned red.

"MENDEZ!" she heard someone scream, breaking the eye contact between them.

* * *


	44. Doxie toxie syndrome

* * *

  


* * *

  


Charlie looked around to see who was calling her, "MENDEZ! CHARLIE MENDEZ!" she heard someone scream in anger. The voice was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. The crowd of people was moving away from them, and some moved to the side to let someone in, it was Gibbles.

Ann was a mess, one of her wings was missing, her makeup was smeared and running, her hair looked she went through a hurricane, and she smelled. People were quickly moving away from her when they smelled her. Charlie and Cedric were still holding onto each other when Ann saw them. Ann looked at Cedric then at Charlie, Ann then gave a high pitch scream, "Get your hands off of him!" she yelled at her. Ann was now running towards her to attack but was suddenly attacked by black fairies, or at least that's what it looked like it. It was Doxies, they were swarming towards her, attacking her and biting her. The crowds were running away from the attacks, while some went into hiding. Charlie had to think fast, she needed to stop the Doxies from attacking Ann. Cedric was thinking just the same, "Patrificus totales!" he told Charlie, Charlie nodded her head and agreed. Raising their wands up, they both yelled, "Patrificus totales!" The doxies stopped, as if they were frozen and they started to float in a euphoric way.

Professor Valence was quick to jump in, reciting a spell that no one had ever heard of, the Doxies were quick to fly away.

Ann fell to the floor from the attack, she was so beat up, Charlie ran to her to help her up. "Ann are you okay? Ann, look at me!" she was slowly lifting her up, Cedric was quick to try and help Ann. Ann didn't respond to anything she said, she was just staring at Charlie as if she was ready to kill her. Charlie didn't seem to care if she was going to attack, she just wanted to get her help. "Ann, you got to get up and get you to the hospital-" telling her, but before she could do anything else, Ann jumped on her. It was too quick for Charlie to react, she was on the ground, Ann placed her hands around Charlie's neck, digging deep into her neck making Charlie scream. She could feel something warm coming from her neck and it wasn't Ann's hand. Ann was shaking her rigorously, "You bitch! You did this to me! You cursed me!" she screamed at her. Charlie couldn't breathe, her face was turning blue, Ann's grip was getting stronger and stronger.

Cedric and Professor Valence tried to pull her away, but Ann was stronger then they thought. She continued to shake her neck like a rag doll, piercing her neck more and more with her sharp nails, the sounds of her head hitting the floor could be heard. Loosing her glasses in the process, one lenses broke. Charlie was about to pass out, trying to regain her breath but it was so hard. Charlie used her energy to one fist, while pinpointing where Ann's face was; she gave a right hook on Ann's face. Making Ann fall to the side and knocking her out. Cedric couldn't help but say, "Nice!" while the crowd made a loud "Oh," sound. Charlie gasped in air quickly, coughing violently and clutching her neck to stop it from bleeding. She was bleeding a lot because she could feel a puddle of blood already forming.

Cedric ran to her side but Professor Valence was quick to pull him away, "You take care of Ann! I'll take care of Charlie!" commanding him. Cedric didn't seem to care, "No, I'll take her!" he talked back and out of terms. Professor Valence wasn't pleased with him, "She's your date, you take care of her! You take her to the hospital wing before the doxie poison spreads." he told him in a clear and demanding tone. Grabbing a hold of Charlie, he picked up her glasses and put them on her, while lifting her up to her feet, "Charlie, how deep did she go in?" asking her, Charlie didn't say a word, she just mover her hand so he could see for himself. Blood was just pouring out, Charlie placed her hand back on her neck. Professor Valence did the same, placing his own hands on her neck to help her out. Cedric couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy.

Professor McGonagall was planning on helping Cedric, but Cedric was reluctant. He wanted to help Charlie. Professor McGonagall was quick to scold him, "Pay attention boy! Get her to the hospital wing!" his attention was back with Ann.

Charlie was unbuttoning her white shirt, "Charlie, what are you doing?" Professor Valence asked her with caution. Taking it off, she had a white tank top on underneath, she wrapped the shirt around her neck to put some pressure on the wounds to stop it from bleeding. Charlie still couldn't say a word, she was still trying to regain her voice while trying to breathe right. "Send Poppy to my office after she's done with Ann. I'm not putting both of them in the same room." Valence told McGonagal, she nodded in agreement while he escorted Charlie out. Cedric was an earshot away.

* * *


	45. Iodine, Gauze, Bandages

**I'm glad I got a lot of people reading my stuff. Now all I need is a response! Without people's responses I can't go on. Though I have one fan who keeps me going, I'd like to hear from the rest of you.**

.

.

.

* * *

Charlie was now in Professor Valence office; he was rummaging around his office, looking for his first aid kit. Charlie watched him as he looked around, "I know it's around here!" he was growling to himself, as if he was angry for a whole different reason. Going into his closet he started pulling boxes out, he was trashing his office, "Ha! Got it!" he said. Opening a brown carpetbag, he started taking items out. Gauze, iodine, bandages, etc.

Charlie's eyes were filled with tears, trying to wipe them away; she didn't realize how much she was shaking. Grabbing a chair he dragged it close to hers, putting down his items, he said, "You're alright Charlie! Just relax." Charlie tried to breathe in and out but it was hard. Moving her hair back from her face so he could take a good look at her, she was so stressed out.

Taking off his robe so his sleeves wouldn't be in the way, he bolted out of his chair, "Water! I need water!" he told him self out loud and ran to the nearest sink, which was near his bedroom. Disappearing for a while Charlie felt like she wanted to cry. She didn't know why she wanted to cry, it wasn't the pain, it wasn't because she was shaking in fear, and it wasn't any of that.

Professor Valence then came back in the room with a basin and towels, sitting close he reached to her hands that were on her neck, "I want you to take it off slowly." directing her. Charlie tried to avoid his eyes so he wouldn't know she was crying, but tears were running down her face, he knew she was crying. Slowly she took it off, wincing at the pain. Very gently he raised her chin with his hands, "Now don't move," he told her in a calm tone. Grabbing a towel, he wiped the blood from her neck, trying to pinpoint where her wounds were. Moving in closer to her, he slowly wiped the blood from her neck on her left side. Charlie closed her eyes, thinking how weird it was for her mother's former boyfriend cleaning her wounds.

Just then the door bolted open, Charlie and Professor Valence both jumped. Valence thought it was Poppy, "Poppy! There you are!" he said, but was mistaken when it was Cedric, angrily he said, "Get out of here! You're suppose to be with Ann." Cedric didn't care, he walked to Charlie to look at her, "Are you alright?" he asked her. Charlie just nodded her head, she still didn't say anything. Professor Valence again said in an angry tone, "Get out of here! I told you to stay with Ann in the hospital wing! Where's Poppy?" Cedric seemed to have stood his ground, "She's no there yet. Professor McGonagall excused me." he said in a firm tone. Professor continued to wipe the blood from her neck, "Well then I'm excusing you for the night, now go!" he told him. Cedric remained where he was, "I'm staying here if it's all the same to you." telling him in a polite but demanding tone. Professor Valence stood up from his chair, his chest puffed out, he wore a look of anger on his face, "I said, you're excused! Now, get out!" he yelled at him. Cedric was quick to fire back, "I'm staying here until I know Charlie's going to be fine!"

Charlie watched them from her seat, she wore a look of pain, and she didn't want them to argue. _'I'm not that important! Would you guys relax!' _she thought to herself as they argued.

"I can write you up for insubordination!"

"Fine! Just make sure you have my last name right, it's Diggory!"

"I'll be sure to do that! It's all your fault she's in this mess."

Charlie then stood up and finally said, "Stop it!" her voice was cracked but she could be heard though she started to bleed more. Professor Valence was quick to help her, "Don't talk-" he tried to tell her but from the look on her face was disappointment at both of them. Grabbing the towel from his hand she placed it on her neck and wiped the blood off. Whispering to them she said, "Don't I have a saying in this?" checking the towel to see how much blood she had left, "You don't have to fight over me! I'm not that freaking important!"

Cedric and Professor Valence looked at each other; they were both fighting for her waiting to see who would win her over. Reaching behind her neck, she felt the wounds, placing the towel behind her neck she wiped it off while wincing in pain.

Someone knocked on the door, "Come in!" Professor Valence shouted. It was Professor Dumbledore, he entered the room with a certain presence that made them all calm down, especially Valence. Walking towards Charlie he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright Charlie?" asking her. Nodding her head at him she finally smiled, feeling a like she didn't need to cry anymore. Turning his attention to Valence, "We seem to be having difficulties with our nurse." he told him, "I'm afraid she's had too much to drink and she's unstable to work for the night." Charlie walked to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "What about Ann? What's going to happened to her?" she was now able to talk clearer and louder without bleeding. Professor Dumbledore then smiled at her, "She's going to be fine. It's nothing serious. Professor McGonagall is taking care of her as we speak. The only thing I need to worry about is, who's going to clean your wounds?" telling her in a concerned tone.

Cedric stepped in, "I'll do it sir!" he said automatically but Professor Valence was quick to shoot him down, "No, I'll do it. I suggest you go back to your room and get yourself cleaned up for the night, you've done enough Cedric." this gave him the opportunity to get Cedric out. Cedric then sneered at him, "I think I'll stay here sir. Escort her back to her common room when she's ready, if it's not too much trouble." trying to tell him in a nice tone but bitterness was there. Professor Valence wasn't going to win so he had to give up, for now.

Professor Dumbledore looked at all of them and said, "I think that is all for now. Until then I will see you all tomorrow." eyeing up Charlie the most. Nodding to everyone, he left the room.

Charlie then gave a sigh, she felt disgusted by the way both of them were acting. Shaking her head at them she went to the basin to wash her hands from the blood. Grabbing her hair she slowly pulled it up into a bun, Cedric and Professor Valence watched her, as if they were waiting for her to ask for help. Once her neck was exposed from behind, they could see the exact marks of where Ann dug her nails. Valence closed his eyes in disgust, while Cedric looked away, it looked really bad. Charlie traced the wounds with her fingers, counting as she placed her fingers where Ann had dug in. Feeling the scratches in her neck, she counted how many times she was cut.

Taking off her glasses she wiped her forehead with her arm, she was still shaking that she dropped her glasses. Professor Valence picked her glasses, "You better sit down. I'll clean it up for you." he told her, Charlie quickly shook her head, "Where's the bathroom?" she asked him in a quiet tone. "You need to sit down and-" Professor Valence was reluctant to tell her, but Charlie slammed the towel, "I want to see!" her voice cracked, but she was demanding. She was about to cry again since her eyes were glossy, but held back. "It's on the left, through this door." he pointed it out to her as he took a step back.

Walking through the door she disappeared. Professor Valence quickly turned to Cedric, "When I told you to leave, you should've left! You're just making this harder on Charlie!" he said in furious tone. Cedric argued back, "How am I making this hard on Charlie? I'm just here to make sure she's going to be fine. Is that too much to ask?"

"It's all your fault that this happened!"

"My fault? How was it my fault?"

"If you kept you hands on your date, none of this would of happened. Ann wouldn't have attacked her and she wouldn't be bleeding!"

"She pulled me on the dance floor! I told her no-"

"But you still went! How hard is it for you to tell her no without giving up so easily? You danced with her, you put yourself in that position, you played the both of them!"

"Ann was gone for half-and-hour, I didn't know if she was alright! Did you want me to got to the girls bathroom to check? Beside it wasn't my idea to go with Ann in the first place-"

"Then you're an idiot! You didn't have the decency to tell Charlie no and keep your hands off of her-"

"Why do you care with what I do with Charlie? I couldn't resist! She convinced me to do it in the first place! She pulled me on the dance floor-"

"I don't care if she pulled you onto the dance floor, you were getting a little too close to her and that's what caused Ann to flip out and attack her. You're smooth act caused all of this to happened-"

Then the door slammed open, Charlie stood there with hands on her neck, "Where's Professor McGonagall?" she asked them in a calm tone. Cedric said, "She's at the hospital wing." Charlie nodded her head, "Good. Because I'm not having either one of you help me out." she told him while storming out of the room. It was obvious that she heard their argument. Professor Valence was quick to stop her by grabbing her by her waist, "No, no, no! You're staying here until I clean those wounds." Charlie wailed, "Get your hands off of me!" snatching his hand away, so he blocked the door, "You're not going anywhere!" he told her.

Charlie then stood there feeling trapped, ready to cry again, "I can't go on like this if you two are going to fight over me! None of you own me! You hear me?" her voice was starting to get louder, "I'm not that **fucking **important, that you guys need to argue over me!" she said with fury. Eyeing Professor Valence she said, "I'm sorry, I'm not my mother! I'm not her! I can't be her! She's dead! I may look like her but I'm not her! I know you loved her and I'm sure she loved you too but I can't be what my mother was! She's gone Professor. She's fucking gone. My mother was better then what I am now. I'm just this-" stuttering while trying to find the right words, "This-big train wreck waiting to happened!" she was yelling with whatever force she had.

Then she looked at Cedric, "I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry that any of this ever happened, I just wanted to make sure you had a good time but I can see that they think you were being a player, which made you look bad. You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault. There won't be a next time and I promise you!" she said in a firm tone.

Feeling the searing pain on her neck again, she wanted to get cleaned up but she needed to get some help. "I need to take a shower. I feel like I'm in a bad zombie movie." she said as she looked at her clothes. Professor Valence didn't seem to agree with her, "I'll get your wounds patched up then you can get yourself cleaned up. Now sit." he obviously wasn't happy with Charlie. Charlie looked at him then at Cedric, Charlie knew that what she had said about her mother wasn't the best thing. The eerie silence in the room made Charlie realize that she had made a mistake to blow up at him. Charlie looked at Cedric, "Cedric, can you get my wand? I think it's still in the Great Hall." she asked him as she sat down on the chair. Professor Valence was waiting for Cedric to argue back with her about staying, but he just nodded his head and headed for the door. "Take your time!" Valence hollered before Cedric closed the door.

.

.

* * *


	46. Trifling emotions

**It's getting a little more emotional, the more serious side to certain people.**

.

.

.

* * *

Leaving Charlie and Professor Valence in the room to get her patched up. Sitting down across from her, Charlie could see his jaw line clinching, his body was tense, his face wore a look of irritation, but his breathing was calm. Charlie was about to say something when Valence started, "What happened out there?" he asked her. Charlie watched him as he soaked the towel in the water, "I don't know." she knew she was lying and he could hear it. Lifting her chin with his hands, he wiped the left over blood, "What do you mean you don't know? You know perfectly well what happened!" he said in a rough voice but trying to remain calm. Charlie knew it was useless to try and lie to him about her dancing with him; however, there was a feeling in the back of her mind that it wasn't just that.

"Fine! I danced with Cedric. What's wrong with that?" she asked him with a bit attitude, "You know what you did was wrong! He wasn't your date from the beginning yet, you danced with him." he was now roughly holding her chin while cleaning dried up blood. Charlie slowly pulled away but he kept a grip, "I know. I wasn't oblivious that he had a date." not realizing how she was talking to him, but she still talked in a quiet tone. "Should I even mention how you looked like on the dance floor?" he growled at her, pushing the conversation more and more. Charlie pushed his hands away from her, "Great! I can't even be myself when I dance, when I feel like I have to be someone else at school." she fired back at him. Professor Valence didn't seem to care if she was angry, "Is that all you do? Do you tease Cedric for attention? Are you crying for attention from him? What's the matter with you Charlie? Speak to me!" he said in a pleading voice.

Charlie's mouth drew open in shock, she had never heard Professor Valence talk like this, "What do you want me to say Professor?" she asked him, "Yes, I have issues Professor! I tease Cedric because I feel like it and it's all for fun! If I could, I would do this for a living. I'll cry for attention every day so people will look at me! I'm just a misunderstood girl who needs someone to hold her every night so she can feel whole," she said in a fake tone, "This is exactly what I want!" Charlie was being sarcastic as all hell.  
Professor Valence looked as if he wanted to hit her but he grabbed the iodine, lifting her neck with his left hand, he started rubbing the iodine on her neck roughly. It was burning, making Charlie flinch and wail in pain. Valence didn't seem to care if she was in pain, "Suck it up! If you can handle someone digging their nails in you, then you can handle this." flatly saying to her. Charlie tried to move away but he had a good grip, she was like a little girl at the doctors refusing to get the shot.

"What do you want me to say Professor?" she was pleading to him as she tried to calm him down; "I want you to say nothing at all!" he sounded as if he wasn't to be reasoned with. "Professor!" Charlie was trying to capture his attention again. Then in an instant, he turned the chair a full 180 degrees, making Charlie's head jerk a bit, "Professor!" she tried to reason again but he didn't say anything. Rubbing the iodine on the back of her neck making her flinch and wail again. Trying to stand up, she found herself bound on the chair, "Professor?" she said in a careful tone but he didn't respond, as she felt her back being forced to the chair. He had bound her to the chair with a spell, "Professor, this is not fair!" she yelled to him, "And you think it was fair for you to say that about your mother?" he said with fury. "What do you want me to say Professor? Do you want me to comfort you? Do you want me to be like mother and tell you I'm alive? What is it?" feeling as if she was ready to cry again, but this time she knew why she was crying.

Leaving the iodine in place, he blew on it so it could dry off quickly. It sent a big shiver up Charlie's spine, a feeling from her stomach went quickly out of her mouth, she moaned loudly in surprise. Professor Valence quickly grabbed the gauze and wiped it off the iodine with alcohol, Charlie started feeling the real pain, and it was stinging. He was torturing her when he was supposed to help her clean her wounds.

In the back of Charlie's mind she knew she had to do something that was out of her reach. At least that's what she thinks, but she knows that the Professor knows she's capable of doing it.

Through the pain and agony, she had to reach inside herself to find the voice she once knew.

Moving her neck to the left roughly he started to place butterfly stitches on her when she said in a calm and sweet tone, "Michael." he stopped. Charlie gave a small sigh of relief for a second; she had to play the role for a while.

Slowly he moved his hands away from her, "Don't do this to me Charlie!" he said as if he was begging her. "Michael, please stop!" she said in the same tone, while trying to be sincere. The Professor ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, leaning on his desk with his arms holding him, his head hanging, "It's not fair Leah!" he said to her. Charlie didn't know what he meant but she had to say something, "Nothing ever is." responding to his comment. "Why did you leave me?" he asked her in a heartbreaking tone, Charlie gulped, she didn't know how to respond to his question. Silently she waited for him to say something else, but there was nothing so she felt like she needed to continue, "I'm sorry." whispering to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too!" he said in a bitter tone.

"For what?" Charlie was now curious as to why he was talking this way.

"For meeting you in the first place! I wished I never met you." he seemed to have forced it out.

"Why?" asking again, though she knows that she was toying with his feelings, she wanted to know why her mother left him.

"Because Leah, you left me! You got up and left! You left me in pain for years and now, every time I see Charlene, I can't help but think it's you! As if you have returned to me but you haven't!" Professor Valence was in pain for the first time, she had never heard him like this. Slamming his fist on the table, Charlie gave a quick jump. The room was silent for a minute while Professor Valence collected himself. Charlie couldn't see any of this since her back was facing him, but she knew that he needed time to pull himself together.

"When I came back from Australia, I though you were coming back to be with me, but you said you came to visit. . . and you weren't alone!" he said as he sat down behind her. Charlie's could hear the squeaking sounds of the chair, "You came with a baby," he continued, "with the biggest and brightest hazel eyes I had ever seen. Telling me that you were a mother of three." giving a big sigh of grief.

Leaning his head back as he tried to recollect more of the memory, "I believe that was the day I died. I couldn't believe that you were married and you were a mother of three kids!" saying in a surprised tone, his voice was cracking. "You wouldn't believe how many times I told myself that day that I could make it up to you. I told myself that I can be exactly what you want me to be but, I knew you would see right through me. Just like you always did. But you never saw the pain I endured that day. You used Charlene to soften me up and it worked!" he chuckled at the thought, "It really did work because, when I saw her smile, I couldn't just not smile back. I was jealous that I wasn't a father. I was jealous that I wasn't her father."

Professor Valence was staring at the back of Charlie's head, thinking that it was Leah. "Then you make me promise that if I ever come across Charlene, that I wouldn't let any harm come to her. I would protect her as if she was one of my own. So, like a sucker, I said yes! It was hard to resist anything you asked for. You always knew how to talk me into things." he said as he laughed a bit but then died down, "But you didn't talk me out of going to Australia. You knew it was my passion to go there and you didn't stop me." he said in a sad tone. Pounding on the table again, "I promised you only a year, but I guess . . ." he was now silent, standing up from his chair, he placed his hands on her shoulder, making her shudder. "You couldn't wait for me. After three years."

Charlie knew she needed to stop the act, she didn't want him to go on any further, "Professor." she said in a quiet but cautious tone. Valence quickly broke away from the trance when Charlie called his name, backing away from her, taking his hands off her shoulder. "Professor, I'm sorry." forcing the words out of her throat. Before she knew it, she was being wheeled around to face Professor Valence, she was too afraid to look at him. She knew she had hurt him even more, but she knew nothing else to do to stop him. Guilt was written all over her face, he knew that what she did was wrong. Coming near her at eye level, he watched her face. Charlie slightly lifted her head, to see how he was reacting to all this. A blank expression was written all over his face, but she could see that his eyes were a bit watery, Charlie quickly looked away.

In a deep but rough voice he told her, "Don't you ever do that to me." he was serious in his expression. Charlie looked at him and nodded her head. "I never want to hear you talk like her. Don't use that against me." quietly telling her in a pained tone. Charlie again nodded her head and didn't say another word. Professor Valence slowly turned her chair around and gently started to place the bandages on her neck, without saying another word.

.

* * *

Cedric came back with her wand, rushing into the room he saw that Charlie was already patched up. However, the vibe in the room was different from what it was when he left. Professor Valence didn't say anything else to Charlie, "She's done. You can take her." he told Cedric in a dry tone. Charlie stood up from her chair, without looking back at Professor Valence she walked out of the door. Cedric watched as she exited without him, then he looked at Professor Valence, wanting to ask him what happened. Opening his mouth to say something Professor Valence glared at him, just shaking his head. There's nothing that Valence wanted to say to him and nothing that could be said. Cedric nodded his head and walked out of the room to catch up with Charlie.

Charlie and Cedric walked slowly to the portrait, Charlie had nothing to say, though Cedric had questions to ask her. She walked ahead of him while he followed from behind, but not too far from her. They could hear the echoes of the music and the people through out the castle walls, making Charlie remember the dance she had with Cedric. For once, she was regretting something and that was the dance. Although she couldn't deny that she had fun, she knew that what she did was stupid. Too ashamed to look at Cedric, she didn't even want to be reminded.

Just as they approached the portrait, she went on ahead to open it but Cedric stopped her when he said, "Thank you." Charlie kept her back facing him, "For what?" she said in a dull tone, "For the night." he answered. Charlie just shook her head and gave a small grunt.

.

* * *

Entering the portrait, she saw Faye and the Weasley twins waiting for her inside. Fred, George, and Faye ran towards her, "Are you okay?" Faye started asking questions; Fred and George did just the same. Charlie didn't say anything she was glaring at the twins. "How bad was it?" Faye asked her, Charlie still didn't say anything, and the twins fell silent; realizing that Charlie wasn't going to say anything until Faye left.

"Faye, can you do me a favor and help me get cleaned up? I'll tell you everything." quietly telling her, hoping that Faye wouldn't question her. Nodding her head, she walked away from her and kissed George on the cheek goodnight and ran upstairs.

Charlie, Fred, and George were looking at each other. Their minds were buzzing with thoughts, not knowing how everyone was taking it. Fred looked at George, concerned of what was to come out from Charlie mouth. Just then they noticed her mouth slowly moving, her left side of her mouth was slowly rising, into a crocked smile. The twins both gasped in shock, was she happy about this? Charlie gave a big sigh, "Thank you boys! I don't think I've had that adrenaline rush in quite a while." telling them. Patting their shoulders she walked away from them and up the stairs, "Goodnight boys. Like it never happened. Like it never happened." she told them in a distant voice.

* * *


	47. No regrets!

**Note from your humble author: Sorry folks i've been very busy. But I can promise you that there will be some good things and bad thing about to happend to your favorite characters. So heads up! And thank you all for reading this. You do not know how much I appriciate it. **

* * *

The next day, Charlie and Ann were in Professor McGonagall's room talking about what had happened. Along with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Valence. Charlie seemed to be in a pretty mellow mood, unlike Ann who seemed rather accomplished from her handy work she did on Charlie. Since she smiled when she saw the bandages on her neck. Which fumed Charlie up a bit, but she hid it pretty well. But then smiled when she saw Ann covered with red dots, she looked like she had chicken pox. Including the big black eye on the left side of her eye.

It all came down to Ann thinking that Charlie had cursed her when she shook her hand and shocked her. Charlie assured Professor McGonagall that it was a buzzer that was supposed to be a prank, a simple muggle prank item. Though she didn't have the device with her, since she gave it to someone else, they believed her. After all, how could a device like that cause a curse.

Charlie was hoping that they would ignore the talk about the dance but Professor Valence didn't seem to mind on bringing it up. While Ann scowled sitting on the chair.

"I'll admit to that! I danced with him. It wasn't one of my brightest idea but I didn't want to see him having a bad time."

"Yet, you deliberately knew he had a date!" Professor McGonagall replied in a sour tone.

"Yes." she said in confidence.

"And what do you have to say for all of this?" Professor McGonagall said in a strict tone.

"I don't know. What would you like me to say?" Charlie asked truthfully.

Then she heard Professor Valence scoff, making Charlie a little more flared up. "Do you want me to apologize for what I did? Dancing with a guy who already had a date? Who just happens to be my-" making her stop, she didn't know whether to call Cedric a friend or an acquaintance, "Friend?" she finished the sentence.

Ann had her turn to speak, Charlie tried to listen but all she heard was lies. In Charlie's head all she could hear was, _"Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!"_ though she wouldn't let anyone know that.

"I know she was always jealous of me. I told her my Halloween date was Cedric she pretended as if she didn't care. But I knew she did!" she told the teachers in a fake tone. Charlie was quick to cough out loud on purpose, making Professor Valence raise his eyebrow, he wasn't approving Charlie's attitude.

"I'm pretty sure she poisoned me so she could have her chance with Cedric." adding on.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! I was dancing with Faye, when you were puking in the bathroom and Cedric was waiting for you the whole time. Half-and-hour he waited for you, while I was dancing with my friends." she added in quickly with attitude but Professor Dumbledore quickly calmed her down, "Now how could you have known that he was waiting that long?" asking her. "Because Cedric told me! He said he's been sitting down, waiting for her to get out." answering him in a truthful tone. "What about the Doxies? Do you know anything about them?" Professor McGonagall asked her. "Now that! I don't know anything about." Charlie was quick to say, for a second she knew she gave herself away when she answered that fast, but remained calm.

After two hours of discussion, they came up with a verdict, Professor Dumbledore then stood up from his chair, "I think we can dismiss all of this. Ms. Gibbles, you had no right to attack Charlie for thinking that she cursed you. You of all people, who are the Head girl should know better. But your nerves got the best of you." telling Ann in a calm tone.

"Ms. Mendez," he turned his attention to Charlie, while she shifted in her chair, "It was very rude of you to pull that prank on Ms. Gibbles. Although you were trying to give everyone a good laugh and it was only intended for the light amusement, some people might take it more serious then you think." he finished as he sighed, "There's nothing more to say. Ms. Gibbles, you're excused. Ms. Mendez, you too, you're excused." Charlie nodded and stood up from her chair. Ann did the same, turning around to go out, she gave a smirk to Charlie when she looked at her neck. Charlie looked bored by her smirk. But she couldn't help but feel accomplished her self when she saw how bad the black eye looked. Ann left the room while Charlie followed from behind.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore waited until they left the room, he then turned his attention to Professor Valence. "I can see how she reminds you of Leah." he told her in a calm tone. Valence shifted around from his seat, he was uncomfortable with the subject. Professor Dumbledore sat down and continued, "Mike you know you can't be her father. She has a family-" Valence quickly cut him off as he stood up in disappointment, "You think I don't know that Albus? I know! I'm aware! It's just hard to look at her and not be reminded of-" he inhaled deeply as he tried to regain his composure, he was almost loosing it. Standing up he walked to the window as he gazed outside, "I kept a promise to her." he said quietly.

"What promise was that?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I'd keep an eye out if I ever came across her. I said I would, though I thought I would never see her."

"But you did."

"Yes. I did. And I wasn't expecting to see her here, being a witch, nonetheless."

"You had to have thought that she was a witch. Though her other boys are just muggles, you knew she had to have the gift."

"I knew she had it but I wasn't anticipating it. I wasn't expecting to see her here when I showed up. I wasn't thinking about it all! I didn't bother to think if she had gone to another school or if she had already graduated. None of this crossed my mind because, I wasn't thinking about Charlene."

"But you were thinking about Leah."

"Yeah. I was shocked when I saw her on the first day of class. I knew she was the spiting image of her mother but I could see a difference." Professor Valence stopped as he hung his head down, it was taking a toll on him and Dumbledore knew. "When I realized that it was her, I thought that none of this would effect me. I would have nothing to do with her but, as she started to talk to me more and more, I couldn't help myself. I had to protect her. I had to keep Leah's promise but, I know I can't do it anymore." telling him as he banged his head on the glass window gently.

A sudden silence from both of them, Dumbledore had to give him time to regain his sanity. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked him as he tried to come to conclusion. Valence raised his head up and looked at Dumbledore, "Be a teacher. Nothing more and nothing less." he said in a dry tone. It was as if he didn't want to be saying that, but he had to. "If you have to," Dumbledore slowly said, "keep your distance. Even if it means hurting her." he told him. It was harsh but it was true, he was in no position to do that to himself or to Charlie.

* * *

Resuming to class her mind started buzzing with thoughts; she knew that she didn't want to Cedric, not in the least bit. She was still embarrassed with what she had done. Inhaling deeply as she entered potions she kept her mind busy by concentrating on class. Sitting next to Faye, Faye asked what had happened, but Charlie shook her head, she didn't want to talk about it at this time. Though one thing was bothering her, "I need to talk to your boyfriend and his partner in crime." she told her before they fell silent to pay attention.


	48. Practical jokes require no damages

**Back again! I'm coming back with a vengence!** I went on a crazy writing streak and i know you folks are going to get a kick out of whats to come. I apologize for being out of so long. To my fellow fans! You guys are awesome!

**Heads up! Tell everyone you know who loves Cedric stories about me! Let them know about my stories! **Please I need some feedback! I need to know what you guys think of the stories. It's your feedback that will get me going.

* * *

.

.

It wasn't until nighttime that Charlie and Faye found them, they were busy doing conjuring up a new Weasley Wizard Wheezes item. Charlie lead them away from the group of 3rd years who were near by, she had a lot of questions.

"What can we do for you Charlie?" Fred said in a kick back tone, George leaned back on a pillar, feeling the same way as Fred. "Came to thank us again for the revenge?" George asked her as he leaned in to tell her so no one else would hear. "I wasn't thanking you for the revenge, I was thanking you for the adrenaline rush- never mind. What did you guys do? You guys didn't raise a single wand to set off the Doxies?" Charlie asked as she fixed the bandages on her neck. The boys watched her in curiosity, they were too busy wondering how the scratches looked like. Faye rolled her eyes at them, "George! Fred!" yelling at them so they would snap out of it.

"What?" Fred and George both said, "Would you pay attention to me here!" Charlie waved her hands in front of their face. George nodded, "Look, we've got this new idea. We need you in on it again if we're going to get Gibbles-" he told her as he looked at Fred with a coy smile. Charlie cut him off quickly and sighed, "Look boys! No more! I don't want anymore of this! I didn't think last night was going to be a disaster. Someone got hurt, okay? In a practical joke you're not supposed to get hurt."

"Of course they can! I'm mean, a simple stomachache or your bones coming out of place has to hurt-" Fred reminded her as he thought about it as George nodded his head in agreement.

"But not like this!" Faye growled at the boys, while pointing at Charlie's neck. "Tell me you had this planned George? Did you want her to get severely hurt?" she lightly pushed George.

Charlie was grateful to have Faye by her side, especially when it came to explanations. Fred and George both gave a grim look as they realized what had happened to her, they didn't understand the full extent of her cuts. Only that Charlie seemed relaxed coming back from Professor Valence's room, when in reality she would have been very angry with them. However, she seemed to be taking this in a mature and serious way.

"This morning it was so painful to look at Charlie's cuts. It was bad! I had to run out of the bathroom." Faye said as her face made a sour look. Charlie gave a crocked smile, "Uh- thanks Faye." saying in an uncertain tone, now realizing the reason why Faye ran out, when she said she had to get something.

A moment of silence for the boys to think on it, they both looked as if they were getting scolded and they felt sorry. "What happened last night was something that can't be undone. I'll admit, I had fun last night. It was something I haven't done in a long time. And I know, that none of you had planned that I would get hurt last night. But the only other question I have is, what did you do to Ann?"

George and Fred's face remember what it was to give a coy smile, looking at Charlie and Faye they started their explanation. "You see, it wasn't us that set off the doxies, it was Ann herself." Fred said in a smart tone. Faye raised her eyebrow, "What do mean she did it? It's not like she called them out?" she said to them.

"No she did." George assured her, "During dinner, Fred and I dropped a little piece of chocolate on her plate, which would determine the whole night for her."

"I don't get it." Charlie said in an unconvinced tone.

"That was a special mixture that George and I made. It's a candy that will help you feel sick for an hour, it makes you throw up, so you can miss classes." Fred said as he smiled with accomplishment.

"So that would explain her being gone for an hour." Faye said as she looked at Charlie.

"But we put a little bit of extra love in that piece of chocolate." George said with an evil grin, "Even we pay attention in Hagrid's class because, he taught us a thing or two about doxies. That they love the smell of bad odors." Fred said as she looked at George.

"And that they feed off of human emotions at its extreme." George finished off the rest.

"So. . ." Charlie was listening intently.

"Ann was all that last night! She smelled of throw up and mind you it was our strongest mixture that we put in, so she puked a lot since there were a load of doxies attacking." George informed her as he gave a big smile.

"And she was in a violent rage when she saw you dancing with Cedric. So put that together . . ." Fred said as he wore a dazzled look on his face.

"A black eyed Ann and a torn up Charlie!" Faye said in a disapproving tone as the boys smile faded quickly. Charlie sniggered at there reaction, nodding her head as she understood what happened. "Okay boys. I got the picture." she told them, nodding her head she walked away, "Goodnight boys."

"Wait, that's it?" Fred said as he stopped her and Faye, "Yeah, that's it! Nothing else I wanted to know." Charlie said. Fred said, "You're not going to say," turning to George, "'Boys you are very clever! I wish I had thought of that! I'm a forever grateful that you had doxies attack Ann.'" saying in a high pitch tone. Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Are you serious?" Charlie scoffed at them, "Do you know what I went through and you want me to praise you for a job well done?" asking them as if she was testing their question. Fred and George gave a long pause as they looked at each other, "Seriously? You want me to say you guys were awesome?" Charlie was feeling a little annoyed.

"Yeah." George mumbled.

"George! Last night I didn't even know what I was saying? I don't even know why I thanked you! I should have chocked the both of you last night after what happened to me. I should have been angry with both of you! I was the one who got attacked, not you!"

"It's not like we had it planned that Ann was going to attack you!" Fred fired back.

"Yeah but-look," Charlie paused, she didn't want to get into an argument with them. Trying to solve this in a mature way she said in a calm tone, "I'm just not willing to praise your prank, until it's all out of my system. Right now it's all a mix. I'm angry. I'm happy. I'm miserable. I'm not sure what to feel. Sorry boys." she told them.

Looking at their sad faces Charlie felt bad, they were like little boys waiting to be praised for a job well done on their work, but only to be brought down. "Good night boys." she patted both of them on their shoulders.

Faye followed her as she scowled at the twins especially at George, "I can't believe him." she said once they were earshots away from them. "Who?" Charlie asked her, "George! I swear, I think I'm dating a comedian." Faye said as she walked with her up the stairs, "Wait you're dating him? As in, you're officially dating him?" Charlie had to make sure she was hearing the right thing. A sigh of grief came from out from Faye, but gave a coy smile, " Yeah." saying in a high pitch tone. Charlie sniggered, happy that for the first time in a long time, she finally was dating someone, "Wow! Who asked whom? Or did you have to bribe him to date you?" Charlie jokingly added on. Faye ignored it, "He asked me after the dance. But right now, I'm a little disappointed at him."

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it's not totally their fault! I did it too!" she reminded her. "Oh yeah, about that," Faye said, "Don't ever, ever, ever, do that again!" growling at her with fury. "You have to stop playing pranks like that or you'll get into more detention! I swear, out of all the detentions you've had, I'm surprised they didn't kick you out." scolding her. Charlie laughed at her, Faye was feeling annoyed that Charlie wasn't taking this seriously. "Charlie. I'm serious. You have to stop pulling pranks like that! You need to concentrate on your school work and graduating." telling her in a stern tone.

This was a Faye that Charlie knew all to well, this was the reason why she was a friend with her; she knew how to talk sense into her. "If it makes you feel better Faye, I will give it up. Besides, I think that was my wake up call. I don't want my hand chopped off because a prank went wrong." she told her. "Good. Besides, I don't know what came of that whole conclusion . . . I don't even know if it was worth it." Faye told her as they entered the room. They were the only girls, which meant anything goes with their conversation. Charlie and Faye looked at each other and smiled, then started to burst into laughter. "Did you see how Ann looked like, her eye was so huge!" Faye said as Charlie started to laugh hard but had to slow down since she could feel her cuts reopen. "Stop reminding me! I can't laugh too hard!" Charlie told her.

Lying down on their beds Charlie breathed in and out to relax. "I'm glad something came out of it for you Ann." Charlie told her in a delight tone, even though it was very wrong to be talking like this. "What about you? You didn't get anything good out of it." Faye asked her. Charlie turned to the side, "Trust me. I did." she said as she gave a small smile and her mind wondered away to last night at the dance.

* * *

**.All in good time folks! **

* * *


	49. Fate and destiny

Hello, i've been gone again, on a crazy writing streak. This is a lot to read so enjoy while you can. Please let me know what you folks think. I'd really appriciate it.

Thank you to all the folks out there who are reading this. I hope this is to your liking. Please let everyone know about this story! Share it with others so that they know what a good story is.

* * *

.

.

.

Weeks later . . .

Charlie's and Cedric's friendship was slightly intact they could at least say hi to each other without wanting to kill each other. After the Halloween ball, Charlie knew that she had to stay away from him whenever he was in front of Ann. If Ann wasn't around, Charlie was willing to have a small talk with him and so did Cedric. Though she was still ashamed for what she had done at the Halloween ball, Cedric made it clear that he didn't care about it; it was the best time he's ever had in a long time.

Of course the whole school talked about it since Ann had to blurt out the whole story.

It's been a while since Charlie had a decent conversation with him.

* * *

"And that's the end of the games folks! Hufflepuff has won the game!" the announcer yelled out as the Hufflepuff side was cheering out and Ravenclaw glared and booed at them.

Charlie entered the locker room when she saw that the players were gone. Cedric was still in there so she cautiously walked in, careful not to run into him in the middle of undressing. But suddenly she heard another voice in there; Cedric and a stranger were having an argument.

"The man was here to watch you play at your best! And what did you give him? Nothing!" saying in a disappointing tone.

"We won! Isn't that enough?" Cedric was quick to fire back with a slight sound of irritation.

"He was recruiting you for their team!"

"How was I to know that he was going to watch? I'm sorry if I did an awful job, it just wasn't my game!" Cedric said in an annoying tone.

"And you were lucky that your mates pulled the rest of the game for you! What's the matter with you? Are you afraid of getting hurt? After that fall?" Now sounding concerned.

"No Dad! It's not that. It just wasn't my game and I know I didn't give it a hundred-percent-"

"Well said! It was a waste of time to come here and watch you play your worst game-" saying in a disgusted tone.

"Is that really necessary Dad? It's bad enough you do this to me at home and you're going to do it at school?"

"You're a better man then you think-"

"I know! You've been telling that my whole life but I don't know how! I'm tired of you saying that! I don't even know what I am anymore-" it was clear that Cedric was angry since he was yelling at his father. "You're the greatest player here! I want you to prove yourself to the whole wizarding world that you are talented-" his father said as if he had to force it out. Then there was a loud slam from the lockers, Charlie jumped and gave a small gasp at the sound as she hid behind the other lockers. Even though she couldn't see them she knew that it was Cedric, he was obviously furious.

There was an eerie silence, she didn't know if there were whispering to each other, eventually she heard his father say, "I'll be waiting outside."

Charlie saw a short, stubby, and bald man pass her in darkness with disappointment written by his body posture.

_'Bad idea.' _she thought to herself, quickly but quietly she was making her way out when she heard, "It's fine Charlie!" She stood frozen from where she was, 'How did he know?' she mouthed in surprise. In a casual manner she passed the wall of lockers and saw Cedric with his hands over his locker, his head hanging and looking disappointed.

Distant as they were, she felt close enough to know what he was going through. Leaning on the same wall of lockers not looking at him,

"Congratulations." she said in polite manner. Cedric didn't look at her, he simply shook his head, "Just say it already." in an acid tone, and he knew that Charlie was going to compare him to his father.

However, Charlie just shook her head as her eyes wondered around the ceiling, "I can't do that. I promised myself that I wouldn't do that." she told him. Cedric slammed open his locker and started to take off his Quidditch robes, "When did you start doing that?" he asked in moody tone. Shrugging her shoulders she said, "After we attacked each other." sitting down on the bench she continued to not look at him but at the lockers. Cedric stopped as he tried to calm himself down, rubbing his face in frustration he looked over at Charlie, "How bad is it?" he asked her. Charlie was confused by the question, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"How bad is it? Do I sound like him or not?" he said in a vague tone while chuckling at the thought.

"Oh," she tried to cover up, "I though you were asking about the game."

"Forget the game." he told her as he tossed his quidditch robe angrily.

"Well," she hesitated, "I can't be the judge of that." she told him.

Cedric looked stunned, "I'm asking you to be the judge." he told her. Charlie just shook her head, "I didn't want to get involved in this whole mess. I just wanted to tell you congratulations on the game . . . even if you were a big mess out in the field." Shaking his head at her comment, he took off his shirt unintentionally showing off his body to her. Which was well built and Charlie couldn't complain.

Charlie's eyes slowly widened while her face turned a light pink, she was not prepared for this, and slowly she stood up to get out. Cedric was quick to keep her in by talking to her inadvertently, "You know," he started as she turned back around to face him. "I never understood why my father counts on me to do all of this? Why he's so determined to have me work so hard for something he wants me to do." Charlie who was listening but not looking at him, "Why don't you ask him? Instead of wondering."

Facing her now he walked towards her, "I can't! I just can't question him! It's as if I need permission to talk to him or even be real about anything. Like I have to lie to him everytime I talk to him because he always finds way to criticize me. He tells me there's things I can always improve on."

Charlie whose face had slightly turned red, hung her head low so he wouldn't see, "Everyone has something to improve on. It's just the matter of actually doing it." she pointed out while keeping her eyes on the ground, "But I'd say you can change to your own accord. I don't think your father has to tell you how to do it. Besides, I don't think he would like it, if your change was your downfall and he has no one but to blame, but himself."

Cedric now sat by her as he thought about what she had said, Charlie who slowly moved away from him while keeping her head down. Suddenly Cedric moved closer to her when he started talking, "I never thought about it that way. My mother always says, he's just looking out for my interest but I just feel like I'm being pushed down."

There was a long pause "This is ridiculous. You probably don't want to hear about my problems." he said in a low tone. Charlie was taken back by this comment, "It's not ridiculous! Not at all! This just makes you more human then you think! This just shows how you really feel." she said as she tried to make him feel better.

"I hate him." he said it in the most disgusting tone

Charlie looked shocked, "Cedric take that back! You don't hate him." she said in a serious tone.

"I hate him! I can't stand him!" he said as he threw his head back.

"Cedric, he's your father. You can't just-"

"Why not?" he said in a low tone as he stood up.

"Because he's- just because he makes you- Look, that's your father and-" Charlie wasn't sure how to start.

"I can't stand him. He gets on my nerves. I wonder how my mother ever puts up with him."

"Now that's just cruel!" she almost shouted at him as she stood up to face him. "Cedric he might not be the best father in the world but he's the only one you have! No matter how much of a pain he is, or how pushy he is, imagine if you didn't have that?"

"My life would be easier!"

"Yes! Your life would be easier but you wouldn't be well. . . **you**! You wouldn't be the way you are now! Think about it-"

"But you hate it when I act like my father! You even pointed it out when we were fighting in Professor's Starks class-"

"But that's not the point Cedric! The point is-"

"Am I right?"

"Cedric listen to me- Imagine if you didn't have a father! Take him out of the picture. What would the picture look like now? What would know? Would you know the things now that he taught you? What kind of a man would you be?" she said as she paused to take a breather.

"You certainly wouldn't be who you are! It's those little things that your father teaches you that makes you into a great person" saying in a triumphant tone.

"What do you know about my father?" Cedric argued back.

"I don't know anything about your father but I know enough that he has taught you well! You are who your teachers are. Your father is your teacher, he has taught you things that people crave for and it's all out of love!" she argued back strongly.

Cedric stared at her, studying her. He knew that Charlie was putting her emotions in to this argument because this was something she could relate to.

Charlie stood in front of him, feeling like she was ready to yell at him for being such an idiot but she remained calm. "You are lucky that you have a father who even cares that much. I don't! My father ignores me- he can't even look at me. I'm like the plague and you know why?" she asked him as he looked away in embarrassment. "Because I remind him too much of my mother." Charlie felt as if she was swelling up but kept her composure. "And it's the dumbest reason I've ever heard but, that's okay! I'd rather it be that then something else." she chuckled at the idea but a great deal of pain at the same time.

"No matter how much of a pain your father is, he's the one thing that helps you grow. The one thing you have to do is talk to him. I bet you, you've never had a talk with him about this." Charlie said.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know, that's something you have to figure out."

"That's it?"

"That's what?"

"That's all you're going to say to me? No insults, not sarcasm, no insinuations?"

"No. Because I can't find one. Besides, it's not a subject that could be made fun off. No insults. No sarcasm. No insinuations." Charlie said as she looked down remembering that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Cedric brushed it off as he continued to talk, "You were right though," he said in a dry tone, Charlie's head flicked up again, "Right about what?" she asked him.

"I'm like my father and I hate it. It's as if, this so-called 'fate' has been unkind to me. It's already written for me, my destiny!"

"No, no, no, no." Charlie shook her head in disappointment.

"I really think so!"

"Oh really and what's that?" asking him.

"To be just like my father." Cedric said in a sad tone.

"What, short, stubby and almost bald?" she added in for her amusement and it worked since he gave a hearty laugh, "First you're too tall, I have to look up at the ceiling when I talk to you. Second you're not close to being fat, sometimes I think you don't eat enough, and third you need a haircut. It's getting out of hand." she added on. Cedric was laughing as he ran his hand through his hair.

In the back of Charlie's mind, her girly side suddenly screamed when he did this. Shaking her head to get the thought out of her head.

"Do you really think so?" asking her, Charlie just nodded but he slouched back down again, Leaning back she gave a deep sigh, "You wanna know what I think?" she asked him. Cedric gave a sadistic chuckle, "Is this the part where you add sarcasm?" he told her.

Charlie shook her head and stood up, "Fuck fate!" she said in a strong and meaningful tone. Cedric gave a grin, "I think fate is a stupid thing! It makes no sense. Even if it works to our favor it's still a big load of bull. Cedric, I don't think that's it's your destiny to be like your father. You can be who ever you want to be! And I told you this before, you don't have to listen to other people ." she said in proud tone.

Then a smile was painted across his face, "You know what you're right!" he said, standing up proudly he blurted, "Fuck it!" Charlie looked shocked but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" she asked him.

Cedric was enthusiastic about this talk, "Why does this feel so wrong?" asking her, "Because you don't talk like this!" she answered him in blissful tone.

Cedric started to chuckle as he thought about it more and more while Charlie tried not to stare at him without his shirt since she was blushing.

"You have a bad mouth! How do you not care about anything?" Cedric finally asked.

"Excuse me?" Charlie was slightly offended about what he had asked.

"How do you not care about what others think? Or what you do? That's one thing I could never understand about you." he asked.

Charlie swayed as she tried to think of an answer. "I mean, you pretty much just say what's on your mind!" Cedric said as he stood close to her. Taking a small step back, she could smell the sweat and odor coming off from him.

"That comes with a price." she said to him as she made her way back to the lockers so she could lean on it.

"Of course, but I never could see why you do whatever you want? I mean, if I had the chance I'd do-" he stopped.

This made Charlie curious, "If you had the chance, you'd do what?" she asked.

* * *


	50. Matters of the heart

**Continuing the rest of it. Once again, i would like some reply's! It gets me going. **

* * *

"Nothing. It's ridiculous." he said as she shook his head.

Walking towards her Charlie held her breath since coming closer to her, not because of his odor but because she was shy. Leaning on the lockers next to her, he looked up and tried to think.

"Come on. It can't be that bad?" nudging him as if she was one of his guy friends.

"I don't know if it's the best thing to do. Especially in the situation I'm in." he mumbled as he really thought about it.

"Just tell me. I promise I won't say anything." she nudged him again with her elbow.

"Promise?" he asked her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. Even if it is the stupidest thing ever." Charlie said as she raised her hand as if she was taking a vow.

"Now, you can't say anything-" Cedric now faced her.

"Come on you big coward! It can't be that big! It's not like your digging up a body!" Charlie was getting impatient.

"Give me your hand." he said.

Charlie was taken back by this question but tried to look cool, rolling her eyes while her cheeks started to burn red. She gave him her hand as he placed it on his chest. Charlie was quick to pull back, "Oi, oi, oi, mate! What are you doing?" she almost yelled out in surprise. Keeping a grip on her hand, he moved closer to her, keeping Charlie's hand on his chest by his heart. Charlie pulled back more as she started to laugh, but he just moved closer and closer to her. "Cedric you're all sweaty!" she said. Her face was now red and the butterflies in her stomach were going off.

Gently pulling her hand away from her, "This is how I do my promises!" he explained. Charlie laughed, "Not with your friends you don't!" she said. "That's because they're my mates. But if it's with a girl, it's a different story. It's more of the matters of the heart." Cedric responded back as he kept her hand by his heart.

Staring down at her eyes, Charlie rolled her eyes because she was too shy to look at him and said in a dull tone, "Fine. Matters of the heart." Cedric smiled at her, "Good. No repeat after me." he said.

"After me." Charlie responded.

"No not that!" he told her.

"No not that." she repeated after him.

"Stop it Charlie." getting impatient.

"Stop it Charlie." she laughed at him, "You said repeat after you!" trying to be difficult.

"Fine I did say that but just- just do it or else you're hand is going to be all wet from my sweat!" Cedric said as he smirked.

Charlie quickly pulled away and was able get her hands free, "Ew! Your gross! Take a shower!" she teased him.

"Come on Charlie! Just do it!" he pleaded with her. Charlie stopped when she realized he was serious. Charlie gave a big sigh, and slowly placed her hand on his chest by his heart. Placing his hand over hers, he looked down at her with those eyes. Making Charlie fell little since he was so tall. "This is a promise to my friend," Cedric said. Charlie followed after him, "This is a promise to a friend."

"The things that he's about to say, is of matters of the heart." Cedric.

"The things that he's about to say, is of matters of the heart." Charlie.

"If the promise is written, or told by the lips of mine," Cedric.

"If the promise is written or told by the lips of mine," Charlie.

"Then the matters of the heart has been broken and all trust has been vanished." he quickly said.

"Then the matter of the heart has been broken and all trust has been vanished. Okay, I got it. Now tell me!" she said trying not to sound impatient.

"Okay, here goes nothing." he said as he exhaled.

The room was silent for a while, Charlie didn't want to push him into saying it. Giving him room to say what he wanted to say, she realized that he was really serious.

Cedric kept his gaze down at her, as he slowly said, "I've always wanted to go flying on my broom in the middle of the night!" in a serious tone.

Charlie gave him a death glare and started to laugh. Pushing him down on the bench to sit down, with the one hand on his chest she burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Cedric! I thought it was going to be something really crazy! Something totally nuts! And all I got was something so minor!" she said to him.

"But it is! It's a crazy idea but-" he tried to explain.

"Then fly on you're damn broom. No one can tell you what to do! Go out in the middle of the night and fly." Charlie said as she told him with courage. "Cedric, you're suppose to have fun while you're young! You not suppose to care about rules while you're young! This is the time to just do it." placing her hands on his shoulders. "You're not taking this seriously are you?" he said in a hurtful tone. Charlie shook her head, "Cedric, you made me put my hand on your sweaty body, you made me repeat some beautifully said words, and the results was something that was so little! Cedric I'm taking this serious in a sense that you don't have wish for it. You can just do it!"

"You know I can't do it!" Cedric quickly responded.

"Why not Cedric? God, you've got the whole world ahead of you and you haven't done it yet-" she asked him.

"I'm Head boy! I have obligations to my job! I can't just do what I want! I have standards that I have to meet. People expect a lot from me." he said as he stood up and walked to his locker with disappointment.

Charlie knew he was right, there weren't much rebellious things Cedric could do. Which only brought her spirit down. Remaining silent she didn't know what else to say.

"I can't just start a fight because I feel like it! I can't just terrorize students I don't like. I can't even walk around in my boxers even I feel like it." he told her. Charlie suddenly blurt out a "Ha!" covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. "What?" Cedric asked her as he walked up to her, "You already did that. Remember?" she said in a quiet tone. Cedric nodded his head in disappointment, "Oh yeah." he said while looking away in embarrassment. Then he said, "I've always imagined myself doing something that would shock everyone!" he told her, "How's that?" she asked him.

"I don't know how? I just want to something so sinister, so bad, so . . . "

"Evil!" Charlie finished it off with a deep dark voice.

"Evil that people would see I'm not always nice. I want them to see that I have a bad side too."

"How sinister do you want it to be?" she asked him, Cedric thought about it as he gazed deep in to her eyes, "I want it to be so bad that, my father would be furious." Charlie nodded and made a serious face, "Now, how furious would he be?" she asked him in a concerned but steady tone. Cedric now started to whisper, "So bad that I would hurt him and the people around me. I want to prove to myself that I don't have to always do the right thing. That even I can make big mistakes and I'm not what people make me out to be. Especially . . . " he stopped when he saw Charlie gave a small frown. Cedric quickly smiled "You better go before my father comes back in."

Straightening herself back up placing her hands in her jeans of her pocket, she gave him one more look at his face then at his body, realizing again that he didn't have a shirt on. Charlie's face turned a bright red and looked right at him. Cedric stood there with a grin and his eyebrow cocked, "What?" he asked her. Again Charlie averted her eyes, "Nothing!" she simply said, but Cedric knew, "What? You can't handle me with my shirt off in a boy's locker room? But you can handle me without my trousers in a big crowd?"

Charlie now gave him the death glare, turned around and walked out. However, she turned back around, "One more thing," she asked him. Seeing that his hands were at his trousers, she turned back around, "Never mind!" she quickly said. Cedric however, was quick to catch up to her before she turned around, "What is it?" he asked. Charlie said, "How did you know it was me?" Cedric gave a small pause, "Well . . . " trying to figure out how to say it to her, "When you walk I can hear your ankles click."

Charlie's jaw dropped, "You can hear that? I thought it was just me!" she told him. Shaking his head while looking at her feet, "You have small feet, but your ankles do make a lot of sound." telling her. Her jaw was still dropped, "You freak of nature!" she teased him, "No, you're the freak! I've never heard anyone's ankle click when they walk." he added on. Charlie just shook her head with a smile on her face, "Alrighty! Whatever you say!" she said and walked out.

Leaving him in the locker room alone, he inhaled, "And I can smell you." he said to himself.


	51. True gentlemen

**La de da! La de da! I'm back and with a vengeance! I need people to tell me what you guys think! Please! Please! Please!**

* * *

Fall was coming to a close end and December was just around the corner, the students could feel the cold nip in the air, and the feeling around the school was only getting more and more tense. Homework again was pilling up, along with intense classes. Professor McGonagall gave the usual stacks of homework, along with new charm to study every week. Professor Stark had them on research on counter-acting a spell and they would be put to the test to see if they did their homework. After Charlie's yelling and complaining, he figured it was time to no longer be soft with them. Professor Valence wasn't showing any remorse, loaded with homework every night and a research paper that had to be four parchments long. Especially towards Charlie, ever since the Halloween ball, he's been cold towards her. Charlie couldn't blame him, he had every right to hate her and she wasn't going to lie to herself.

Everything was getting harder, especially for the last years. They were pressured more then ever.

One thing that they could at least look forward to was Hogsmeade and the holidays. Charlie and Faye were excited to go together, or at least Charlie thought they were going together.

"Charlie, don't hate me!" Faye said in a sad tone.

"Why would I hate you? You have a date and that's fine! Besides, I can do other things."

"Why don't you hang out with us? I'm sure George wouldn't mind! It'll be great!" Suggesting to her, trying to make her feel better.

"Nah! I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want to intrude on you folks. I'll think of something else to do." she told her as they sat down on the bench outside with their scarves around their neck and putting on their gloves as the cold wind started to pick up.

The students were waiting outside at the grounds of the school, with their muggle clothes on and their coats to keep them warm. They were waiting for the rest of the students to head to Hogsmeade.

Charlie waited with Faye for George; he was late. Faye checked her time as she looked around impatiently, "Where could he be?" she said. Charlie kept an eye for him too, but the moment she turned around, she saw Cedric walking out of the doors. Her face suddenly turned slightly pink, quickly looking away since she could feel her the heat from her cheeks. Turning her back to him, she continued to look for George or Fred; they were always together.

Again she couldn't help but look back at Cedric who was waiting with his friends, they were having a funny conversation since they were laughing. Charlie wondered what they could be talking about; she never knew what they talk about. She just thought boys would be boys. Just then Cedric met her gaze, Charlie knew her whole face turned red but had to keep her cool. So she gave a small smile and nodded to him. Cedric, who did the same but waved.

They could only talk in the library or when ever Faye was around.

They had a strange way of communicating to each other, Cedric hardly makes eye contact when they talk, he always looks at Faye, and while Charlie comments back while looking around, they have a conversation. Faye, who can stand to be in the middle of it all, can't help but laugh and butt in.

Cedric walked towards Charlie's way, Charlie who looked away, pretending to not notice. Passing her he walked towards Faye, "Morning ladies!" he said to her and Charlie. Faye smiled, "Oh great. Are we doing that conversation again?" rolling her eyes. Charlie who stood behind her with her back to her, craning her neck to tell her, "Come on! You know the routine. Besides, I don't like this anymore then you do." Charlie reminded her. "If you don't like it then look at him and talk to him! Cedric, look at her and talk to her." grabbing Charlie she whirled her around.

Charlie caught a quick glimpse of Cedric, who was smiling, while she blushed, as Charlie quickly whirled around her with her back facing hers. "Are you nuts? I'm not going to do that!" she told her. Cedric turned his back to Faye, pretending that he didn't look at Charlie. "You guys are so dramatic! Why can't you just talk and not have me in the picture. This is weird! I've never seen people do this before!" Faye said impatiently as Charlie turned her back again and Cedric turned around to look at Faye again.

"Well, make this the first! Besides, I feel like a spy." Charlie said as she chuckled. "To tell you the truth I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall!" Cedric said while scratching his head. Faye's jaw dropped, "What are you trying to say?" she said felling annoyed, "Am I a piece of brick?" Cedric was quickly trying to cover up but Charlie did the honors, "No hunny! You're a fort build of bricks! The best out of all of the rest of bricks." she said.

Cedric scoffed at her, "Nice cover up." he said in a dull tone, not meaning any of it; while Faye rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean Faye! I'm lost for words when it comes to you. You're like the weird sister I've never had!" Charlie quickly said, as she gave a quick hug and turned back around.

"So what are you doing today?" he said, as he looked at Faye, "I'm going to hang out with George today." Faye answered him. Charlie laughed, "You're not hanging out with Charlie?" Cedric said in an awe tone. "She's got a date and I'm not intruding it. Besides, I'll find better things to do." Charlie said as she continued to keep an eye out for George.

"Why don't you take Charlie? She doesn't have anyone to go with!" Faye said quickly. Charlie had an instant urge to kick her from behind, but held back, giving a short hysterical laugh, "O, I highly doubt that." she said.

Cedric's face slightly turned into a frown, "I can't. I already have a date." he said in a dreaded tone. Charlie didn't have to see his face to understand what he was meant, "Oh yeah! You're going with Ann! I forgot about that." she suddenly turned around to look at him. "But you don't have to-" Faye was trying to assure him but he said, "I promised her I would. Even if did say it when I wasn't mentally stable. I promised and I'll keep to it. Even if I don't want to go with her."

Charlie saw the earnest look she always wanted to see in him, it was maturity but also responsibility. Smiling at him, not realizing that she had broken the strange way they talk, she said, "Spoken like a true gentlemen." it was earnest and truthful. Cedric smile back at her, "Thank you." he said, as they looked at each other. Faye who was in between them looked on at both of them, giving a coy smile. Charlie knew that familiar smile from Faye, it was the 'something's-going-on-here look' Charlie quickly looked away and said, "Let's find your date. I'll see you around Cedric." covering herself up from the staring. Grabbing her hand she dragged Faye away from Cedric.

* * *

**Next one coming up**


	52. Loneliest girl in the world

. . . more to come. . .

* * *

The Weasley twins, with Charlie, Faye, and Angelina, Fred's date, walked down together to Hogsmeade. Together they rambled on about what they were planning to get for the holiday's, what they were planning to do, and what they weren't looking forward to when they went back to school. Staying nicely packed, since the cold wind was picking up, they separated by the time they arrived to their destination.

Faye wanted to make sure Charlie was fine, "You sure you don't want to join us? It's no trouble at all. George doesn't mind!" she asked her. Charlie shook her head, "I'll be fine! You go off and have fun. But don't do anything weird . . . and I mean it! Nothing weird!" Charlie quietly told her but in a strict tone. Faye gave a coy smile, "'Course not! Why would I do something weird?" telling her. Charlie raised her eyebrow; Faye knew that Charlie was only looking out for her for her best interest, "Fine. Nothing of that sort!" Faye sighed weakly. Charlie smiled and hugged her, "But that doesn't mean you can't tell me if he kissed you!" she whispered in her ear with excitement. Faye giggled madly and then broke apart to look at Charlie's face, Charlie's face was filled with a big smile. Winking at her she separated from them as they entered Zonko's shop.

Charlie slowly wondered around Hogsmeade, while her classmates passed her, going in and out of different shops, with a look of joy on their faces. On the other hand, Charlie was just content. Content to be alone in her mind, to be with herself and no one else to tell her other wise. A time for her to simmer all the things that has been happening and just learning from it. But all the same she was lonely, as she watched her fellow classmates with someone. From what she could see, there was no one who was without a partner; even the kids who didn't fit in had a friend to go with them. She was lonely.

This was the downside: if there was no partner to share you thoughts with then there's no fun to it. Charlie and Faye used to love doing this whenever they were in Hogsmeade together, but she had no Faye with her. Lately they've been neglecting people watching even at the castle, they've been too busy to even make time for it. They've enjoyed many laughs from the process of people watch, but also, they've had deep thoughts and deep talks. Together they learned a lot about people by watching them and now, it was all Charlie by her lonesome self, trying to learn people.

Charlie sat on a bench, trying to enjoy herself. Smiling to herself and everyone who passed her, while some of them looked back with a blank stare and other looked confused. A group of girls who passed her, looked back at her while shaking their heads. They weren't far from Charlie when she heard them say, "She's the loneliest girl I've ever seen." Charlie caught the hint; she looked like a girl who was desperate for attention or for a friend. Frowning and sighing, she stood up and walked to the Prancing Ponies. Figuring that maybe in a crowded place she might not feel so lonely, some company beside her would be nice. Besides, the wind was picking up and she was getting cold.

Arriving at Prancing ponies, her glasses were getting foggy since it was hot. The big fire was blazing at the chimney, while the place was packed with students moving around the place, sitting down and talking amongst their groups, the whole room was buzzing with the sounds of students laughing and talking out loud. Charlie thought on the other hand that this was too much company. This was the reason why she needed to get out of school; it was the company of too many fellow students that made her mad in school. But now it was just too much.

Charlie took off her glasses to wipe her lenses, she felt someone push her from behind, and Charlie was taken by surprise. Placing her glasses back on she saw that it was Ann. Dressed up in the finest clothing for winter, her cheeks were rosy, her makeup was well done, with her hair elegantly made curly. She looked as if she went the extra mile to look good for Cedric. Charlie's eye's squinted, _'An effort wasted! At least my hair is naturally curly!' _she thought to herself.

Ann forced a smile on her face, "Sorry! Didn't see you there. I think you're in the wrong spot! The losers sit over in that corner." Ann said as she pointed to the other side of the room. Charlie sniggered back and said, "Really, I can see that's where you were headed! We'll don't let me hold you back!" taking a step to the side to let her through. Ann gave a small sneer, trying to be genuine in her own way, "So, where's Faye? Isn't she with you?" asking her. Charlie was about to answer but Ann then gave a giddy laugh, "Oh, that's right! Cedric told me that Faye went with the Weasel boy. Leaving you all alone." laughing out loud, trying to make Charlie feel like an ass. Charlie's felt her face turned slightly red, _'Cedric told her that? That idiot!' _she thought to herself. Placing her hands on her pockets so she wouldn't punch her, she gave a small smile, "Hey Ann, why don't you do me a favor?" Charlie said in an odd manner trying not to growl but keep calm. She was ready to insult her.

Cedric, who caught a glimpse of Charlie and Ann, realized he had to intervene before they got into another fight. Quickly making his way through the crowd, the crowd started to notice that something was going on.

The place had suddenly turned to silence; Charlie knew that the crowd was expecting a fight again. Then she caught a glimpse of Cedric coming towards them, "Cedric." she said and nodded. As if they were acquaintances. "Charlie." following after her lead. He grabbed Ann's arm, "Come on Ann. Our butterbeer is getting cold." gently tugging her away from Charlie.

Ann looked at Charlie then at Cedric. Then she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, burying her face on his chest, slowly turning her face to her, there was a small smile on her face and it wasn't any smile, it was the smile that Charlie despised the most. It was obvious that she was trying to make Charlie jealous and it seemed to be working since Charlie looked away in disgust. She couldn't see that Cedric was uncomfortable since he flinched a bit when she wrapped her hands around him.

"You're right. Let's go back. Oh by the way, you said you wanted me to do a favor for you?" Ann said, waiting for Charlie to answer and look like an ass. Charlie cleared her throat and slowly said, "Enjoy yourself . . . this kind of break happens once in a while." nodding to her, avoiding Cedric's gaze. Turning around avoiding everyone's eyes, she then hear Ann said, "There she goes Cedric, the loneliest girl in the world." intentionally saying it out loud for Charlie to hear. Charlie wanted to stop and turn around to giver Ann her piece of mind and a fist, but forced herself to walk on. The whole room was buzzing with sounds from students, talking about her. Grabbing a reach of the door, she opened it, getting ready to breath in the cold air that was going to hit her. Filled with emotions of all sorts she knew she had to pull herself together. Once the door was closed she felt like she had just stepped out of hell.

.

.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. I have more but I need to revise. **


	53. Invisible scars

I've made a big mistake! I totally forgot to upload this part where she see's Vincent again. It's really, really good! I'm sorry about that. I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

Rubbing her face in face in frustration, this was something that she had to grow out of. She couldn't be violent any more, she had to be better then her even if it mean making herself look bad. A pang of emotions was hitting her even more, tempted to cry but holding herself steady and proud. She inhaled then exhaled out shortly. Shaking her head, _'Get a hold of yourself. It's Hogsmeade, just enjoy it. Forget about her.' _she thought as she walked off.

Not realizing where she was going, she let her feet do the work while her mind drifted on something else. Trying to decide what to get for her brothers for Christmas. Still she couldn't budge that feeling, it was still there, she really was the loneliest girl. Charlie rolled her eyes, while she thought about it more and more.

Then she ended up in the one place where she wasn't expecting, "Vincent?" she said.

Charlie cautiously entered the store, realizing that no one was in there, the seats were empty and it was dead. "Vincent?" she called out in a sheepish voice, still there was no answer. Walking to the nearest door, she opened it but no one was there, "Vincent!" she called out again. It was as if he left the door unlocked with no one there. Charlie was getting an eerie feeling of being in there, "Vincent." she quietly said hoping he was there. It was certain that no one was from the silence.

Suddenly someone from behind said, "So what's the count?" quickly she turned around, it was Vincent who was standing behind her. It was as if he appeared out of thin air. Charlie gave a short scream as she turned around to face him.

Vincent quickly shushed her, "Quiet! It's just me! You don't want everyone to know you're here?" he told her.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"You scared me to death! I thought no one was here!" she started yelling at him as he started to laugh.

"Do you always do that to other people?" she asked him as she clutched her chest to calm herself down. Vincent just shook his head, "Only to you. Besides, I don't want anyone to know you're here." smiling as he looked around the shop.

Shaking her head at him, "Why is that? Am I not allowed here?" she said in a worried tone. "No, you're fine here! I just don't want anyone to know you're here besides, it's just you and me." Vincent answered as he gave a cheeky grin.

Charlie averted her eyes, pretending she didn't hear him say that. "How did you know it was me?" she asked him, "I can smell you. Now what's the count?" he asked her again. Charlie was puzzled by the question, "The count?" she asked him, "The dead body count?" Charlie was shocked by what he had asked, "The body count for what?" Vincent's face turned from happy to serious, "Of boys who dropped to your feet." he answered dully but with a hint of sarcasm.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Now you're just being modest! Nobody fell to the ground!" she told him. Vincent once again smiled at her and Charlie blushed a bit, "Sorry, I just wanted to know what damaged you caused over the few months, especially . . . " he now peered down at her, noticing that she was wearing glasses, "those glasses! My, my, you look even more beautiful with them godforsaken things."

Approaching her with a certain gentlemen manner, "May I?" he asked her as he lifted his hands up. Charlie wasn't sure what permission he was asking for, but she just nodded.

Placing his hands on her face to get a better look at her. Charlie was surprised to find him doing this, his cold hands touched her face but it was rather gentle. Lifting her face up to look at her, he moved her face from left to right in a cautious manner, as if he didn't want to provoke her. "Well, um, nothing really happened." she said trying not to stutter as she touched her face.

Vincent was certainly working his charm, apparently Charlie wasn't moving away as she would of if it was any other person. Vincent's deep dark green eyes looked into her then chuckled, "I must say, I wish you wouldn't tease me like that." in teasing manner he gave a small punch on her cheek. "Let me take your things!" he told her, as she slowly took of her coat, unwrapping her scarf and taking off her beanie she smiled as she handed it to him.

"What happened there?" he asked her as he spotted the scars and the scabs from her neck. Charlie shook her head, "It's a long story." she said in a dreaded tone. Vincent cocked his eyebrow, "I'm listening," leaning in closer.

Charlie was reluctant to share her story and Vincent could see it. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, when he continued to stare at her. Vincent quickly changed the subject as he placed her coat on the coat racket along with her other items, "So where's my little cousin? Or should I say, your partner in crime?"

Charlie scoffed, "She's with a boy having a few butterbeers. I left her alone so she could spend quality time with him-" she stopped when she realized he wore a look of disappointment, "Hey, hey, hey! Now, don't act like a big brother and interrogate the boy! Trust me, I've done that part! I know who he is and she wouldn't go any further then she would want it to go. Faye is smart!" But Vincent was quick to add on, "But quite fickle!"

"Oh,"

"Don't you agree?"

"Okay, you've got a point. But it's going to be fine! Besides, she's doesn't like him like that . . . at least not yet."

"Fine then Charlie, I'm holding it against you if anything should happened."

"Fine! I'll take full responsibility."

"And if things go wrong, it's your life I will take first, then his." in a serious tone.

"Fine then take my life." she responded in a dull tone, _'As if he would really do that.'_ she thought to herself. Vincent looked back at her with serious eyes, "What makes you think I wont?" he asked her.

Charlie first was stunned, she wasn't sure if he was reading her mind or if he was just replying back at her comment. _'Because I won't let you!' _she quickly thought. But Vincent once again surprised her, "I will do it. Would you like me to demonstrate?" walking up to her. Taking a quick step back she realized that, _'You can read my mind!' _she thought to herself. Vincent who was still coming close, stopped and gave a piercing look with his eyes, _'That and so much more Charlie. So you better be careful with what you think!' _Charlie stood there stunned while her eyes blinked dumbly, _'And I thought Cedric was weird when he can hear my ankles click.' _Vincent now gave a sturdy smile, "He was lying." he told her.

"You did it again!" she hollered at him.

"It's not your ankles he hears, it's your smell!"

"My smell?" she sniffed her shirt then her arm pit, "Do I smell that bad? I can't smell a thing!"

"You can't! But men can. Though I'm surprised that this, so called, Cedric can smell you that well. He'd had to have some sort of-"

"Super powers!" Charlie said in a thoughtful tone

"No, more like a talent that you have to receive."

"What kind of talent?"

"Maybe a spell that someone puts upon himself or herself or he or she is born with it. Or it would be a natural thing."

"How would it work? Besides, how would you know who the person is?"

"Here's an example, I knew you were going to come in when I could smell you get out of the Prancing ponies. It was that distinct smell you left when you first entered here, you left a scent that was quite alluring."

"But the Prancing ponies was three blocks down, you couldn't smell me from that far? Besides, it's not that 'alluring'!" she copied his tone. She amused Vincent; "You'd be surprised! You leave a scent that even men would go wild for, that's if all men could smell you," he told her. "It's a big tease!"

"A tease?" Charlie scoffed at the word, "I highly doubt that. Besides I couldn't even do it if I tried." Vincent of course had something to say to that, "You see, that's just it! The more you try to not to capture attention to yourself, the more people will stare."

Charlie nodded in agreement, "Okay, you win on that but what I want to know is how you can smell and read minds?" she was now interrogating him. Vincent chuckled as he stared at her, "I have mad skills." he said in a cheesy tone. Rolling her eyes while walking away from him, "Mad skills!" she scoffed at the idea. "Seriously, how did you do it?" Charlie was not willing to back down on the subject.

Still Vincent wasn't willing to say, he stood there in silence as Charlie stared at him, " I would think that with senses like those you need to have some really good potions for that. But they would usually have a side effect, so that's a no. Since you're not turning into a weird animal or you haven't grown an extra finger." she was rambling on while Vincent coolly crossed his arms. "The only other thing I can think of is, it would be a natural thing. Like you had said! Either Cedric is part wolf because he can smell me, but I highly doubt that; since he is not hairy enough. And you'd have to be a vampire since you have both sens . . . es " she slowly said as she started to put it together. Vincent turned away from her.

Charlie could feel the hairs on the back rising, a small shiver down her spine and she wanted to run. However, she stayed where she was. Though Vincent was in a calm state, "I think I've got something for those scars on your neck. Come on over and sit."

He watched as Charlie walked out, while Ann clinged on to him. Feeling like a trapped dog on Ann's leash, he pulled her away. Ann took an offense to this, "What?" she hollered at him, Cedric shook his head, "I'm not your boyfriend for you to cling on!" he said in an uneven tone. It was obvious that he was disappointed in Ann, but Ann wasn't willing to notice, "But you are a good friend to me! Friends can hug each other if they want to."

"Did you really have to do that?" Cedric asked her.

"Do what? Charlie and I were having a nice, simple conversation." she said in a sweet tone.

"Can you just stop-" trying to plead with her without being angry.

"Stop what Cedric? I didn't do anything wrong." she said as she leaned in and wrapped her arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder. Cedric knew she was ignoring the situation that had happened by acting sweet and stupid. Shaking his head he politely pulled his arm away from her and took a step back, "Let's get one thing straight here, I'm you colleague, your classmate, and an acquaintance, nothing more." he told her in the most polite way that he could say. Ann just smiled at him and giggled, "Oh come on Cedric! We've known each other long enough to be a little more then that." telling him while fluttering her eyes.

Cedric knew she was not catching the hint at all, "You really don't get it do you?" he asked her. Ann quickly tried to change the subject, "Our butterbeers are getting cold, let's go back!" she said as she grabbed his hand and tried to tug him back. But Cedric wouldn't be swayed, staying where he was, letting go of her hands.

"I've been friend with Charlie longer then you," he started to explain as Ann stood there struck, she was now listening, "Just because Charlie and I are not talking as much as we used to doesn't mean we're not friends. It's just that we have some differences that we're still working on. And you," he stopped to breath, it was going to be hell to pay after this, but it was necessary. "You seem to want us apart! Which I will not allow." he told her as he kept his gentlemen composure. "I'm sorry if I led you to think that we were going out. In truth I wasn't in my right mind . . . literally! I'm sorry Ann. I really am. I didn't even know what I was doing half the time."

Ann's face looked as if she was ready to break, Cedric could see it. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. But even you haven't been at your best! Hell I'll admit Charlie hasn't been any better but there's more to her that you don't know."

Ann now wore a look of disgust, "Are you dumping me?" she said to him as she scoffed at him. "I'm not dumping you at all because we weren't going out in the first place. I'm just saying . . ." he stopped again to think of what he was really doing. "I'm setting myself up for a mess that I'm willing to clean up." Cedric said with confidence.

Suddenly Faye and George stopped him when he was outside, when they almost collided. They both stared at him as if they knew what had happened in there, even though they were outside. Cedric looked at them, "What?" he said in an irritated tone, "I'm guessing you heard what happened?" he said to them.

Faye shook her head, "Not really. But he did." she pointed at George, "He was just telling me the information second hand." she said. George grinned at him, as he took out something from his pocket, "It's our extendable ears." telling him as he showed it to him. Cedric didn't seem to care, he was too busy looking over their shoulders, and "Do you know which way Charlie went" he asked them. Faye and George shook their heads, "No. But my best bet is that she went that way." George said as he pointed behind him.

Cedric quickly inhaled in irritation, then stopped when he realized something. Smelling the air, he knew the familiar scent. "Thanks anyways." he said as he ran.

"Oi Cedric!" George hollered before he was out of sight. Cedric turned around, as he saw something being tossed at him from George. Catching it, he saw that it was the devise that George used to hear the conversation. "You may never know when you'll need It." he said. Cedric nodded and turned to run, as he continues to follow the familiar scent.

Quickly walking while passing students, Cedric was following the scent. Then he stopped in front of a shop where the smell lingered for a while and then it became strong. Cedric could see her from the window inside but with a man, he ducked quickly so that the man wouldn't see him.

Taking a quick glimpse to see if Charlie was still there, he quickly leaned on the wall. Trying to find a place another window to look in to, he went around the corner to another window. Luckily no one was around to see what Cedric was doing.

Finally he had a good view of what Charlie and the stranger was doing, they were talking and laughing. Charlie looked like she was enjoying herself, along with the stranger. Cedric took a good look at the man, realizing that he was handsome, something the Charlie would notice about him; his smile made Charlie blush from what he could see, _'Are you serious Charlie?' _thinking to himself in a disgusted tone. Just then he saw that he was coming near her, Charlie stood frozen, making Cedric tense, _'What is he doing?' _he thought to himself, "What are they even talking about?" he whispered to himself.

Just then he dug into his pockets for the extended ears that the Weasley's gave to him, _'Good thing he gave me this.' _he thought as he slowly opened the window to place the ear, able to hear them as if he was in there.

He caught the conversation on mid-sentence, "-it would be a natural thing. Like you had said. Either Cedric is part wolf because he can smell me, but I highly doubt that; since he is not hairy enough. And you'd have to be a vampire since you have both sens . . . es " Charlie said, when he saw the man walk away with a coy smile on his face.

The look on Charlie's face made him worried, Cedric wasn't sure what they were talking about but it was enough to get him involved. "I think I've got something for those scars on your neck. Come on over and sit." he heard the stranger say to Charlie in calm tone.


	54. Side effects may occur

**Note from your fellow author: **I know that there are a lot of twilight fans and I make this clear, I am in no way referring these vampires as the vampires you know in the book. They are the old fashion vampires that I know of and a little bit of my own idea of a vampire.

* * *

Charlie slowly walked towards Vincent with caution, while Vincent kept a cool but relaxed look on his face. Slowly she examined him, his face was indeed rather pale, and touching her cheek again she remembered that his hands were cold, but then again, it was cold outside. He didn't have fangs, it was pretty clear that he had nice teeth, but nothing that was out of the ordinary. It was a bit dangerous for her to be thinking this, even if he wasn't a vampire, he could still read her mind. Quickly clearing her mind she sat down on the chair.

Vincent who waited patiently now patted her shoulder, "Let's see what kind of damage has been done." telling her as he lifted her neck gently. Making Charlie give a nervous chuckle, _'How bad can it be?' _she thought to herself.

Cedric's fist was tightening, as she closed in to sit down and the stranger started to examine her neck. His body was getting tense, his blood was starting to rush just watching him touch her.

Vincent respectfully asked if he could touch the scars. Charlie said, "What are you going to do?" she asked, trying to cover up the nervous tone. "I'm going to see how much of my old secret remedy I'll need to use in order to cover up those scars. I can't guarantee you that it'll disappear, it'll just cover just the big scars." he said as he looked at her.

Charlie suddenly shivered, making her more nervous that he might recognize her reaction. Breathing in she quickly covered up, "How does it work?" she asked him.

Vincent who didn't seem to realize how nervous she was, just continued to talk, "Let me show you." he said as he lifted his sleeves from his right arm. Exposing his pale strong arm, he pointed out what looked like a long skinny line. Tracing it with his finger he started to explain, "Not long ago, I got into a fight with a drunken bastard not far from here. We had a disagreement on who was going to win the Quidditch finals and if you can imagine what happened next. I won't go into great details, but as you can see, the scar is not really there anymore. And it was deep cut too! All you see is small lines but when you touch it, it's still there" he said.

It was quite convincing for Charlie to see that it did work, tracing the cut with her fingers, she could feel that it was a deep cut but it didn't look like it. Looking up at him, her face turned red, realizing that he was staring at her. Charlie quickly moved her hand away from his arm, "I'm sorry, Vincent. I should have asked!" she said, feeling that it was very rude. Vincent smiled, "That's all right. So how about it?" asking her as he leaned in.

Cedric listened closely to their conversation; he now knew the name of the stranger. _'I've never heard of this, Vincent before.' _he thought to himself as he tried to remember if Charlie had ever mentioned him.

Cedric's heart quickly went off when he saw Charlie lean her head back while Vincent started to examine it.

Swallowing with uncertainty he heard what they were talking about, "So what really happened to you? It looks like someone scratched you violently." Vincent said to Charlie. Cedric gave a small chuckle, _'More like attacked.' _he thought to himself, and then he saw Vincent placing his hands on her face; Charlie just smiled. Trying to pull himself together he held back the little bit of, what he thought was jealousy, or at least he didn't want it to be.

"Well . . ." Charlie said with a stiff chuckle. Cedric knew she would be vague. "You were attacked if I'm not mistaken." Vincent quickly said, Charlie then nodded her head, "Yes." she said in a dull tone.

Cedric was taken back by Vincent's answer, _'How did he leap from that conclusion? She didn't even say anything!' _he thought to himself.

"Who attacked you?" Vincent said in a concerned tone, as he took a step back and leaned on the table while staring down at Charlie. Charlie was timid to answer his question; she didn't even want to explain.

"Was it a boy?" he asked.

'_A boy would never touch her like that!' _Cedric thought to himself as he sneered at Vincent's question.

"Well- it's hard to explain-" she quickly said.

"You'd never have a boy do that to you? So it has to be a girl?" Vincent said.

"Yes." Charlie looked down in embarrassment.

Vincent stared deep into her eyes as Charlie stared at his. A minute had passed and there was silence. Cedric didn't know what was going on, there was no sound coming from them. His heart rate was getting faster and faster, _'What's going on in there?' _Carefully raising his head up to see more, he realized that Charlie was just staring blankly at Vincent. Vincent just smiled and nodded, as if she was telling him a story through her mind.

.

* * *

.

Leaning in closer to see what else was going on, he realized that there were people passing by. Quickly he moved away from the window, pulling the extended ears away, he leaned on the wall trying to look casual.

A group of 5th years girls were passing him, when they giggled and smiled at him. Cedric was nervous, hoping that none of the girls had noticed what he was doing, giving a small wave he casually looked up as if he was thinking. Just then the girls disappeared around the corner, Cedric quickly placed the ears back again and leaned in closer.

.

* * *

.

'_So she was left with a big black and purple eye and as for me, well, I got the scars.' _she finished telling him the story in her mind as he read hers. Vincent burst into laughter, "You never cease to impress me Charlie! You stealing a date!" he said as he took something out of a drawer near by. "I didn't steal a date! I was just simply being polite!" she said as she laughed. Shaking his head at Charlie, "And you say you're not a tease!" he said. Charlie thought in her mind, _'Of course not!'_ Vincent scoffed at her.

"I'll admit, this is fun!" she said to him, "What's fun?" Vincent asked, _'You reading my mind! I don't have to move my mouth to say what I want to say.' _she thought in her mind as Vincent clearly read it. Vincent again laughed, "Most women would find it very offensive but you seem to have fun with it. You are most definitely strange Charlie Mendez."

"Thank you!" she nodded at him as she looked at the small brown jar in his hand. "Alright Charlie here's the thing," Vincent said as he leaned close to her, "This does have a slight side effect." This took Charlie back, "What is it?" she asked.

"Slight dizziness but nothing that you can worry about.. However, if you find yourself dozing off, that's all right too, it's only momentarily. You might just doze off for ten minutes." he said in a serious tone.

"What's in there that would make me doze off?" Charlie asked as she leaned in to look and smell the open jar, but he quickly pulled it back, "Hold on there! You don't want to smell this!"

"Why?" she asked.

"The smell is very strong and it could knock you out if you take a big whiff."

"That bad huh?"

"Part of it is made of a flower, which helps you, sleep. You have to be very careful with the amount you put on. The idea is to put this on after you get the cut so it can calm you down. Calm your nerves, so to speak." Vincent told her.

Charlie knew that in a different case she wouldn't do it, but she was trusting Vincent. But why? Ten minutes ago she was considering the fact that he might be a vampire, but now she wasn't even sure. What would he do to her if she were dizzy? What would happen if she did doze off?

"You don't have to do it Charlie. I'm just simply offering it to you."

"I know. It's just that, I'm not sure if-" she was about to explain but she quickly shut her mouth. Staring at the small brown jar she thought, _'Oh what the hell! What's the worse that can happened?' _she thought to herself and she knew that Vincent would of heard what she had said in her mind.


	55. Comfortably numb

**Forgive me, I made a big mistake on this. This was suppose to happend after the 55th chapter. So, so, so, sorry for the mistake. **

* * *

Charlie slowly leaned her head back, taking a deep breath she said, "Alright, I'm all yours." Vincent nodded and said, "Close your eyes and hold your breath for a few seconds." Doing just as he had asked, Charlie took a deep breath and held her breath, "When I say breath, you slowly exhale then you inhale, after that you might feel a little dizzy." he told her.

Leaning in, he took out some of the gooey residue from the brown jar, it was a light green color. Rubbing a little bit on his hands, he started to rub some on the traces of the scars with his fingers. Making Charlie flinch when it touched her, the substance was cold, "Breathe out." he said in a calming tone. Charlie inhaled instead of exhaling, now she knew why she he said that; she could really smell the substance. It was stronger then she had thought.

"You were suppose to exhale!" he told her as he chuckled at her mistake, "I'm sorry!" she said as she tried to hold her breath again but couldn't; she had to breathe in again. Charlie was feeling the effects now, "Woah!" she said, as she saw the room slowly moved. Looking back at Vincent, "Vincent, can you stop it?" she asked him, "I can't do anything! You're going to doze off soon! I'm not even done putting it on." Vincent answered her. Charlie shyly smiled at him, suddenly she felt a little different, "Hey Vincent. You look really-" she stopped as she leaned in, Vincent gently moved her back, "Let me finish this up. Hold your breath." Charlie giggled like a little girl and said okay. Holding her breath she watched him apply the substance again, trying not to laugh from his touch, she was moving around.

Vincent didn't seem to be annoyed by her reaction, nor did he seem curious as to why she was acting slightly strange. Once he had finished Charlie exhaled this time but inhaled quickly and started laughing. "What's so funny Charlie?" he asked her in a calm tone. _'I can't help but feel that this substance has a strange side effect!' _she thought to herself as Vincent heard her. "Do you really think so? I think you're acting perfectly natural!" Smiling at her he placed the bottle down and sat next to her as she continued to laugh, "Natural? I don't know? I've never heard of a plant that supposed to put you to sleep, make you act so strange, like I'm high!" she told him.

Vincent remained by her side nodding his head, listening to her talk to him; enjoying her company.

Cedric on the other hand wasn't enjoying the scene, he could feel his face turn red, his blood was boiling. He didn't like what was happening to Charlie, or the way Vincent was reacting to her strange attitude. To Cedric he felt like he had drugged Charlie.

It was then that she had noticed that everything wasn't making much sense, in a euphoric state of mind she wasn't herself. "So, Mr. Vincent," she continued as she her eyes slowly started to droop, "I still want to know what you are?"

"I'm a man. I cut hair and I like long walks in the park. How about you?" he joked with her.

"No, you know what I mean? Are you a werewolf?" she growled like one then giggled, "Or are you a vampire?" she said bluntly.

"What do you think?"

"I think you were munchkin in the past life!" giggling as her faced turned pink.

"A munchkin? What's that?"

"You know! Those small little people in that movie- What's it called?"

"Never heard of them."

"Never mind that! I just want to know if you really are something of a myth? Or a legend! Like I read in books." she said as her eyes continued to droop more and more, her language was slowing down a bit.

"A myth? What kind of myths did you like?" he asked as he picked up a rag to wipe off the mess from his hand.

"Vampires! When I was a kid I use to love reading books about vampires, then my grandma made me stop reading them." she said in a slow enthusiastic tone.

"Why?" he asked as he chuckled.

"Cause she said they were evil!"

"And what's your take on it?"

"I think they are who they are! They can be good or evil, just like you and me!"

"What did you like about them?"

"I guess it was the strange idea of being bitten! They have the battle within themselves to feel a little more human by not killing other humans, but they need it in order to survive."

"You know for a girl whose about to doze off, you certainly think a lot."

"Oh, you have no idea!" she rolled her eyes as she looked away.

Charlie was certain that she was going to doze off, but it was a matter of time. "Really, what is your interest in Vampires?" Vincent asked as he stood up. Charlie looked around and bit her lip, "Well, it's kind of-" she remained silent for a while.

_'You want to tell me Charlie?" _Vincent told her as he stared at her, _'It's private!' _she told him as she looked away. "If you insist." Vincent said as he turned away from her. Then Charlie suddenly said, "I always wanted to be bitten-" surprised with herself she gasped. Vincent turned back around and gave a small smile, "You have a thing for vampires, don't you?" he said. Charlie shook her head slowly, "No, not really. It's just that-" trying to explain herself. "What is it?" he asked as stepped closer to her, "I guess it's just that . . ." she was starting to say it, when she realized her eyes were closing and her words were slurring. Then in instant her head dropped and she was asleep.

Vincent smiled, grabbing her head gently he leaned her head back so she wouldn't be in pain, "Oh, Charlie. You are smarter then you look, you just don't want to face the facts." he said in a soothing tone as he stroked her cheek.

Cedric watched carefully as he heard him talking to an unconscious Charlie. Ready to run in to rescue her if needed but afraid of what might happen. Would Vincent easily beat him? Or would he spare him?


	56. Fascination with vampires

Continuing . . .

* * *

"Charlie?" Vincent called out to her, she groaned lightly to respond, "Can you still hear me?" asking her. Charlie gave a small groan, again to say yes, "So what was you take on vampires?" he asked her. Lightly placing his finger on her temple of her head, he closed his eyes and murmured something. Instantly Charlie leaned her head forward and her eyes were open.

Cedric jumped a bit for joy, Charlie was fine; at least he thought she was. Realizing that in her eyes she had no life at all, they were cold, she was there but she really wasn't. Staring blankly at Vincent, he smiled back at her and said, "Tell me what you really think about vampires?"

The color of Vincent's eyes had changed, from green to a dark purple color. The color of his face remained the same but there were shadows underneath his eyes. The expressions on his face were slowly changing to a more youthful look. Physically he was changing to, his hands were whiter and his fingernails grew instantly, his shoulders were broader, his chest grew bigger. Everything was changing right before Cedric's eyes, he knew what he was becoming, and he had read about it in books and heard about them in stories. However, Cedric had never seen one up close, nor had he any idea that his friend was going to be a victim. He was in fact a vampire!

His heart started racing so quick, he didn't know how to react, standing up and moving away. For once in his life he was scared. _'Charlie is going to be bitten if I don't do something!' _he thought to himself, _'But what do I do? I can't just attack him! He's stronger then me and I don't know of any spells that might take him down!' _

Charlie started talking, making him lean in again to listen to what she had to say. "I'm not going to tell you . . ." she giggled lightly. Vincent shook his head as he smiled at her, "Even under my spell you still won't tell me." Charlie slowly nodded as she stared off to the stars.

"Strange and beautiful you are Charlie. I must say the minute you came in, your mind was occupied on someone else but me. Care to tell me who it was?" asking her as he grabbed the rag and started to wipe away the lotion in a slow manner and with great care.

"Ann."

"Ann? Who's Ann?"

"Some idiot girl. I don't like her."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't like me."

"What did you to do her to make her hate you?"

"Cedric."

Cedric froze when he heard her say his name. All functions of breathing had suddenly stopped.

"Cedric is the reason why she hates you?" Vincent asked her.

"Yes."

"And who's this Cedric you're talking about?"

"He's- he's-" Charlie couldn't say it, she was slightly stuttering when she looked at Vincent with a tired look. "You're boyfriend." Vincent asked, placing the rag down he moved her neck from left to right, to make sure he had everything off. Charlie gave a small giggle, "No." she said in a slow tone. "You're friend?" he asked again and Charlie said, "Yes."

Charlie tried to raise her arm up but couldn't, she looked down at her arms and noticed that she couldn't even move her fingers. It was a strange sensation that it made Charlie giggle more, "Guess what?" she told Vincent. Staring down at her he answered her, "What?" Charlie's eyes were wondering around the room as if she was following a fly, eventually laying eyes on Vincent, "I feel comfortably numb." she told him in a tired voice.

"That's the idea." Vincent told her as he wiped his mouth from his sleeve, as if he was wiping off the drool.

* * *

Cedric's heart was beating faster then he had ever felt before, he knew that Vincent was going to do something bad. It was only a matter of time. With his wand a ready, he wanted to make sure he could time it right.

* * *

Hungry like a dog, he started to lean in closer to her, "Tell me Charlie," he continued to talk to her, "What was so fascinating about vampires?" Charlie continued to stare with her dull, lifeless eyes. There faces were close enough to touch, Vincent could feel her breath coming from her mouth, but he kept eyeing down her neck. Charlie suddenly whispered something that only Vincent could hear.

* * *

The nervousness of not being able to hear her answer made Cedric stand up, he didn't care if he did see him.

* * *

Suddenly Vincent threw his head back laughing, "You have no idea Charlie. You have no idea!" he suddenly yelled. With a swift move he placed his teeth into Charlie's neck, making her shriek in pain. Holding on her neck, she couldn't move a muscle to defend herself. All she could do was scream in agonizing pain, as she felt blood leaving her. Vincent in a greedy manner sucked on her neck.


	57. Coward and courages at the same time

**Cedric to the rescue! Again, i need comments! Do you like it or not?**

* * *

Running around the corner, Cedric pounded on the door to open it but it was locked. "Charlie! Charlie! I'm coming!" he screamed, still hearing Charlie's painful screams. Determined to get inside, he opened the door with his wand, busting the door out of his way. Running inside with his wand at ready, he saw that Charlie was not bleeding, nor was she in pain. She was sitting still with eyes closed, peacefully sleeping.

Cedric was shocked that Charlie wasn't in pain, nor was she bleeding, there was no cuts on her neck, and there was no Vincent. Vincent had suddenly vanished. Keeping his guard up he looked for him, "Where are you?" he yelled out. "Come out Vincent! I don't care if you're stronger then me, I will fight you!" he yelled as he circled the room.

"Why?" Cedric heard Vincent's echo in the room. Making Cedric more nervous, he didn't know where he was but he could hear him. "You did something to Charlie and I don't know what-" Cedric didn't know how to put it out. Confused by the scene, he knew he just saw him biting Charlie and now she was fine. Something didn't make sense. "Why are you defending her?" he heard Vincent's voice again, "Why do you care with what happens to this girl?"

Cedric remained silent as he continued to look around like a mad man, "You didn't defend Charlie in the beginning at the bar?" Vincent's voice was now in his head.

"I did! I told Ann-" Cedric was defending himself now.

"After Charlie left! And you call yourself a gentlemen?" Vincent yell echoed through the room with anger.

"Where are you?" Cedric yelled out.

"Why? So I can tare out your lungs from your chest? So I can rip your head off quicker then you can breath? Would you actually fight a vampire?"

"Yes!" Cedric yelled out with great confidence.

"You would fight a vampire? This is exciting! You're more of an idiot then I thought!" Vincent was now taunting his courage.

"Yes, I'd fight you." Cedric said with great pride.

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Because why?"

"Because . . ."

"Say it!"

"Because . . . you have no right to-"

"Yes?"

Cedric was having a hard time just letting the words out because he was afraid, not of Vincent but of something else that he couldn't understand.

"Cedric Diggory, say it."

"You have no right to touch her." he blurted out.

Vincent appeared from behind with a calm look on his face, as Cedric quickly turned around but not fast enough. In a blink of an eye Vincent snatched his wand from his Cedric's hand. Cedric jumped back with surprise, he was sure Vincent would attack him now but he remained where he was.

"Let her go!" Cedric growled at her.

"From what?"

"You've hypnotized her, didn't you? If you did then snap her out of it, if not then I will."

"She's not hypnotized, she's sleeping."

"Then what the hell happened? I saw you bite her, she was screaming and- you made her look like she was . . . something else." Cedric wasn't sure how to explain what had happened.

Vincent remained calm while Cedric looked furious. Playing with his wand, waving it around, he walked passed Cedric towards Charlie. Cedric quickly walked in front of him to stop him, "Step away from her." he boldly said forgetting that he was a vampire.

With his cold purple eyes Vincent sneered at him, "Watch yourself, I have your wand and you can't defend yourself." Still Cedric didn't move, "I may not, but as long as you are here, I'm not letting you touch her." Cedric said with a little crack in his voice. Cedric was scared, he could feel his heart beating quicker then before. Blood was rushing through his head. Sweating like a pig.

Vincent could feel all this. Smiling at him he said, "Your scared, aren't you?" Cedric shook his head, but Vincent knew all to well he was lying.

_'I just need to distract him somehow, so I can get her out of here.' _Cedric thought to himself but Vincent read what he had in his mind.

_'You don't need to.' _Vincent told him in his mind.

Cedric look stumped as he took another step back, "You can-" he was about to say something but he heard Vincent say in his mind, _'Read your mind? Of course! That's how I knew you were here the whole time!'_

"You were outside just by the alley, hearing everything Charlie and I were talking about with the extendable ears. You were spying on us." Vincent said as he walked around Cedric, trying to intimidate him.

"Because I didn't know what Charlie was doing! I wanted to talk to her-"

"After what you did to her at the Bar? You did nothing to defend her!"

"I did! I defended her-"

"After she left! Why would she want to see your face after what you did? You ought to be ashamed of yourself-"

"I was. I was ashamed for not having to say anything at the time-"

"And now you look to redeem yourself by protecting her?"

"This is different! Not after you seduced her and tried to bite her- or not- I don't even know what the hell you did to her?"

"Are you jealous of me?"

"No-"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"If there's one thing I know Cedric is I can detect lies in an instant, so don't lie to me or else I rip your lungs out right now. Are you jealous?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, she's not-" Cedric was stumped, he didn't know how to say anything. _'I can't think! I don't want to say it-'_ he was fighting himself, "You can't even face yourself to say it. Coward!" Vincent quickly hissed at him, "I can!" Cedric yelled back, "Then don't be afraid! Just say it!"

Again Cedric was stumbling on his words, Vincent shook his head and chuckled, "I can beat you to the prey because I know how to face myself. You can't!" telling him.

Then Cedric had an epiphany, looking at him then at Charlie he asked, "Why do you even care about Charlie? What is she to you?"

Vincent then gave a small smirk, Cedric then realize it might have been the wrong question to ask him, since he saw Vincent's eyes turn into a deep red. It was too fast for Cedric, Vincent lunged towards Cedric, swiftly moving back ready to fight. Then in an instant he vanished! Cedric didn't know what had happened, he fell to the ground.


	58. The loneliness of a vampire

A slightly bipolar vampire can make a pretty good character.

* * *

Vincent was gone, nowhere to be found in the room. Searching around the place while keeping an eye on Charlie, making sure he wasn't around her. Now that the coast was clear, Cedric went to Charlie and tried to wake her up to get her out. But Charlie wouldn't wake up, she was too deep in her sleep. "Charlie, come on! Wake up!" Cedric told her as he gently shook her. Charlie remained asleep as she was gently moved around.

"Five more minutes." he heard someone say in a calm tone. It was Vincent, but not as a vampire, but as a normal person. Cedric jumped back in surprise, "You again? Stay the hell away!"

Vincent casually shrugged his shoulders as he stared at Charlie, "Fair enough." telling him. Leaning on the wall Vincent continued, "Truth is I'm in love." saying in a sad tone. "I'm in love with her soul and everything that is her."

Cedric was slightly stumped by this, "What do you mean?" asking him to explain. "You know exactly what I mean! This girl just says life. It's written all over her. Charlie has something that people lack and that's freedom. Free as a bird, with no one to stop her. The abilities this girl has that she hasn't discovered yet. The potential to change the world, one person at a time and that's hard if you don't have a good soul."

"As a vampire, I have no soul and it's people like her that I envy. A companion like her is hard to come by." Vincent was starting to explain as he handed him his wand. "I consider you the luckiest man in the world." moving away from the wall now towards Charlie, Cedric moved away a little, he was easing up to him. "Why?" Cedric asked, "Because she adores you. I wish I were you. To have her look at me the way she does to you. The way she looked at you when she saw you coming into view, this morning-"

"How would you know that-"

"Her subconscious mind was thinking of that. I read her mind. She was thinking of that scene over and over in her head."

It was confusing for Cedric, he wasn't sure if Vincent was pretending, though he looked normal. "What happened to you? Couple of minutes ago you were trying to attack me and the next your totally normal-"

"Oh yes, that! Well, you can call that a test."

"A test?"

"I wanted to see if you would actually defend her. If you were actually worth it to her."

"Worth it? By attacking her?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if you were the kind of guys Charlie needed. Not some scumbag whom she adores and he give nothing back. You passed. Damn overachiever."

"And if I wasn't?"

Vincent chuckled as he grabbed a new towel and wiped Charlie's neck for any excess lotion. "Let's just say that Charlie wouldn't be going back to school." The hairs of Cedric's hair stood up as he gulped, "What was her answer?" he asked him. "What answer?" Vincent wasn't sure where he was getting at.

"You asked her why she found vampires so fascinating, what was her answer?"

"Her answer? It was simple."

"What was it?"

"She said it was there loneliness."

Cedric stood there in silence, for a minute he had sympathy for him but when he looked back at Charlie he snapped back, "Wake her up." he demanded. Vincent coolly nodded, "If you insist." he told him, "Charlie wake up!" telling her in a loud tone.

Charlie was moving around, rubbing her nose and yawning. "Like I said Cedric, you are a lucky man." Vincent told him, _'Keep it that way.'_ Cedric heard him say that in his mind.

Opening her right eye, she saw Vincent then the other eye she saw Cedric on the left. "Whoah! How long was I out? Cedric, what are you doing here?" she asked as she was doing a long stretch.

Cedric looked at Vincent, not sure of what to say, "He's here because he was bored of Ann so he came to walk you back up to the castle. A true gentlemen he is." Vincent answered for him. Charlie scoffed, "Gentlemen? No, really why are you here Cedric? And how long as I out?" not believing Vincent. "No I really came to walk you back to the castle, so can we go now." Cedric quickly said, he was in a rush to get away from Vincent and Charlie could tell from the tone of his voice. "I don't want to go back yet." checking her watch, realizing that half hour had passed, "I was out for that long?" asking Vincent.

Shaking is head, "It was only ten minutes." Vincent assured her, "It felt like a half and hour! Like I had a really good nap" rubbing her the back of her neck and yawning again, "Though my neck feels a little tingly." she giggled. "It has that effect." Vincent told her as he stuck his hand out for Charlie to grab on to get up. Charlie gracefully took his hand and was jolted up. It was too fast for her that she went slightly dizzy. Cedric quickly tried to grab her so she wouldn't fall but Vincent was much quicker then him.

Her legs were wobbly as she walked around, "I feel so weak. Like someone drained half my life." she said. Cedric glared at Vincent who simply laughed, "Let's see if I can revive you!" he told her. Walking towards her he grabbed her hand, just as he was about to start, Cedric intervened. "How about I take you back now!" he quickly said to Charlie, Charlie was slightly surprised by his reaction, "No, wait I want to see what he's going to do." she told him.

Vincent gave a smug smile to Cedric, _'I'm not controlling her. It's all Charlie.' _Cedric heard Vincent say in his mind. Charlie looked at them and realized Cedric was tense while Vincent was calm, within that moment of silence she knew they didn't like each other.

"Close your eyes and breath in and out slowly and this time, you can't screw up." Vincent reminded, Charlie briefly laughed and closed her eyes. _'Don't let anyone know that we can communicate like this. It's our little secret. Got it?'_ Charlie heard his voice, Charlie simply nodded her head while giving a small smirk. _'If you ever want to talk to me, just think of me and I will get in touch with you. You will never be alone as long as I am here.' _telling her, Charlie felt a sense of relief and almost warmth.

"Now, open your eyes." Vincent said as he took a step back, "Better?" asking her. Charlie shook her head and smiled, "Much better." she told him, looking at Cedric she could see that he wasn't very happy; "What's wrong?" she asked him.

Vincent said, "I'm sorry guests, but you're going to have to leave. I have things to attend to. Thank you Cedric." he gave him his hand to shake. Cedric reluctantly shook his hand with a tight grip, "Thank you for the stimulating talk." Cedric told him, as Vincent squeezed back, hearing a slight crack from Cedric's hand. Casually Cedric tried to shake off the pain by clearing his throat, to cover up the wince.

_'Remember what the outcome would have been.' _Vincent told Cedric in his mind, _'I'll keep that in mind.'_ Cedric responded back.

Turning his attention to Charlie he bowed, "Thank you Charlie for your time. You are always welcomed here." telling her as he walked to get her scarf and beanie. Charlie smiled like a sick puppy in love, while Cedric looked on. Charlie could see that he was staring at her with uncertainty, "What?" Charlie asked him. Cedric shook his head, "Nothing." he told her.

Handing Charlie her things she placed them on herself and said, "Thank you Vincent, I really appreciate it and I'll come back next time." she told him. Looking back at Cedric who stood behind her, "Maybe he'll come back." she pointed at him and they both laughed.

Vincent stuck his hand out to shake hers, Charlie just looked at it and ignored it. She gave him a great big hug. Vincent was taken back, but was making it worth his while. Breathing in her scent he closed his eyes and smiled, like it was drug, euphoric and docile. Opening his eyes, he cocked an eyebrow to Cedric, teasing him. While Cedric looked away and shook his head, he was mad.

Pulling away, Charlie smiled while her face turned red, "Have a good holiday!" sincerely telling him. Vincent smiled back at her, he wished he could kiss her but he remained still, "You too." Vincent replied.

Charlie walked out while Cedric followed close behind, giving one more look at Vincent, _'Remember!' _he heard his voice again. Vincent gave a devious smile, Cedric turned around quickly ready to punch him, but Charlie was walking away too quickly. Cedric turned back around and trotted towards Charlie, "Wait up!"


	59. One step at a time

**I hope you enjoyed parts of this, I'm writting more now as you read. Feedback is good, i need it! Let me know what you think. **

* * *

Vincent was now alone in the shop; sitting down on a chair he leaned back to rest his head. Raising his hand, blood suddenly appeared covering his whole hand. He inhaled, smelling the blood, the scent of it was driving him mad but he contained himself. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Tell me about your life." he whispered in a sensual tone as slowly licked it the blood.

* * *

Cedric and Charlie were walking together, Charlie was in a good mood, while Cedric looked annoyed. "What's wrong?" Charlie asked him. Cedric simply shook his head while looking down, "Nothing." he said. Charlie wasn't convinced, "Seriously Cedric what's wrong? Ever since you we walked out of Vincent's you look like you are angry at him. Or at me?" she told him. "It's not you-and I'm not angry. I'm just a little cold, that's all." Cedric covered up as he grabbed his coat and wrapped around him. Charlie stopped when she realized something, "Cedric, is there something you want to ask me?" Cedric stopped too, he wore a blank look on his face.

"Come on Cedric, I've never seen you react like this. Just say-" she was quickly cut off when Cedric went on rambling, "Do you really like that bloke? I mean, do you really like guys like him? He is way too old for you!"

"Excuse me?" Charlie was taken back by his comments.

"I've seen the way you smile at him-"

"So?"

"So? Do you actually have a thing for him? Because I'll tell you now, it's not going to work out."

"Cedric-"

"I'm just trying to be a good friend by telling you that he is not good for you and-"

"Cedric-"

"I think you can do better then him-"

"Cedric!"

"What?"

"Am I hearing this right? You're concerned that I might have a thing for him?"

Cedric looked stumped, "Yes." he quickly said then said, "No! Yes! Look it's just-" rambling on but he stopped when he saw Charlie smile at him. "What?" he was concerned that she smiled. It was hard for Cedric to try and find the right way to tell him that Vincent was a vampire. He was worried about how Charlie was going to take it and he didn't want to tell her about what Vincent had done, because that would mean he would have to explain himself; as to why he was spying on her.

Charlie nodded her head, she had an epiphany, "Are you jealous of Vincent?" Cedric stopped moving all together, giving her a blank look while Charlie gave a coy smile. "No." he said in a low voice as he lowered his voice, "Okay." Charlie nodded her head, she knew Cedric was lying. Shrugging her shoulders she walked on. Cedric didn't follow her as Charlie walked on, he didn't know how to continue the conversation.

Something made Cedric jump when he heard Vincent's voice again, _'If she wasn't yours . . .' _Cedric ran to her, "Yes! I am!" Charlie was slightly stunned, "You are? Why?" she asked him as she kicked some dirt.

Stuttering, he wasn't sure what to say that it made Charlie question him more. "And what would you do if I did like him?" asking him. Very bravely Cedric said, "I'd try to convince you that there are others who are better." though he might have said it in a brave voice, his facial expressions wasn't saying that.

Nodding her head, Charlie said, "Like who?" looking at him straight at his eyes, she wanted the truth from him. Cedric however, couldn't look at her he looked like he was too ashamed. Cedric took a step back and turned around, he started talking to himself for a while in silence. Charlie couldn't understand a word he was saying, but she respected his moment. Rocking back and forth she waited for an answer or any explanation, "You alright there Cedric?" she asked him, Cedric simply waved back and continued.

Coming back he nodded his head, Charlie nodded back, "What's the verdict?" asking him. Inhaling and exhaling he said, "There's always Roger Kooks!" Charlie laughed out loud, "Hufflepuff Roger Kooks? Not him!" shaking her head. Shrugging his shoulders, playing it off pretty well, "You'd both make the perfect couple! You are just about the right size." Charlie slapped him, "NO! He's shorter then me. And he creeps me out, whenever he is near a girl he breathes in and out hard. Like he's desperate." Charlie then starts to imitate him. They started to both laugh, especially Cedric, this reminded him of the old Charlie he knew.

Then Charlie felt something cold touch her face, making her stop laughing. Cedric stopped too, since she touched her face, "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Charlie looked up and she felt it again, this time it was on her lip. Touching her lip she smiled and said, "It's snowing." Cedric now felt it on his hand when he raised it, slowly dropping on the palm of his hand. Cedric looked up too and said in a low but notable voice, "The way a crow shook down on me. The dust of snow from a hemlock tree has given my heart. A change of mood and saved some part of a day I had rued."

"Robert Frost." Charlie and Cedric both said at the same time. Looking at each other they smiled, a moment for them grasp outside of school, away from the staring eyes. Charlie then started to walk as Cedric followed her.

* * *

**Until then . . .**


End file.
